


Only Mine

by TheLacedNinja



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha!Phasma, Alpha!Poe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Order, Future Mpreg, Hux takes no shit from anyone, Kind of wanted this for a long time now, Kylo can be dick, Kylo is a member, Lots of people will die, M/M, Omega!Finn, Omega!Hux, Past Rape/Non-con, Phasma is my girl!, Snoke is a dick!, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Werewolf AU, god I suck at tags, no one important - Freeform, omega!mitaka, thank god, very bloody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren left his family to serve Leader Snoke in the First Order. The clan is made up of the most powerful werewolves with strict rules and guidelines. Rule one: an alpha cannot mark an omega. Rule two: one cannot disobey their leader or lie to them. These two rules keep the very fabric of the of their clan together. Kylo Ren had no intentions of breaking these rules. That is until he met a certain omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this makes up for the serious lack of Omega!Hux fics because I do think there is a lack of them in all honesty. Also hope that you do enjoy this because it will be fun to write. At the current moment I plan on writing 20 chapters, but that may change. So here is to hopping you all enjoy it! You guys rock! Love yo faces!

There are many people that are considered valuable among the First Order Clan. Many wolves battle for positions, scheme, or attempt to show their worth in some manner or form. Of course there is the valuable leader Snoke, who is wise and powerful. Every wolf in the clan wanted to be by his side. Every wolf wanted to be the one he depended upon. However, the honor of being the top scout and hunter belongs to Kylo Ren.

  
Kylo Ren is among one of the most powerful wolves in the clan. He does not search for glory, he simply searches for power. He left home when he was fifteen in order to gain this power. He met Snoke during a hunt at a young age and the man promised him this power. He agreed to go over to the First Order just to become the strongest wolf. His parents tried to convince him that he is plenty strong and that he is using him, but he would not listen. Instead he left the clan at a young age to find the power he so desperately wanted.

  
He changed his name to Kylo Ren upon his arrival. The wolf fit in perfectly into the clan. All feared him. All wanted to be like him. He became top hunter, scout, and recruiter. Ren became a force to be reckoned with. No one crossed his path or purposely got on his bad side. For fifteen years he worked hard to the point where he felt numb to pain. Scars became scattered on his body. It gave him a very intimidating appearance, despite looking very young. He just had the fluffiest hair and the fullest lips that someone could own. Ren often thought it was a curse because it made him look immature, when he is not. It has been voiced by many that he is attractive. Their opinions mattered not because in the end the only thing that is true is the power that he obtains.

  
It is now that he walks with two other alphas to report to their leader, Snoke, Ren had recently done some scouting on a small clan that has entered their territory. He wanted to know how big it was, possible numbers of alphas and omegas, and it they were well organized. There were no problems since it was easy to complete. They gathered all the intelligence they needed to make an attack plan. Kylo Ren stood straight in front of his leader. He gave the report with precision and a strong voice.

  
Snoke seemed very pleased with his student. He had trained him well. “I believe with our forces it will be very easy to absorb them into the First Order,” Ren concluded his report.

  
Snoke sat in his chair. The older wolf appeared pleased by the good news. He stood up and began walking towards his student. The leader of the clan in his youth had been a terrifying force that many tried to destroy. Even in his old age he still is someone to be feared. Kylo Ren admired that part about him the most. In honesty he wanted to be like him. “That is good to hear,” he said, his voice dark and menacing as ever. The power rolled over him. “Tomorrow we will begin planning our assault. Just because they are small does not mean we should underestimate them.”

  
“Yes, sir,” he said bowing to him. “I will report back tomorrow morning.”

  
“Be sure that you are not late,” Snoke said. Ren nodded his head before turning around and leaving the room. He closed the door to see the two alphas that accompanied him.

  
“You are dismissed,” Kylo Ren said before stalking away in the opposite direction. He is ready to return home and relax for once. Being around all these weaklings is exhausting. He knew that they were strong, but still weak in his eyes. It is much like when he views the omegas that are used for breeding purposes. There were those that were smart, much like the one that escaped. Yes. That omega broke out and freed a prisoner from the Resistance. That irked him the most. Since then no omegas are allowed to roam anywhere without being accompanied by a beta or an alpha they are going to breed with. In the six months time Snoke has kept these rules enforced because of a smart omega. Kylo Ren had wanted to face off against him, but an alpha had interfered. Now he waits for the opportunity to find him and end his miserable existence.

  
Kylo Ren took a deep breath as he went down the hall. The stress of everything slowly drained out of him. It is then that he smelled something. It smelled like spices with honey in the mix. He was not certain why this scent attracted him so, but he knew that he wanted it. He knew that he needed it. The wolf went down a hallway he had only been down a few times. He knew this area. It is the place that a lot of the other higher ups would take the omegas to have their way with them. He did not participate much with that activity. If he wanted sex he could just as easily find someone that is not tied to the clan. He felt like it is not his place to attempt and provide the next generation.

  
He stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. Standing there stood a beta guarding the dark walnut doors. Ren walked towards the door with the confidence that he held. The beta seemed confused and stopped him from entering the room. The dark wolf glared at the person stopping from getting to the thing he so desperately wanted.

  
“I’m sorry, sir Ren,” he said in a firm tone. Kylo glared at the man. He wanted to get inside there. He wanted to know what that smell is. The wolf desperately wants to get inside there that he would kill anyone that stood in the way. That is not a bad idea. “Sir, is something wrong?” Kylo Ren placed his hands on either side of the beta quickly twisting his neck. The sound it made a satisfying one. It meant that he is one step closer to getting inside that room to discover who is making the scent that is driving him up the walls.

  
“Nothing is wrong now,” he dropped the body. He walked over the body to the door. He opened the door to find a darkened room. The only lights were from the lamps around the area, in the middle of the room sat a bed with red covers. The smell is strongest here. Kylo Ren spotted the source of the smell. On the bed, laying face first into a pillow is the most beautiful pale skin he had seen with little freckles on the shoulders. The only things that looked less than appealing are the wounds that had been inflicted on his body. That caused a deep part of him to growl with anger. He saw red hair on the back of his head. The wolf circled the bed to examine his prey.

  
The redhead suddenly propped his head up, chains rattled when he moved. Kylo did not notice them since there is blanket covering him. The two looked at each other as if to determine what the other is thinking. Ren looked at the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen. They were bright like ocean and beautiful like the forest. Then there is his face. It is sculpted with elegance and those cheek bones were something else. He could picture himself running a thumb over them while he kissed him until the plump looking lips were black and blue.

  
In that moment Kylo Ren realized that this omega is his. He remembered his mother often said that a wolf’s “soul mate” has the scent that they are most attracted to and that the moment it is smelt they knew they were meant to be. Perhaps this is what his mother means because he wanted him. He wanted to claim him. He wanted to ravish him with bruises just to let others know to back off. For this solid moment they looked at one another something inside him turned to a need to protect and get  _his_ omega out of this place.

  
“What are you here for?” The redhead spoke with a cold voice. He did not expect an omega to speak this coldly to him or to anyone. Normally they were very soft spoken or shy. Apparently any time he interacts with one they turn out to have stronger wills than they are supposed to have. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” The omega glared at him with what looked to be annoyance. The two kept starring at one another. “Aren’t you going to speak? Say anything? Or are you just going to force me to bend…”

  
Kylo Ren kissed him deeply. Clearly the other was not expecting it since he gasped at the sudden contact. The kiss felt like something entirely new and different. It felt like fire the way both of them drank up the sensation of the kiss. Kylo broke away and saw the blush creeping over the redhead’s face. He thought it fitted very nicely. He wondered if he had been kissed very often or if he had even been kissed. All he knew is that he got a reaction from him that made both of them hunger for more.

  
It is a rule among the First Order that they do not take up a mate. Well, Kylo wanted him to be his and his alone, which meant he had to bond with him. No one else would be allowed to touch, which is exactly what he wanted. But first he had to take him out of this place. “It’s better if you were unconscious for this part,” he said pressing a certain part behind his ear that caused him to go to sleep for a few hours. The omega fell asleep quickly. Kylo sighed as he tried thinking through all possible ways to sneak him out without being spotted. Good thing he had nothing else planned for the night because it is certain that he will be at this for hours. The first thing is getting rid of the dead body.

 

 

\---------------------------------

 

The next morning Hux did not wake up in a bed that is his nor the one he was chained. Instead of being naked, he had on pajamas. He is also not chained which probably explains why he felt very comfortable. He stretched out, wincing a little at the pain from the wounds on his body. He moved the shirt up a little to reveal bandages. He looked around the area to notice the bed he is staying in is much softer than before. Sunlight filled into the room. The floors were a dark oak color. The furniture in the room was mostly black, with the exception of the bed and perhaps a few other random items. He felt fatigued.

  
He curled up on the bed sniffing the pillows. The scent that was on them made him relax. It smelled like smoke from a fire with of something else he could not place. He could not explain this feeling just that he wanted to be covered in it. Hux lay on the bed wrapping himself in the sheets. He had to leave this place and find Phasma, but he liked it here. No. She is looking for him. The redhead stood up and began making his way to the door. Hopefully the apartment resident is no longer here.

  
A loud crash in the other room said otherwise. Hux walked outside the room to see Phasma pinning down the owner of the scent. It is the same fucking dude that kissed him and pulled him into unconsciousness. Hux looked at the woman pinning him down. Her platinum blonde hair is pulled up in a loose fitting bun. She wore her leather jacket, a white shirt, and a pair of dark wash jeans with brown boots. He then turned his attention to the alpha on the floor.

  
The person pinned to the ground had such stunning black locks. Seriously, he could run his fingers through that hair all day and not get tired. Then he had a stunning long face that he could kiss or maybe punch. He is still mad at the guy for knocking him out. Two other features also caught his eye. Those full lips were begging to be kissed and bitten. Fuck those lips looked amazing. Then the eyes seemed to have fire inside them. The fire in those eyes shined brightly. Secretly Hux wondered what kind of sex they would have.

  
Suddenly the male alpha kicked Phasma causing her to land against the wall causing another item to break. The woman glared at the other alpha before spotting Hux looking very confused. She immediately stood up, punching the dark haired man in the face.

  
“Hux, are you alright?” She asked looking over him. He had some bruises on his face that appeared to be fading. “Did he do this to you?” She could smell multiple sexual partners on him along with the male alpha.

  
“No,” Hux answered looking over at the stranger.

  
“I saved his life,” the stranger said. “I believe there should be a thank you.”

  
“Not happening, fluffy,” Phasma glared over at him. The alpha just looked at her with face that read he did not care. He walked over to a couch and sat down. “Are you offering us a place to sit or is it that you are lazy?”

  
“Well,” he began in a cold tone. “The omega looks like he is about to faint. Probably due to the lack of food he received or the wounds that were inflicted upon him. He should really sit down.”

  
Phasma looked over to him. He did look tired. Hux began walking over to the couch when he tripped over his own feet. The female alpha reached out to him, but the black haired stranger caught him first. She hadn’t even seen him move. The alpha carried the omega to the couch, gently placing him on the plush sofa. Hux seemed a little surprised, but that scent relaxed him. It felt like he is being consumed by fire. He liked it a lot. The alpha sat on the opposite side of the couch. He looked over to the platinum blonde woman.

  
“Sit,” he said, though it sounded more like an order. Phasma sat on the chair that is across from the couch. She looked over a very exhausted Hux. She could not believe that a strange alpha rescued him and treated his wounds. The woman did not like the way he looked or trust him completely. There is just something dark beneath the skin she hated. “You know he can’t go anywhere in his condition. He needs to rest here for a few days at least.”

  
“Like hell I trust you,” she spat out. “You’re a strange alpha, one that is a member of the clan that took him. Do you really think I trust you?”

  
“No,” he replied. “But I do expect you to listen to me. That is, unless you want me to bring you both back to my clan.”

  
“Is that a threat?” Phasma growled. She really wants to rip his throat out.

  
“It is,” he sat up straight. “Now, do you agree that he should stay here?”

  
“Don’t I have a say in this?” Hux spoke up looking very pissed off. “This is why alphas are so infuriating. You both think you own me, when in fact you do not.”

  
“Then what do you suggest?” The wolf asked glaring at the ginger omega.

  
“I’ll stay here for a few days,” he began. “Just to recover and gain my strength back. She stays here the entire time. No exceptions. Once my strength returns we leave.”

  
The alpha looked like he was about to object or throw a fit. He was not entirely sure what sort of thoughts were running through him, just that it involved something violent. No matter what is going through the alpha’s mind it is not good. “Fine,” he said through gritted teeth. Hux took it that he did not like the idea of another alpha in his home. He leaned against the couch. “Kylo Ren.”

  
“Is that really your name?” Hux asked. Kylo nodded his head. The omega sighed. This guy is going to be a pain in his ass and he could sense it. “Hux.”

  
“Hux,” he said. It sent little shivers down his spine the way the name rolled off his tongue. He then looked over towards the female alpha. “And your name?”

  
“Phasma,” she responded coldly.

  
“Nice to meet you both,” Ren said with smirk playing on his face. He stood up. Hux could see he is very well built muscle on his back. The white shirt he wore showed off his body very nicely. A small blush snuck up on him, but he quickly looked away before the alpha saw him admiring the firm body. “I’ll return shortly. I do have duties I need to attend to.” He put a leather jacket on that just fit him perfectly.

  
He walked out the door. Phasma looked over to Hux with a scowl she often wore. “This is a bad idea,” she stated. It is might be a bad idea, but they do not have many allies to help them hide from the people that took him. “We can’t possibly trust him.”

  
“We can’t,” he agreed. Hux closed his eyes for a brief second and caught that scent. It flared throughout him, calling his name. He could not describe this feeling, but he loved the smell of this Kylo Ren. The omega opened them again to see the concerned face of Phasma. “But we don’t have that many options, now do we?”

  
“No,” she sighed. She looked over to him. There is no arguing with Hux. Something is going on in his mind. “Well, I will make you something to eat.” She walked over to the kitchen. Hux spotted a blanket on the couch. He reached over and grabbed it. The black and red blanket smelled like Kylo.

  
He wrapped it around him. The attraction is there. Surely Kylo felt the sudden need to be around him to or even found each other’s scent attractive. This whole situation concerned him because it is clear that the alpha is strong and possibly unstable in some way. Hux took in the smell as he closed his eyes. The omega did not realize how tired he was until the blanket wrapped around him. At the current moment he was going to enjoy be engulfed in this wonderful scent. At least for a few hours. 


	2. Tempers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo kills a few people and lies to Snoke.

Kylo Ren walked towards the main meeting room where some of the most talented hunters and power wolves were gathered. Dread hung off the air. The smell is sour and disturbing. Of course, the reason for this darkness that loomed over the men at the current moment is that he did steal a omega, one that was very clearly liked if he was found in that room. Kylo’s thoughts then traveled back to Hux when he first brought him back to his home. He looked so skinny from the lack of food. The bruises and open wounds also did not help him. He then wondered how long Hux had been in there. It caused a little concern for him since he already felt the need to protect him.

  
No. Not right now. At the current moment he had to focus. Leader Snoke would soon be entering the room along with bringing his sour scent. The door then opened to reveal the man of the hour. The smell of blood is clearly on him. Kylo did notice one of the hunters missing from the line up. The blood that filled his lungs must belong to him, it clearly on Leader Snoke. All the hunters froze in fear as their great leader walked in front of them. Ren watched him walk to the throne in the center of the room. Deep down he wished the man did not know of the sins he had down the previous day.

  
By taking the omega he put his life in danger along with his career. Kylo needed to have a backup plan if need be. He could think of that later. Right now their leader was about to speak.

  
“There is a traitor among us,” he spoke in that dark voice. It strikes fear into the hearts of many. A fair amount of wolves look confused. “I have no need for the lower grade hunters. I only want my highest.” A majority of the others left the room. Relief came off of them like they had just avoided punishment from their master. Kylo looked at who was all remaining. A few people he did not like or respect. He often wondered why their leader even kept them around. “Now,” he began with the atmosphere in the room becoming much dark. “Who knows of a traitor that took an omega?” Some of the wolves looked confused. Clearly Ren is not the only one left in the dark about a ginger wolf.

  
“Sir, no omegas have gone missing since that incident six months ago,” a stupid alpha spoke up. Snoke glared at him with his entire gaze. Sweat began dropping off the man.

  
“It was a private capture,” he said. That made sense as to why Kylo was not informed of the presence of Hux until he caught his scent. It then made him angry know that his Master wants him privately. “Only a few of alphas knew about the omega. He was to be trained into a proper pet. However the beta that was guarding him vanished along with the omega. The alpha that captured him, sadly, is not with us due to his failure in providing a proper guard. We must find the traitor and the omega.”

  
The rest of the wolves looked at one another in confusion. The pack knew better to no cross their leader or betray him in any way. The consequences are far too great of risk for some simple pleasure. For disobeying these strict rules it is immediate death. Kylo unfortunately is currently breaking these rules as he stands in this very room. Not only did he take an omega that would become a great prize, but he is lying to Leader Snoke. It could not get any worse from here on out.

  
Actually he could be discovered and killed. That could be worse than the current moment.

  
“Sir,” spoke a nameless alpha. “I noticed Ren going down towards that area yesterday. Perhaps he saw something of interest.” Kylo glared at the man. He had just made it to his kill list.

  
“Is that true?” Snoke asked.

  
“I thought I heard something down there,” he said. Oh yes, lying is very good when in the presence of your master is such a good thing. “But then I had more pressing matters that I could not investigate further. I am sorry for my failure to stop the thief from taking the omega.”

  
Snoke glared at the nameless alpha before looking at the people in the room. “Since we are not certain who the man or woman is that betrayed my trust, I do want all of you to be searching for the omega. I want him alive and unharmed.”

  
“Could we have a description, sir?” Kylo Ren asked, though he knew very well that they were searching for has bright red hair and beautiful green eyes along with the most wonderful scent he had ever smelled. This is not good. But he would lie through his teeth just to keep Hux to himself.

  
“He is a red haired omega,” he spoke. “He must not be harmed and returned straight to me. Am I understood?”

  
“Yes, sir,” all the remaining hunters said together.

  
“Good,” he leaned against his throne. “The rest of you are dismissed, except for Ren.”

  
Everyone left quickly not wanting to get into further trouble with their great leader. This conversation is clearly meant for Leader Snoke and Sir Ren. Kylo moved in front of his leader, bowing before him. All he hoped for is that he did smell of Hux even though he knew he cleaned himself. He also hoped it was obvious that he stole the precious omega from the special room. He trained himself better than to let stupid wild instincts take over his better judgment. Now he has a clearly important pet in his apartment recovering from whatever sort of hell his master made him go through.

  
“Ren, I trust you,” he began. “But I need to know the truth from your own words. Did you see anyone sniffing around my private area?”

  
“No, Master,” he answered looking at him. “I saw no one. I am sorry. Master, why is this omega so valuable?”

  
“He holds certain properties that will be of great value to us,” he spoke. His voice often sent shivers down his spine. He held so much power that it is truly intimidating. “Ren, I do hope you can bring him back to me.”

  
“Of course I will,” he lied, again. Like hell he is giving Hux back to him. He will make it where only Kylo touched him.

  
“Good to hear,” he said. “I look forward to the war meeting later today. You are dismissed.”

  
Kylo began walking out of the room. “One more thing,” he said. The dark haired wolf turned around to face his master. “Try not to fail me in bringing the omega.”

  
“I will not fail you,” he turned around and continued out of the room. Of course he would fail his master because he was not going to give Hux up. He could worry about this later. At the current moment he had some bastard to kill. Kylo stalked into the common room. He spotted the wolf laughing amongst his friends. The man had a smug face like he had just knocked the great hunter down a few notches, perhaps making him look bad in front of their master. This is going to be such a satisfying kill. Kylo Ren approached him. Before the wolf had a chance to say anything or acknowledge his existence a fist connected to his face sending down to the ground.

  
“I know what you wanted to do,” he punched him again. His knuckles began looking a little bloody. It must be a combination from pounding in his face and the impact of the blow. He continued to beat him causing a few teeth to fall out. He brought him close to his face. The blood smelled good, like a fresh kill. “I’m going to teach you a lesson. Don’t fuck with me.”

  
Ren dropped him to the floor. He placed a foot on his head, slowly crushing it. Then he began kicking it in over and over again. Blood splattered on his shoes. All the other wolves in the area slowly backed away. No one wanted to be around him for fear of being his next victim. Kylo ignored them. He is more focused on this weak, pathetic wolf. He was worthless. Ren finally kicked him against the wall, a sick crackling sound of bones being broken. He smirked. Another weakling dead. He felt so much better. There is something so satisfying about destroying another life.

  
Now that his little outburst was over and done with he walked away from the crowd to go to the war meeting. It is always good to have a little blood on his body. Now he had to plan out an attack. He did feel a little arousal from the kill. He always felt that way after one though, that is nothing new. But the thought of Hux in his mind almost made it worse because the omega is irresistible. He wondered what Hux would say about his appearance or the kill. Would he find is just as arousing or would he find it disturbing? Kylo wondered if he thought the sight of blood is oddly attractive. Maybe a dead body oddly beautiful.

  
He shook his head trying to focus. Kylo walked proudly down the halls with the stench of dead alpha on him. It felt very rewarding knowing that his inferiors would fear him even more now than before. He is war. He is power. His thoughts cannot be clouded by these lustful feelings. Besides, there will always be enough time to bend Hux over.

 

\-----------

 

Hux had fallen asleep on the couch wrapped up in Kylo’s blanket. Phasma sighed, almost a little sadly, looking at his sleeping form. She will admit that she had never seen him look so relaxed in his life. As a child he would often have nightmares about something dark reaching out to grab him. Often times she would comfort him since he trusted her the most. As he started growing up they had become less and less frequent. Though it is still weird seeing him so relaxed.

  
Phasma decided to look around the apart to see if there is anything that would be considered useful information. She just needed to know more about this guy if they were going to trust him to protect them from the fucking clan of kidnappers. She noticed that the place seemed to be completely voided of any personal items that could be considered an emotional attachment. It even appeared that all of the furniture seemed rather new. Phasma looked through the clothes in his drawer to see if there was anything with a little information about him. Nothing. She looked around his room and kept finding nothing. Eventually she gave up on his room and opted for checking on Hux. He was still wrapped up in the blanket of the strange alpha. She did not know what to do. She was going to make him something to eat, but since the food in the kitchen is crap or not even existing she had very few options.

  
She would have to go out to the little grocery store. Phasma pet Hux’s head, though if he knew she would be so dead, before heading out the door. “I’ll be back, Hux,” she said to her sleeping friend. It is completely useless, but it is more for her comfort than anything else. All she needed are a few simple ingredients to make a quick diner. The trip shouldn’t take longer than fifteen minutes. She would make sure not to make any additional food for emo wolf. Phasma hated his guts with a passion and they literally had one conversation with him.

  
She had to be a little thankful that she caught a quick whiff of Hux the previous night. Kylo Ren failed to take precautions in hiding his scent. This morning she was attacking him and now this afternoon she was in a grocery store. Life can be pretty wild. She is happy that the little market is close by because she did not want to be far away from Hux. Phasma quickly bought the supplies she needed before rushing back up to the apartment.

  
Upon returning to the apartment she saw that he was up and about, looking around the kitchen for something. He had a perpetual frown on his face. “Should you really be up?” She asked. Hux looked over at her. “I was only gone for fifteen minutes. You were fast asleep.”

  
“Please tell me you bought some tea,” he said.

  
“Yeah,” she said placing the bags down. “Why?”

  
“I just need something to distract me from his scent,” he said plainly grabbing onto the tea bags. “At least this guy has a tea pot.” He cheered a little holding up a black, metal tea pot.

  
“What about his scent?” She asked unloading the rest of the items. Hux looked away, beginning to fill the pot up with water. Phasma frowned looking at him. “Answer me.”

  
“It’s driving me crazy,” he admitted. Phasma is a little shocked by his admission. “I like it.” Well, that is interesting. “And it’s not good. It relaxes me and makes me feel safe. But he’s with those freaks that captured me. On top of that I’m ninety percent positive he is unstable in some way.”

  
“Okay,” she spoke slowly. She tried thinking of a good, safe way to talk to him. “Maybe we should leave and not risk staying here. It’s not safe that you’re attracted to his scent.”

  
“He’ll find us,” Hux sighed. “I know that much. I’ll be fine. It’s not like I’m throwing myself at him begging for that crazy wolf to fuck me senseless.”

  
“Yeah,” she says putting away the food. “Now, go lay down on the couch. I’m going make something to eat. You need to rest.”

  
“Fine,” he sighed. “Just bring me some tea please.”

  
“Sure thing,” she began prepping for the meal. Hux watched her, tried helping her, however she would have none of that. Instead he stayed on the couch curled up into the blanket drinking his tea. It helped a little to dilute the scent. It is still bad. Hux found himself growing more and more attached to the smell that is Ren. All the turmoil and destruction became one in this wonderful smell. He would make for an interesting fuck. Kylo bending him over, panting in his hear saying “you’re such a good boy” or “fuck, you are so sexy like this”.

  
Hux shook his head trying to get that image out of his mind. There is no reason that he should be going after Kylo Ren in that manner. It will lead to many bad things. Right now all he wanted to do is relax and spend the day with Phasma. The meal she cooked was so good. It hit the spot. He felt very relaxed now. The thoughts of the past few weeks were still there, haunting him. All those strange hands roamed over his body. Then there was the older one that came into the room. He was the worst. That man was brutal inflicting pain and forcing himself into Hux. All of that made him feel filthy.

  
“I’m going to take a shower,” he told her standing up from the couch. He had to get rid of this feeling. It had been a few hours and it appeared Kylo Ren would not be coming back any time soon. He just needed to be rid of that man’s touch. “Please let me know if something happens that requires a quick escape.”

  
“Sure thing,” she said with a playful smirk.

  
Hux went into the bathroom. He started the water before taking off his clothes. He walked into the shower with the hot water going over him. This felt good, this felt clean. He looked at the items of shower through the different soaps and hair products. Seriously, this guy had a bunch. He opened one bottle of shampoo, sniffing it. It had a nice vanilla aroma to it. Hux soon found that Kylo had several other vanilla scented cleaning items like soap, body was, and shampoo. He felt very much relaxed cleaning himself. Though he would have to change some of the bandages, it is still nice to let the wounds breath a little. He just had to be careful about certain spots.

  
The warm water felt good on his sore skin. He finally felt relaxed for the first time in days. He then felt the presence of the alpha coming near the apartment. Even before they even bonded Hux could tell where his presence is. This is bad. Very bad. He can’t possibly be thinking about this alpha in any other way. There is no reason he should thinking about. Right now he is in the shower enjoying all the warmth and comfort. Phasma can deal with the idiotic wolf. It is Hux time.

 

\---------

 

 

The door slammed open to reveal Kylo Ren. Phasma looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Her nosed scrunched up when she got a whiff of blood. It made sense when she saw the blood on his boots and a little on his pants. He killed several people judging by the smell. A little concern was written on her face, mainly because he smelled like death.   
“Loose a temper?” She asked with a slight smirk trying to act smug. He glared at her. “Seriously though, who did you kill?”

  
“Doesn’t matter,” he looked around the area. “Where’s Hux?”

  
“Taking a shower,” she answered. Kylo nodded his head. “Don’t get any ideas.”

  
“What ideas?” It almost sounded playful. “I just need to change out of my bloody clothes.” The dark haired alpha began to stalk towards his bedroom. That is not a good sign. The female alpha jumped into action and followed him. She came in just in time to see him drop a shirt on the ground. She saw all sorts of scars scattered over his back. She wondered a little about his fights. However, Kylo began walking to the bathroom.

  
“Like hell you are going in there,” she shouted while tackling him to the ground. His head hit the floor with a thud.

  
“You don’t get to control me,” Kylo growled angrily kicking her. She hit the drawers. Phasma growled as she stood up, a little blood coming from her bit lip. She walked over to him punching the bastard in his pretty little face. He returned the favor. This began a continuous pattern of hurting one another. Parts of their body would be bruised black and blue. They eventually backed away from each other ready to go all on wolf attack mode. Kylo is going to kill this bitch. Phasma is going to kill this bastard. As long as one of them is dead it will be satisfactory. They charged at each other, both of their fangs coming out.

  
Both of the alphas stopped short from hitting something more precious. Hux stood in between them wrapped in a towel. The water on his hair made it look like a dark amber color. The thought of bending him over became too much now. He felt darkness within his gut. He wanted to mark and claim him. There is so much he wanted to do to this omega. His slim, fit body with freckles over the shoulders is just truly adorable. Ren just had to resist the urge to bend him over. Yeah. These are truly good thoughts when there is someone standing in front of him in a towel.

  
“What the hell are you two doing?” He asked looking very annoyed. “I come out just to find both of you fighting like wolves.”

  
“We are wolves,” Kylo became the most obvious person in the world.

  
“Thank you for pointing that out,” Hux rolled his eyes. “But we are not living in some back water cave where instincts rules over our actions. Stop this nonsense immediately or, so help me, I will tear you limb from limb.” Kylo laughed a little. Hux glared at the man, though it only made him laugh harder because the wet hair made it so much more adorable. “Is something funny, Ren?”

  
“You,” he answered with that stupid smirk on his face. Hux knew there is a reason he did not take him seriously. It is because he is soaking wet and in a towel. When he gets dry he will kill the man. “Alright, I had my fun. Let me get you some clothes.” Hux thought that was actually a little sweet of him. Still did not make up for thinking so lowly of him.   
Hux kept his glare at him. His attention then turned to Phasma as if she will give a proper explanation as to why they were about to battle to the death.

"He was going to walk in on you," she told him. Ren gave her a pretend hurt look of betrayal.

  
“I’m covered in blood,” he defended. Hux took a deep breath. Yes, there is alpha blood on him. Hux would be lying if he did not feel the slightest bit turned on about it. There is something attractive about the idea of a fresh kill. He could imagine Kylo standing over a blood body looking all powerful. That thought enchanted him more than it should.

Hux pictured Kylo Ren breathing heavily as he won. The thrill of victory coursing through his veins. He would have to burn off that energy. Hux would be willing enough to offer him… No. Hux had control over his mind. He would not let these wild fantasies of the strange alpha control him. There is no reason he would ever offer himself to the man just because he found him attractive. Though, if he had to, Kylo seems like the type of alpha he is attracted to. No. Not even going to think about that.

  
“Excuses,” Hux simply said. Kylo tossed him some oversized pajamas. He walked back into the bathroom to get changed in peace. He hears slight bickering on the other end of the door. Clearly the two alphas were disagreeing on something. He quickly got changed before walking out again. He is thankful that he had the decency to give him some clothes. Although he wished that he had some of his own clothing with him.

  
When he walked out he could tell there is something that the two were talking about. “Hux, can we trust you alone?” She asked looking over at him. He looked almost insulted by the question.

  
“I have taken care of myself before,” he deadpanned. “Why do you ask such a stupid question?”

  
“We’re getting you some of your normal clothes,” Phasma said. “I’m bringing Kylo with me because I can’t trust him with you.”

  
“When are you going to work?” Hux asked. “Also, it seems like he rarely stays here during the day. You need to remember that I am not weak either.”

  
“Well, for today I want him with me,” Phasma said. She will always be the older sister to him. She will always be concerned for his safety, though he can take care of himself in all honesty. “Seriously, he reeks of alpha blood. I can’t possibly trust him.”

  
“Fine, I’ll go with you,” he gave in. He then turned to look at Hux with a playful expression on his face. “Will you miss me?” The omega did not dignify him with a response; instead he sat on the bed with a cold expression on his face. He liked the bed. He will have to kick the bastard off of it. “Well, let’s go. We need to get those tight clothes that frame that nice ass of yours.”

  
“Are you always going to be like this?” Hux narrowed his eyes.

  
“Yes,” he answered honestly.

  
This is wolf; this alpha is going to be the death of Hux. If he thought he was going to die by all the fights he got into with Phasma then he is totally wrong. He watched the female alpha drag the man away by the collar of his shirt. Once they were both out of the house he relaxed on the bed. It has been a crazy few days, an even crazier day he will admit. Being in that First Order placed messed him up. He tried to forget about. Fuck he wanted to forget ever being there. He had never been used in such a way before.

  
Hux was certainly no stranger to sex, but the way they used him is so undignified. He preferred it more when it was on his terms, on his say so. There is no way in hell he is going to bend to some alpha’s beck and call. If he wanted an alpha to take control then he would order him to so. Hux is not an omega that is dying to have someone fill him. He is in control of his body. But when he is around Ren he feels his control fail. He doesn’t want that happen. It almost scares him a little. Hux doesn’t want to be like other omegas. He wants to be free from the bond that so many of his kind long for. He is confused by this situation. Oh so very confused.

 

\-----------------

 

Kylo sniffs the clean apartment. He had never seen a cleaner place before, even his own apartment that he barely lives in is not this clean. Phasma navigated to his room leaving the dark haired man to look around the place. Ren saw some pictures of him and Phasma. There was one in front of a coffee shop. That must be what he means by work. They must own a business together. Then there is one of Hux at his college graduation by the looks of it. He looked so cute. This place felt like Hux. It smelled like him. The sweet intoxicating scent caused him to go crazy. He never thought he could feel so much towards an omega. If someone told him that he would steal ginger from his master than he would have laughed. All of this almost seemed unreal. The worst part is he enjoyed how strong willed Hux is. He could actually kill him. If he did that then it would be very impressive.

  
He needs to get a hold of himself. It is distractions like this that are dangerous. Perhaps that is the reason that his master did not allows wolves to bond. Well, he lost all sense of caring upon meeting Hux. He is everything he could ever want in a mate and possibly more. However, there is a little issue known as Phasma. She walked into the room interrupting his thought process with a duffle bad. She still had that steely look on her face. Yeah. She is going to be trouble.

  
“I don’t want you to touch him,” she said as coldly as possible. “Don’t fucking look at him. I bet the only reason you’re helping us is because of his smell, isn’t it?” Kylo avoided looking at her. He could sense a rising panic in her. “He doesn’t deserve you.” Maybe she knows more than she lets on. Phasma does seem smart. “He’s put up with enough shit and he certainly does not need you in his life.”

  
Kylo stalked towards her. The air in the area felt denser than before. Phasma felt like her life might be in danger, but she will not back down. Kylo had to admire her loyalty to the omega. “What do you know?” He asked making sure he looked as deadly as possible. “You can’t possibly know about me. Besides, I will do what I wish. No one has stopped me before and I don’t intend on someone doing it now. I’ve kill people for less.”

  
“Don’t touch Hux,” she snarled. “Don’t drag him into your messed up life.”

  
“Here I thought you truly respect him,” Kylo said. “Maybe I was wrong. Do you want him for yourself or is it something else?”

  
“Just don’t hurt him or I will destroy you,” Phasma barked.

  
“I won’t,” he whispered. “But that doesn’t mean he won’t hurt me. Remember, I am protecting both of you from my master and I can easily turn you in, is that understood?” Phasma had a look of terror before nodding her head. “Good girl. Let’s get back to Hux.”

  
Phasma walked past him and towards the door. Kylo followed behind her. She will not be in the way of what he desires. But even if she gave her blessing it all depended on Hux. Although it would be hard to convince him or even seduce him it will all be worth it. He has a strong will that is truly admirable. He will never willingly submit to just anyone. It is one of his best qualities. It will be a difficult task getting Hux to trust him. Good thing Kylo always enjoyed a good challenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos from the first chapter! I was so amazing seeing them and made me feel happy! Glad you all love this. Gotta love omega Hux because it is very fun and interesting. Also, I love writing Phasma as his overprotective sister type. I don't know, but I just picture it in this situation. Anyways, thank you so much for everything, you guys are amazing! Keep being awesome! Love yo faces!


	3. In On It Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the First Order alphas unfortunately run into Hux in a grocery market.

Hux woke up in the curled up against a pillow that smell liked Kylo. It relaxed him even further into the bed. He really enjoyed how soft this mattress was. Kylo slept on the couch, which caused him a little bit of joy since Phasma practically growled at him to sleep there. She slept on the floor in her wolf form. By the looks of it she went to the kitchen, most likely to make breakfast. There is no real reason to get out of the bed. Other than to beat Ren to the bathroom before he took all of the hot water. The alpha looked like the kind that would use up all the hot water… ON HIS FUCKING HAIR! Hux groaned as he sat up in the bed. He stretched a little before going to the bathroom.

  
Hux started the water before stripping of the pajamas. He walked into the shower. He is amazed by the amount of product Kylo has in his shower. Hux spent a few longer extra minutes in the shower. He had no desire to leave this place. It is warm, comforting. Once he felt clean, he left the war shower. When he was done he went back to the room to get a change of clothes. By the drawers is Ren. All he had on were a pair of pajama pants. Hux took in the sight of the muscled back with scars covering all of it. A small blush crept up his cheeks.

  
Kylo turned around. He was holding some clothes to change into. “Are you done yet?” He asked. “Or are you just going to walk around in a towel? I wouldn’t mind that actually.”

  
Hux rolled his eyes. This man, this wolf is going to be such an annoyance to him. “I just came to get a change of clothes,” he reached into his duffle bag grabbing some underwear, a grey shirt, and nice pair of jeans. They were not what he normally wore, but he likes to think of this little time spent here as a vacation. At least once all of this is blown over he can return to his normal life without ever having to deal with Kylo Ren again.

  
Turning around to go back to the bathroom he felt something behind him. Ren, his presence is ever looming. He could feel his breath on his neck. This guy is sort of creepy because of the way he just vanishes and reappears. It is still interesting. Hux turned to look at him. He frowned looking at the wolf. He loomed over him despite being two inches shorter than him. “If you’re going to try something it won’t work,” Hux said. “Because you know it’s not going to happen.”

  
“I just like you’re smell,” he told him honestly. Hux rolled his eyes. This alpha is just a mess. “I am being honest about only wearing the towel.”

  
Hux turned around to go back into the bathroom. He quickly put some clothes on and dried his hair. He walked out of the bathroom to see Kylo sitting on his bed. “Bathroom is free,” he gestured before strolling out of the room. He could smell eggs being made. Phasma placed them on a plate for Hux before sitting down to drink some coffee and read her book. Hux loved the fresh eggs. It feels like forever since he actually had a decent meal. The female alpha then looked up at him with a little concern in her eyes. Hux always liked that about her. She will always be like an older sister to him.

  
“I have to go into work today,” she told him. “Two of managers are sick and I need to be there. Can I trust you alone?”

  
“I’m insulted,” Hux said. He knew he was not at top health at the current moment, but he can still take care of himself. “I thought you could trust me. It’s not like I’m a weak omega begging for a cock.”

  
“It’s not that,” she said. “Kylo informed me that he’s staying here today. I don’t exactly trust the guy.”

  
“I can handle myself,” he drank his coffee. “Besides, I need to buy some things for the kitchen.”

  
“No,” they heard the wolf say behind them. He is dressed with a towel draped over his shoulders to keep his hair from getting the clothing wet. “You are not going anywhere.”

  
“Your kitchen is shit,” he commented. “If I am going to be staying here there needs to be certain items. Like, I don’t know, actual decent food that is not take-out.”

  
“Sorry if I don’t do much cooking,” Kylo responded. Phasma simply glared at the man as he approached the table. Hux turned back to his food, poking at his eggs. Phasma can easily sense two things coming from the them. It could either be the fact that both parties want to fuck one another or that they hate the other’s guts. Bottom line it is not a good thing. “I can run out and get the items you need to function.”

  
“I would like to go out myself,” Hux said.

  
“And risk my clan to find you,” Kylo snapped. He rolled his eyes turning to look at the impossible man. “You are not going anywhere until the search for you has calmed down.”

  
“Do you really think they will discern me for the missing omega?” Hux asked. “There are other omegas that do not belong to them, humans, and so many other damn smells.” There is no way he is just going to stay in this apartment. He will go mad if he had to stay pent up here. Especially with Kylo Ren.

  
“I know they’ll find you,” Kylo warned. “I’ve trained some of the best hunters in my clan.”

  
“But aren’t you and the older wolf the only ones that know what I smell like?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “I think I will be fine."

  
“How about we all just chill,” Phasma said. There did not need to be a fight right now. Of course she is ninety percent positive Hux would kill the alpha given the chance. “We don’t need to start anything bad. Hux, I’ll buy groceries after work. You need to rest and gain your strength.” Hux scoffed with a roll o his eyes. “Kylo, don’t you fucking touch him. I’ll be back before six when the night managers come.” She stood up. She pulled her red leather jacket over her. She looked at the two. “Can I trust you two alone?”

  
“No,” they said in unison. At least they agreed on something.

  
“Great,” she said. “Take care.” She then looked at Kylo. “And I swear to god if either of you do anything I will murder your fucking asses.”

  
Phasma left the apartment. Hux sighed. He went over to the couch. Kylo looked at him with a question on his tongue. “Are you two siblings or something?” He asked. However, he would guess completely different. Neither of them shared any characteristics that were similar in any way.

  
“No,” Hux answered. “We grew up in a foster home together. She’s probably the only alpha I actually trust.” Hux did not like the foster home growing up. Mainly because it was where werewolf children that were abandoned by their parents or children that ran away from home. He was neither of those pups. His mother sent him there to be safe before she was killed. Hux hated it there. He was mocked for part wolf and an omega to add onto that. His life was miserable there.

  
“You’re saying you don’t trust me?” Kylo asked.

  
“Well, you do work for those fucking assholes that kidnapped me,” Hux growled. “As far as I know you are still waiting for a chance to pounce on me.”

  
The smirk on his face grew a little bigger. He moved a little closer to him, looming over the omega. “Perhaps I am,” he told him honestly. There is no reason to hide his intentions with Hux. He would find out sooner or later.

  
“You are unbelievable,” the omega commented scooting away from him. They fell into silence. It is awkward. Kylo went back to his room. Hux grabbed the blanket closing his eyes. He needed more sleep.

  
Kylo walked back into the living room. “I just realized something,” he said. Hux groaned. He really wanted him to shut up so he can get some sleep. “You’re not a normal wolf. you don't appear to be able to change at will. Even your scent is off. Are you only part wolf?”

  
“Yes,” he told him. “My father was a human while my mother was a wolf. I only change during the full moon.”

  
“Never met a half-breed before,” Kylo said.

  
“Never met a more idiotic alpha before,” Hux complained. “Now please shut up.” He closed his eyes, not wanting to listen to his voice any longer. Kylo seemed to listen to him since he went back to his room. At least he can finally get some rest.

 

___________

 

Hux got an hours worth of rest before he woke up. He went to the kitchen to get something decent to eat. The kitchen is mostly barren save for the leftovers from last night’s dinner. The omega decided that it was time to get some more food. There needed to be something else in the kitchen besides leftovers. Hux snuck into the bedroom. Kylo was asleep on his bed. It was strange seeing him like since he looked so peaceful. Well, no time to admire that fluffy head of hair, he grabbed his wallet from his duffle bag. He will be back before Kylo even notice he’s gone.

  
He began leaving the room. “Where do you think you’re going?” Hux turned around.

  
“Out,” he answered simply.

  
“You are going to stay here,” ordered Kylo. He suddenly moved off his bed and in front of the ginger omega. Hux gritted his teeth looking at the dark haired alpha. There is no way in hell that his life will be dictated by someone like him. This is exactly why he stayed away from wolves like him. Sadly growing up in a foster home with abandoned wolf children allowed him to see truly how the world works with alphas and omegas. Alpha ruled the house. They were the strong, while the poor little omegas listened to their every word. Being an omega sucked because of the constant heat cycles to keep up with, also not to forget that being one virtually means that one must be submissive.

  
Last time Hux check he was not submissive and kicked people around like they were dirt. He is not like other omegas, nor did he have any intention of being some pet to an alpha. There is certainly no way in hell… No. There is no way in the entire universe that he will ever bend to someone’s will. Hux is not weak. Hux worked too fucking hard in his life to become independent. Now this alpha is going to try and tell him what to do. He would rather the entire planet be destroyed before he took orders from an alpha with ridiculously fluffy hair that clearly had too much conditioner in it.

  
“Are you telling me what to do?” Hux asked giving the best deadly stare he can muster. Actually he might choke the man.

  
“Yes,” he responded. Okay! That’s it! Time to kill this fucker. Hux wrapped his hands around Ren’s neck squeezing tightly around it. Kylo tried clawing at the hands, but the omega kneed him down. Clearly he is not weak. Hux loosened his grip a little so he Kylo would get his next couple words into his head.

  
“Let’s make one thing clear,” Hux growled bringing his face closer. Hux was now leaning over his body while Kylo’s knees touched the ground. “ _You_ do not tell _me_ what to do. I am my own person. We are both in this together. Do you understand, Ren?” He let go of his neck. Kylo began breathing heavily. This omega is something entirely different. The omegas that the First Order kept are generally well behaved, docile, and extremely submissive. Well, except that omega that allowed a prisoner to escape. He blames him for all of this. If it weren’t for him then Snoke would not feel the need to keep an omega secret from him. He blames that FN-2187 for everything. He watched Hux back away from him, still looking very angry and displeased. Of could he would be mad at him for saying such things.

  
Kylo still had a hard time breathing before he stood off from the ground. “Feel better now that you got your anger out?” He asked, though he knew what the answer would be.

  
“Well, you’re not dead,” he responded looking at the wolf. “Don’t give me that look. It’s as if you have never dealt with an omega with a mind of their own before. Or maybe it’s because I’m actually strong.”

  
“There’s only been one other sort of like you,” Kylo said. He glared at him. “Of course that ended in disaster.”

  
“Much like how this is going to end,” Hux grabbed his wallet that had fallen on the ground. “I’m going to do some proper grocery shopping now. I can take care of myself. Try not to get into trouble.”

  
Hux walked out the door without much conflict coming from Ren. Of course, after nearly being choked to death he wouldn’t dare get in his way. However, the anger he felt for being weak to an omega boiled under his skin. He wanted to punch and smash anything he can get his hands on. Once Hux was out of Kylo apartment he punched the wall. There is very clearly a fist print there. He would have to fix it later. Right now he felt the need to watch over Hux. He still did not trust him alone, or with his men going around searching for a ginger haired omega. Ren followed him down to the little grocery store and waited outside where he knew Hux would not see him. Now he watched the store like the lost guard dog that he is.

 

The little grocery store seemed fairly empty with the exception of the single person working the cash register and a person stocking the place. There was no smell of anyone dangerous. It almost provided some relief. Almost being the key word. There will always be someone that could be a threat and fighting in a public place with people around is truly annoying. Hux grabbed a shopping cart. He quickly went through the aisles getting what he felt they needed in the apartment. He grabbed a few vegetables, fruit, and some other items they would need. Maybe he should teach Kylo Ren to actually cook so he isn’t doing all the work. That is probably not a good idea since he could burn down the apartment. Nope. There is no way he is going to teach that man how to cook.

  
He has some serious gull to act this way towards him. His scent spoke just spoke so many things about the personality of the alpha. Kylo Ren is obnoxious, stubborn, rude, mentally unstable in some way, and felt like he had power over people. He is the type of person he avoided. He is the type of person that gave him cause to learn how to fight. Deep down he wanted to become the alpha and rip him apart limb from limb. However, that would never change. He is doomed to be who is. But he can certainly try. He just hated Ren so much, but at the same time felt such an attraction to the man. It is honestly the most conflicted he had ever felt before in life.

  
Shuffling his thoughts to the back of his mind, he walked down an aisle that has all sorts of pasta. He then noticed, out of the corner of his eye, as blond haired alpha looking at him. He ignored the looks he was getting from the alpha while grabbing a box of spaghetti. Once that was done he went to grab some eggs. He spotted another alpha following him. He let out a low warning growl not to get near him. It appeared to work since he backed away a little. This made him feel uncomfortable. Two alphas that seemed to be interested in him in one place seemed a bit odd. Hux knew he had to get out here immediately. They were sniffing him out. Hux went to the checkout lane. He was pleasant towards the woman working it. The entire interaction was short lived.

  
Once everything is bought he quickly made an exit out of the store. The two alphas were still following him. Hux began to walk faster. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed his wrist dragging him into an alleyway. The blond alpha pinned him to the brick wall causing him to drop his grocery bags. Hux groaned when he heard his eggs cracking. He glared at the alpha for causing such a tragedy to happen. This alpha is going to totally pay for this. Hux just had to figure out their weak points. There are the obvious places, but then there are the places that will kill them. He had to sink his teeth into an artery or someplace where they will bleed heavily.

  
“You are a hard one to track,” the blond alpha spoke. He looked Hux over with a smirk on his face before sniffing him. “You are very attractive and smell like a dream. I can tell why Leader Snoke wants you.”

  
“You have to wrong person,” he growled.

  
“No, it’s the right one,” a dark haired alpha said. “A ginger omega is sort of one in a million. You’re coming with us.”

  
“You really think this is a smart idea?” Hux asked. He is going to tear these two idiots apart. “Because when your boss caught me last time it was only because he drugged me. However, as you can see I am quite very self aware at the moment.”

  
The alphas laughed looking at him. “You’re still just an omega,” the blond alpha said caressing his face. Hux gave him a pretend sweet look, leaning into the hand before biting it. The wolf screamed trying to remove his hand from Hux’s mouth. He managed to bite a finger off. He spat it out of his mouth. Blood dripped from his mouth. The alpha gritted his teeth moving his good hand to punch the omega in his face. Hux kicked him back while punching the other alpha in the face. The ginger omega began to punch the downed wolf. More blood game for the alpha as his nose started bleeding along with some coming from his mouth. Hux became too distracted by teaching this alpha a lesson to notice his friend was coming behind him.

  
He turned around right as Kylo slammed the wolf against the wall. The other wolf seemed very surprised by his appearance. He looked him over, then the omega before looking back to him. “Master Ren,” was the last words he spoke before Kylo leaned against his throat to tear it apart. Hux heard the neck snap to keep the person from suffering too much. Hux looked at him with a surprised look on his face. There was blood dripping on his chin just like his own. It looked very attractive on him with his light skin. Hux wondered if when he hunted he came home covered in blood and smelling of victory. Yes. These thoughts he as having while attempting to kill two alphas is a good thing. He banished those thoughts out of his mind, even though the sight of him looming over a dead body just made him appear powerful. It is really appealing.

  
The person he sat on top of groaned. “Can you kill him already?” Kylo asked. Hux nodded his head placing both hands on each side of his head before snapping it quickly. “Impressive.”

  
The redhead tried determining if that is a compliment or insult. Ultimately he decided that it is a compliment. “You don’t live on your own without knowing how to fight,” Hux said standing up. Kylo grabbed the fallen grocery bags. Some of it was still useable, but other items not so much. “They broke my fucking eggs.”

  
Kylo laughed a little. He wiped the blood off his chin. “I’ll buy you a new dozen,” he offered. The omega sighed looking at the two bodies. “I’m actually very impressed.” He noticed the finger on the ground. “Anyways, if you want to bring these bags back to the apartment I’ll take care of the bodies.”

  
“Excuse me?” Hux asked. “We’re both in on this.”

  
“Fine,” he growled in annoyance, though it might be better having him assist him. “Just bring these to the apartment and then we’ll take care of the bodies.”

  
Hux grabbed the bags. He ran to the apartment and quickly sat the bags on the island in the kitchen. He went to check on himself in the bathroom. Yup. There is blood coming from his mouth. He washed it off quickly before running out grabbing a few trash bags. When he returned to the alleyway he saw that Kylo had moved the bodies to where no one would see them. Kylo was waiting nervously for Hux to return.

  
Ren noticed the bags. “Good thinking,” he said. He reached down picking up the first body. Hux helped him get it into the bag. In a separate bag they placed the second one. Kylo ran a hand through his hair. “We need to get to the outskirts of town. There we dismember them and burn them.” Hux grimaced at the idea. “It’s the only way to get them off your scent. Now, any ideas on how we can be sneaky?”

  
“One,” he said. “My car. It’s parked across the street. Phasma must have driven it here in case I needed to make a quick escape or something.”

  
“Do you have the keys?” Kylo asked.

  
“Most likely in my duffle bag,” he answered.

  
“I’ll be right back,” Kylo told him before running off towards the apartment. Hux waited until he returned holding some keys. Hux then pointed to where his car is parked. Kylo drove it near the alley. They loaded the bodies into the car and drove off. It was awkward in the car. They were both in a very confined place, alone. His scent comforted him. He wanted to be closer to Kylo. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair. But that can never happen. At least not with two dead bodies in the back.

  
About forty-five minute drive until they were at the woods. Kylo got out. Hux followed. The man grabbed the first body and then the second. He brought them further into the woods. Once they were deep enough he pulled the lifeless carcasses out. He began to tear their limbs apart. Hux scrunched his eyebrows together.

  
“It’s to make it look like a battle. We send a head, maybe an arm down the river for a clan member to find out,” Kylo explained. “That way it will appear you’re somewhere else instead of residing in my apartment. We burn the remaining body parts.”

  
“That’s actually smart,” Hux complimented. Kylo smiled a little at the little praise he received from the other man.

  
He tore apart the bodies. It did look like a battle scene. Hux watched him do his work. At least this will give Hux some peace of mind. It did irritate him that he was truly thankful for Kylo coming and saving his ass. The thought that he killed his own people sort of brought a warmth over his heart. It brought a sort of warmth over him. Again he should banish all those thoughts. Right now there are two dead werewolves that Kylo is tearing apart. Yeah… This is not fun.

  
After a few hours of making the area look like a bloody scene, Kylo started a fire. They stood there in silence as the evidence was being burned. Kylo moved towards Hux looking like he was about to wrap an arm around him, but stopped short of it. He wouldn’t do anything Hux did not approve of. It was not like Hux would deny it at this point. In fact, a little contact from him seemed nice. The setting was perfect with the sun sinking lower and lower into the horizon with beautiful colors streaming all throughout the forest. Perhaps Hux has been a little too hard on him. Well, actually he has not really been that hard.

  
Hux scooted closer to him. The warmth from his body seemed nice. His hair stuck to his face a little from the labor of tearing apart the body. Kylo sighed running his hand through his hair. He looked really attractive at this moment. He wondered what he looked like when he screwed someone. It sounded very appealing. Ren’s tone body hunched over his and giving him bit marks that he would gladly wear. Hux shook his head. Bad thoughts needed to go away. He did not scoot away from Kylo because it felt nice being near him.

  
The fire died down. Kylo finished the overall look of the area. He tore a few strands of hair off of Hux. “Ouch,” Hux said touching his hair.

  
“Have to make it look like you were here,” Kylo explained. “Then they’ll go in another direction.”

  
Hux nodded his head. Eventually the two piled into the car. Hux watched as the scenery went by. It was nice. Maybe he and Kylo had a future together. Maybe they had something special. Hux looked over at the man. He allowed this man to protect him. He allowed this man to become a part of his life. He needed more time to think this over. However, deep there is something the two shared.

  
“You need a shower,” Hux said with a smirk.

  
“No shit,” he retorted back. “Do you think your sister is back at home?”

  
“Most likely,” Hux said.

  
“Damn,” Ren sighed. “When we get back I’ll order pizza.”

  
"Extra pepperoni,” Hux demanded. Kylo rolled his eyes, but almost fondly.

  
“Of course,” Kylo said a smirk on his face. “Whatever the princess wants.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter baby! Woo! We learned a little about Hux, being part wolf and all that. Prepare for more! God I have so much planned for this fic. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This couple is fun to write! Thank you all for the kudos, comments, and all the other nice feels! You guys are amazing! Love yo faces!


	4. The Heat-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux goes into heat. 
> 
> Warning: Sex. Of course if you are reading this why would care about warnings?

Kylo looked at the sleeping figure that is Hux. He hated sleeping on the couch when there is a comfortable bed and an adorable omega that he could be sleeping in. If the female alpha was not here he would certainly have taken the omega a long time ago. She is just like his guard dog. Hux had proven to be a most interesting creature. He had a strong will, enough to beat the shit out of him. Kylo respected that the most about the omega. Unlike the others he has interacted with Hux is not weak. He broke the stereotype for his kind. However, his desire for him over the last two days has almost become too much for him to handle. It had gotten so bad that he is dreaming about the ginger omega in such… compromising positions.

  
The alpha left the apartment while it was still dark out. He needs some fresh air or something to get his mind off of screwing Hux. Controlling his urges used to be easy around him, but today it seemed like pheromones seemed like they were stronger than normal. They drove his brain crazy. He went running in the woods. The fresh air felt good going through his fur. Being a wolf always came naturally to Kylo. It is being human that he hated the most. The idea that he had to be polite, not kill anyone for looking at him funny, and just being human is exhausting. Being a wolf is so much better.

  
While on his run he noticed two of his own members running. They were most likely hunting. One of them approached him. The smell of the wolf said female alpha. She motioned for Kylo to follow her. He did because it might provide something interesting. They arrived at a cabin that is reserved by the clan for hunting weekends or to get away. They transformed into the human shape. Kylo did the same. It is a good that members of this clan felt comfortable being naked. The female alpha sat on the couch looking up at him.

  
“Leader Snoke isn’t happy,” she informed him grimly. “We were sent out early this morning to look for him.”

  
“Why is it so important we find him that our leader would want to send hunters in the middle of the night?” Kylo asked. Her male companion grimaced while looking between her and him.

  
“It’s nearly breeding season,” he answered. Kylo raised an eyebrow. It is spring. That would mean a lot of omegas will be coming into heat. He maybe participated once or twice during this sex fest. He found it pointless. Kylo actually felt like it was not up to him to provide the next generation. He also had no desire to have any pups. However, he knew some actually wanted children, regardless of the omega that will provide them an offspring. “He wants him for that reason.”

  
“Well,” Kylo said. It clicked in his mind. That is why Hux smelled so good this morning. That is why he cannot get him out of his mind. His heat is about to start. Oh. This is not a good thing. “That does make sense. Any luck?”

  
“No,” she groaned. She looked at the ceiling. “The omegas were starting to smell really nice this morning though. Really hope someone switches soon so I can get the one I’ve been eyeing.”

  
“Brunet or blonde?” The male asked.

  
“Raven haired,” she smiled. “Master Ren, are you participating this year?”

  
“No,” Kylo informed her. He would much rather stay in his place monitoring Hux during his heat. Or perhaps screwing him senseless. He liked the second option much better.

  
“You never seem to participate,” the male alpha said.

  
“Because I have no desire to participate,” Ren said coldly. “I just have no desire to use an already used omega.”

  
“Don’t try pushing Master Ren too far,” she said. “Besides, since he doesn’t come it means more for us. Will you be looking for the omega while we’re having fun?”

  
“Do I do anything other than serve our leader?”Kylo asked with a slight smirk on his face. These two did not know he was lying. All they saw of him is the loyal dog to their master. Of course if they knew he is constantly thinking about fucking some omega it would change their view dramatically. Now his thoughts traveled to Hux. His heat is kicking in. Not a good sign. He wondered if Phasma will leave him alone. Omegas always cause so much trouble. “I’ll leave. You two enjoy the week.”

  
“Same to you, sir,” the female alpha said.

  
Kylo transformed into a wolf and left. He ran to the location where he hid his clothing. He noticed that his phone had a message on it. It was from Phasma. She insisted that they have each other’s numbers in case of an emergency. Apparently one such emergency had just arisen. He called her right away. Part of him was thinking it had concern to Hux’s heat. Another part is thinking that she will be yelling at him to stay the fuck away from her friend.

  
“Hello,” she said. He heard the clatter of people in the background. She must be working.

  
“What is it you want?” He asked glaring at the sky. All he managed to put on was his shirt. He wanted that soft cotton against his skin.

  
“You left early this morning,” she said. “I thought something happened to you.”

  
“I went for a run,” he informed her. “Were you worried about me?”

  
He could practically sense her eyes rolling. “Hux was for some reason,” Phasma explained. “Anyways, his heat is going to start up sometime this week. I think it’s best if you and I get like a hotel near by the apartment. It’s better for his protection.”

  
“Don’t you trust me?” Kylo asked. He is enjoying this.

  
“Hell no!” She almost screamed. He heard her apologizing to costumers for being loud.

  
“Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll get a room. First I need to get my stuff. Is that cool if I at least do that?”

  
“Don’t breathe while you’re in there,” she warned. “He already smells something terrible.”

  
“Got it,” Ren said. “See you later, Phasma.” He hung up the phone. He at least owed her that much to listen to her orders. After all he does not think Hux would be keen on him hurting his sister. Kylo sighed because for once he seemed interested in this stupid heat cycle that has so many other alphas interested. Hux actually smells appealing. Hux actually seems worth wild. Hux is actually the most perfect omega he has ever met. Ren began making his way back to the apartment.

  
When he opened the door to his place he could smell it: omega heat. The scent is so intoxicating that he finds it hard to focus on the task at hand. He stepped further into the apartment. What was that task again? Kylo thought continuing towards his bedroom. The door is shut. Oh right. It was screwing Hux senseless. He opened the door to see that he is not here. The omega is in the bathroom. Ren walked over to it. His erection throbbed. Just the idea of him panting as he waited for a throbbing cock to enter him.

  
Kylo twisted the knob only to find that it is locked. “Hux,” he growled. The sound of Hux being startled entered his ears. “Unlock the door. Let me help you.”

  
“HA! Like you would help me,” Hux said. Still stubborn despite his ever increasing need to be filled. A soft moan came from the other side of the door. Oh, Kylo wanted to get in there so desperately. “J-just leave me alone.” He must be fingering himself. That thought is so sexy. Kylo tried to push the door down, but it is locked. He did not want to break it because he would have to fix it and that would be annoying. Fuck it is so hard to decide what to do.

  
Somehow he ended up ramming his body to the door. A small squeak of surprise came from the other side. “I barricaded the damn door,” Hux informed him.

  
“How the hell did you manage that?” Kylo asked glaring at him through the door.

  
“I managed to get both night stands in here along with several blankets and pillows,” he told him honestly. When Hux does not want to be bothered he made damn sure that no one could get to him.

  
“What about food?” He asked hoping that will someone convince him to get out.

  
“Plenty of crackers and water,” he says. Kylo Ren had never seen a more resourceful omega in his life.

  
The alpha would have to try a gentler approach. He leaned his head against the door. Poor Hux probably is not getting satisfied with just his fingers. Kylo can provide the perfect relief to him. He can actually make him feel good. “Hux,” he said calmly. “Let me in. I can help you.”

  
He could feel Hux thinking. It just has to go with their connection they had from the beginning. It is not just Kylo that wants to screw him, but Hux has been fighting this as well. “No,” he said with force. There was nothing added onto that. Probably because he is too consumed with his heat to add anything else to his sentence. Kylo had no idea what to do. His pants felt really restricted. Why can’t Hux just let him fuck him senseless?

  
“Well if you need me I will be in the kitchen consumed with lust,” Ren said walking away from the kitchen. He should leave his home and go somewhere else so he will not be tempted to screw this omega. However, he did not want to leave. He really wanted to fuck him on the floor until both collapsed on the floor soaked in sweat. Kylo wanted Hux to be violent with him. He wanted Hux to scratch his back until blood dripped down. He wanted to do so much with Hux that it drove him crazy.

  
Kylo sat there waiting in the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich. The wolf tried to eat, but it is very hard to focus on his food when there is an omega just dying for him. Well, he might not be dying for him. He might want someone to fuck him until he felt better. Kylo groaned as he finished eating. After that he went to the living room to trying watching something to get his mind away from Hux.   
Two agonizing hours passed. The smell kept getting stronger and Kylo continued to get harder. This is not fair. Never has he had to wait this hard just to get his cock into someone. Never has he had to be so patient. If only Hux had not barricaded the door he would have his way with him. That would not be good. Hux would tear him apart once he snapped out of his heat. Kylo became bored. He lay down on the couch to try and get some sleep. He figured that when Phasma is off of work she will track him down and force him away from Hux. Right now he wanted to be close to the ginger wolf.

  
Somehow he fell asleep despite his senses telling him break down that fucking door. He did not know how long he slept for, but he woke up to the smell being incredibly strong. The scent of spice and honey dance all along his senses making him have the strong urges again. This is not good. He should get out of this apartment. He should get as far away from Hux as possible. However, the thought of leaving an omega in heat did not sound like a good one.

 

__________

  
Kylo opened his eyes to see Hux straddling his waste. His face is flushed red and covered in sweat that his hair is sticking to his face. Kylo could feel the slick of Hux dripping onto his jeans. He didn’t like this pair anyways. Just looking at the sight of Hux in this state is something else. What really surprised him is that he is wearing one of his oversized shirts. Kylo likes to have larger shirts for when he gets wounded, but Hux just seemed so small in the XX Large shirt. He seemed desperate, almost like he is about fall over. There is also a look of being totally ticked. Hux did not want to come crawling to Kylo. Knowing him, despite the short time, the omega tried everything he could so he would not be crawling to the alpha.

  
Now, here he is, soaking in his own slick ready to be fucked. Kylo looked at him with a bit of surprise. His erection strained against his pants. “So, need my help?” Ren asked. He went to roll his hips to irritate him or cause some reach, but Hux kept his body exactly where it belonged. Now he is at the mercy of an insanely horny omega.

  
“Yes,” he breathed out sounding very irritated. “But there has to be conditions, rules, to keep anything bad from happening.”

  
“What do you have in mind?” Kylo asked. At this point he did not care as long as he could screw Hux.

  
“You cannot cum inside me,” he told him.

  
“I’m actually very sterile,” Kylo told him. Hux looked surprised. “The little guys are really useless.”

  
“Still doesn’t change the rule,” Hux said. “Next rule is don’t fucking mark me. I don’t care if you scratch me or bite any other part of my body, but you _do not_ mark me. Understand?”

  
“Okay, I can do that,” Kylo nodded his head thinking over his actions. “Are there any other rules?”

  
“I’m in charge,” Hux said. He is starting to become weak in his knees. He needed this. Kylo can smell in all over his body. “Whatever I say goes. You listen to me. Got it?”

  
“Got it,” Kylo said. His hands began to move up Hux’s legs. The omega trembled from the simple touch. “Can I fuck you now?” Hux looked down at Kylo for a solid minute. He wanted to determine if this is really happening. He wanted to make sure that this is the right call. Finally he nodded his head. Kylo grinned devilishly.

  
“Wait,” Hux said. Kylo groaned with annoyance. “We are not having sex on the couch.”

  
“Hux, we will most likely have sex all over this apartment,” Kylo said. His hands came to his ass. No underwear. He began to rub his index finger around the slickened hole. “Plus I don’t think you can wait that long.” Kylo slowly pushed the single finger inside. Hux moaned his head falling back. This sight fit Hux very well. Ren is a little surprised by how loose he is already. It struck him that Hux has most likely been fingering himself in the bathroom. He still liked this process.

  
“Just fuck me already,” Hux growled. “I already loosened myself up.”

  
“Are you really that eager?” Kylo asked sticking another finger inside. Hux is panting from something he’s easily been doing to himself for the last couple hours. Maybe it is because someone else is doing this to him. He chose not to stick a third finger in because his penis is honestly killing him. He removed the appendages.

  
Hux quickly rolled off Kylo to the floor. He began to unhook the button from his jeans. He molded his mouth around the shape of his cock. Kylo moaned. His mouth is something wicked. Hux used his teeth to remove the underwear. His hands reached up to grip onto his cock. Hux licked a strip up the shaft to the tip. Kylo watched him with such amazement. This omega is something else. Hux swallowed as much of his penis as possible. His hands fondled his balls giving a few light squeezes.

  
Kylo moaned. Of course he wanted to do more. As nice as it is to have an omega suck his dick he wanted it inside him more. He pulled on Hux’s hair to stop. He looked up at the alpha with lust filled eyes. Kylo leaned down to kiss him. It became a constant mashing of teeth. They broke away breathing heavily. Ren took his shirt off before tackling him. Hux looked up at him all breathless. He wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck to bring him closer. He licked his neck up to his ear lobe. As much as he liked this needy side of Hux there is an even greater activity he has in mind.

  
The alpha picked Hux up, placing him on the couch. He spread the legs wide. Hux moaned, looking away shyly. His slick covered his thighs. It might be getting on his couch, but he can always throw it away. Kylo smirked looking at Hux. His breathing is ragged. He needed Kylo’s cock inside him. Kylo wanted his cock inside him. The alpha stood up, keeping his legs spread. It is a good thing that his dick is already out thanks to this charming omega. He slowly began to push inside him. Hux gasped, gripping onto the couch tearing it a little.

  
“Are you sure you prepared yourself well enough?” Kylo joked. Hux is tight. It felt so good. Looking at the omega under him felt almost like a dream. Hux looked so cute, so needy, and so fucking hot. He gave a strong thrust to fully get inside him. Hux opened his mouth like he was screaming, but no sound came out. Instead all that came out was a little line of drool coming to his chin.

  
Ren began do shallow thrusts into Hux. The ginger omega wrapped his arms around Kylo. The alpha growled feeling the scratches on his back. Blood trailed down his back. It made the animal inside him grow wilder. His thrust became faster, rough, and deeper. Hux panted in his ear, called his name, or just anything that came to his sex fueled mind. This side of him is completely different. The few days he has spent with him it is clear that he is in perfect control over his needs. Even coming to Kylo with slick dripping ready to be fucked he kept control over himself.

  
Hux mewled, whined. All he wanted is to get off. The omega reached his hand up into Kylo’s hair twisting it to make him growl. Hux smirked looking at him. He continued to tug at his hair with each thrust. Kylo began to get a little irritated by the constant hair tugging. He wondered where Hux is going with this. This little omega always had something going on in his mind. He tugged again, this time harder than the previous times. Now he has had enough.

  
“What are you thinking?” Ren asked stopping his movements suddenly. Hux whined wriggling to get him to move again. A smirk played on his face.

  
“F-fuck me harder,” Hux breathed out. “As good as this is, I do want more.”

  
“Then tell me what you want,” he said very irritated. Hux’s legs began shaking a little bit. “After all, you’re in charge.”

  
“Fuck me hard,” Hux demanded coming closer to Kylo’s face. “Fuck me like an alpha.”

  
He pulled out of Hux. That move caused his sexually frustrated partner to give him a death glare. Kylo put a single finger up for him to be patient. He removed his pants since they were feeling too constricting. Now that he is fully bare he turned his attention to Hux. He took off the oversized shirt. He looked over the milky skin of his body with the adorable little freckles that he bore. Kylo pulled Hux off the couch onto the floor. He flipped the omega where his face is lying on the floor.

  
Hux scratched at the floors. He felt something slick run across his entrance. It’s Kylo’s tongue. He moaned as the wicked muscle prodded his entrance suddenly going inside. “Fuck!” Hux yelled. Kylo smirked. He reached his hand around his untouched penis. Hux cried out at the feeling. This stimulation felt so good. Actually he never knew that he would actually like this. His nails scratched at the wooden floors. Kylo knew his omega is teetering on the edge now. His thumb ran over the head making more precum coming out. He teased around the slit.

  
Kylo pulled his tongue out of his hole. He came close to his ear. “You should look at yourself,” Ren whispered huskily in his ear. A free hand played around his hole as he stuck four fingers in him at once. Hux pushed against the digits just to get off in some way. “You’re like a slut.” He moved his fingers inside brushing against his little sweet spot. Hux buried his face into the crook of his elbow. Kylo could not believe the sight. He kept fucking himself on the fingers inside him. “Actually, you are a slut, but you’re my slut.” The alpha licked up his back to his neck.

  
The alpha began to pump his member faster. The noises that came from Hux were to die for. Maybe he will record sometime during this heat. He can feel the muscles begin to retract, tighten around his fingers. “Just come for me,” he whispered. Kylo licked his neck. “You’ll feel so much better.” Ren gave a few strong stroked along with a few deep pushes into him. Hux came with a yell. His body convulsed, cum spilling on the floor. He breathed deeply trying to catch his breath. Kylo pulled his hand out.

  
“Do you feel a little better?” Ren asked. Hux nodded his head. “Good.” He spread his legs looking at the sight in front of him. Oh he is going to have fun this round. “Don’t worry, it will only get better from here.” With those words he did quickly pushed inside Hux. The omega screamed feeling the full length inside of him again. Kylo is certainly going to have fun now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! Wait until next week! It will be longer and kinker! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think because I am not the best at writing smut. I'll get better, I promise! Thank you for reading and for being awesome! Love all yo faces!


	5. The Heat-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex gets pretty intense

Two hours into this non-stop sex fest Hux is tied to the bed panting heavily as Kylo rammed his cock inside of him. The first rule was broken half an hour ago because apparently Hux liked the feeling of have his cum fill his ass. Ren certainly did not complain because he loved the moans that he made. During the two hours Kylo had cum three times while the omega under his came five times. Each time he screamed it made Kylo hungry for more. He hungered for this omega.

  
He stopped to take in the sweat and cum covered omega for the beauty that he is. His skin shined brightly, his back arched brilliantly, and his noises are something that anyone would kill for. He certainly is a lucky alpha. Hux began getting fussy by pulling on the restraints. He tried move to get something going. “You’re so cute,” Kylo murmured running a hand down his back. The omega shivered at the sensation. “You are such a slut.” He ended the sentence with a slap on his ass.

  
Hux moaned rolling his hips. Ren smirked seeing that it is a good reaction. He began to slap each cheek. The redness of his cheeks is a stark contrast to the pale skin. Kylo ran his hand over the redness. “Did you like it?” Kylo whispered being very gentle to the man. Hux nodded his head. “Tell me what you want, Hux. I’ll provide whatever you need.” Kylo began to move at an agonizingly slow rate.

  
Hux buried his face into the pillow, breathing in deeply. He looked over his shoulder. Kylo gave him a hungry, lust filled gaze. The omega swallowed like he was trying to figure out what to say. He wanted something. “S-slap me like that again,” he said in a hoarse whisper from screaming too much. Kylo is actually a little taken aback by that request. Of course Hux surprised him with wanting to be tied up like this.

  
“I didn’t hear you,” Kylo whispered giving a sharp, deep thrust. Hux gasped his head falling back. “You’re going to have to speak up if you want something.”

  
“Slap my ass,” he demanded, this time a little louder.

  
Kylo grabbed his hair to lick his neck. “Was that so hard?” The alpha asked. Hux would have said something that is until he felt the hand come down on one of his ass cheeks. A loud groan came out of Hux. Kylo rubbed his tender flesh. He really loved seeing this side of him. The alpha began to push in and out very quickly. Hux moaned, gasped, and called his name. These sounds the very thing that he will live for his entire life. Even on his death bad these are the sounds he wanted to hear.

  
The muscles around him began twitching, tightening around him. His knot began becoming wider. He watched Hux intensely as the omega writhed underneath him, enjoying the sensation of his knot beginning to form. Each thrust began to get tighter with the knot growing in size. He is getting close. He cannot cum first, not until Hux gets off before him. The needs of the omega outweighed his needs. Kylo kept his pace brutal. He kept trying to get this omega off in some manner. He gave a particularly harsh thrust sending Hux over the edge. He called out Kylo’s name.

  
The alpha followed after cumming inside him with a huge knot forming. The two panted heavily. Ren came close to his neck. The smell of Hux overwhelmed him. He looked over his neck where his scent glands are, ready to be torn into and marked. He resisted every possible urge to bite into them. Kylo opted to lick at the place, hearing Hux sigh happily. His eyes began to droop a little. He is getting tired. By the smell alone he is already feeling better. That would only last so long. However, all creatures need rest.

  
“Do you want me to untie you?” Kylo asked reaching up for the ties. Hux nodded his head. He quickly undid the bonds. Hux’s hands fell down, limp. Ren began to rub the red wrists to help bring back feeling to them. “You are truly surprising.” He began kissing along the shoulders.

  
“I swear to god if you call me a slut again I… AH!” Kylo moved inside him with his giant knot still there.

  
“Slut,” Kylo smirked. “Deny all you want, but in the end I will be the one making you scream the most. Until the swelling goes down I will be having some fun.”

  
“Then you’ll have to do it while I’m asleep,” Hux said, his eyes still closing. Ren moved his hips again. “Fuck!”

  
“That won’t be happening for a long time,” Kylo moved his hips with shallow thrusts. He loved teasing Hux so much. He loved making the other moan and become a fucking mess. It is the best feeling in the world knowing he did something to make them feel good. He kept fucking him. Hux moaned weakly into the pillow, calling his name. Fuck this omega did things to him. It did not take long for him to have another orgasm. “My little slut.” He whispered. This is too much fun. Kylo lay down since his stamina was wearing down.

  
Kylo wrapped a protective arm around him. Hux snuggled further into the crook of his elbow. It is weird to think that out of all the omegas he could have slept with here is a ginger man in his arms. No other creature will take his place. No other creature will make him have this burning desire like him. Kylo kissed the top of his head. “I’m fucking good,” he said out loud. Hux snorted closing his eyes. Not long after he closed his eyes he heard the even breathing coming from Hux. This moment of rest will only last until Hux is rested and horny yet again. Until then he will enjoy his time with the omega while he still allowed him to sleep.

 

\--------------

 

After resting an hour Kylo pulled out of Hux. The omega whimpered a little in his sleep. He is so cute. Hux would still be resting for a few minutes. No reason to wake him up because the second his eyes flutter open he will be horny as hell yet again. Kylo walked into the kitchen, still naked for the world to see. He checked his phone. There is a message from Phasma. He groaned thinking what it could be. It will be nothing good he knew that much. He put his phone to his ear dreading the message.

  
“I’m going to be late,” her message explained. “Text me the address of the hotel whenever you can or else I’ll track you. I might go by the apartment to check on Hux. Keep me updated.”   
That was not as bad as he suspected. He is truly thankful that she did not he has been fucking Hux for last two hours. He grabbed a cup of water. Maybe when Hux wakes up he will give him some water. He needed to keep up his fluids while he is in heat. Kylo has seen omegas in heat that have completely forgotten their typical body functions and almost died because of dehydration. He certainly will not let that happen to Hux. If anything were to happen to him Kylo thinks that he would go on an all out killing spree.

  
After drinking some water he got another glass for Hux when he woke up. Perhaps he should clean him too. He is covered in sweat and cum it is only proper care for an omega. Kylo turned around to head back to the bedroom when he saw Hux standing in front of him. He did not even sense him coming at all. That is hard to do to Kylo. He is normally so aware of his surroundings and the people that are in the area. However it seemed with an omega in heat it dulls his senses dramatically.

  
Hux walked up to him, his eyes already glazed over. It almost seemed like he is worst than he was before. The omega dropped to his knees. Kylo looked down as he took his cock into his mouth sucking around the head before allowing it further into his mouth. He let it touch the back of his throat, not gagging. It felt good. He had the most wicked mouth in the entire fucking world. His tongue swirled around the head, teasing the slit. He moaned gripping onto his hair. Wherever omegas get their energy will forever be a mystery to him.

  
The omega licked up the shaft, teasing the slit. Hux then locked eyes with the alpha taking him in again. This fucking creature is a thing of beauty. Kylo did not know how to react. A part of him wanted to fuck his mouth, watching his eyes roll back in pleasure. Then there is the part of him that is enjoying what the ginger is doing. This guy is so talented it brought a little tear to his eye. No. The tear is from how amazing it felt. The sucking suddenly stopped and a new sensation came.

  
Hux is now licking his balls. He is going to cum right now. Hux kept eye contact with him the entire time. Those eyes are the most stunning things ever. They peered into him. The man licked another stripe up the shaft to the head before smirking up at him. This guy is so smug. He knew exactly how to rile him up, to get hard, although he is plenty hard without his amazing mouth. Kylo noticed that Hux began becoming very slick again. He had his hands inside his hole trying to get off.

  
“You know what sucks about being an omega?” Hux asked. His red cheeks were so fitting to him. Kylo wondered if it is because he is embarrassed or still horny. “Sometimes you have to rely on an alpha. But it really sucks when the alpha is not screwing you!”

  
Kylo went on his knees to look at him closer. Hux is just the most stunning thing in the world. Looking up close he can tell the omega has these long light colored eyelashes. Then there are those green eyes are also something else. He knew what Snoke kept him a secret. He is beautiful, stunning, and smart as hell. The alpha leaned in for a gentle kiss. That seemed to cause him to moan softly. He then grabbed him by the neck pushing his face to the ground. Hux yelped a little, mostly out of surprise. Kylo moved Hux into a position where Hux is face down on the floor with his ass in the air. It is a fucking picture.

  
“I’m sorry for being such a bad alpha,” he said positioning himself up. He quickly went inside him. Hux moaned loudly at being full again. “But this should make things up.”

  
Within seconds he went back into the state of being a mess who is unable to form proper sentences. He began a brutal pace. Hux clawed at the floor trying to hold onto something. It is almost sad to see this. He is so consumed with his heat that his actions were not noticed even by him. Kylo kissed along his back, worshipping each freckle. Kylo started to feel his possessive nature take over when he bit Hux’s shoulder. The sound he made was somewhere between a moan and a scream. He continued this action. This made a little blood drip from the pale skin to the floor.

  
He licked at the wounds, lapping up the blood. The moans he received only encouraged him to do more biting. Just as long as he avoided his neck. Kylo froze suddenly when he heard someone unlocking his apartment. Hux heard it too because he placed his hand in his mouth to keep silent. The door opened. Kylo and Hux knew the smell belonged to Phasma. Kylo knew she would spot him because his head was peaking over the counter. Phasma spotted him.

  
“What are you doing?” She asked narrowing her eyes. She had a scarf covering her nose.

  
“I dropped something on the ground,” he lied, though he is not the most convincing liar when his penis is inside someone.

  
“Where’s Hux?”

  
“Bathroom,” he motioned.

  
Phasma walked over towards him, completely not believing what he is selling. She peered over the counter to see two naked men fucking. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

  
“Hux is horny and so am I,” Kylo reasoned. Hux waved up to his friend, avoiding eye contact. “Don’t worry, we have not done anything bad.”

  
“He’s bleeding and you have scratch marks,” Phasma pointed out. “Did you tie him up?”

  
“Yes to all those things,” Kylo said.

  
“To be fair, we are all to blame,” Hux said. Phasma glared down at him.

  
“Anyways, Phasma, if you would leave I’m going to continue fucking him,” Kylo warned. “And I will do so while you are still here.” Phasma thought he was bluffing, but low and behold he moved a little causing a moan from Hux. “You think I’m lying? Well, enjoy the show, Blondie.”

  
He began a brutal pace. Phasma watched Hux suddenly turn into a mess, being lost in this brutal pace of being fucked. “Have fun,” she said before leaving the area. Kylo smirked as he kept getting faster. He reached down touched Hux’s cock. He suddenly came from the little touches he received. Good thing they are not even close to being done yet. Kylo kissed along his back. Hux moaned turning his head to look at him. The alpha leaned down bringing him into an intense kiss of teeth smashing and tongue swirling.

  
Kylo pulled out of Hux to look at him. He is a mess. Oh he had so much more planned for him. He grabbed Hux by his head making him look at his alpha. “Now, I know you are in charge, but I simply cannot resist trying something else,” Kylo tugged his hair a little harder making him let out a weak sound. “So, Hux, do you want to try it?” Hux nodded. Kylo smirked letting go of his hair. “Good. Wait here.”

 

\-------------------

  
Kylo looked at Hux. He looks like a slutty omega that would open their legs for anyone. It pleased him even more that he will not open his legs just for anyone. Seeing him with a ball gag in his mouth, drool coming down his chin is mesmerizing. Hux is also stunning seeing him restrained with his wrists tied to the bed frame with his ass exposed. Kylo is having fun. Hux is just like his toy right now. He loves what the alpha is doing to him. He then brought out a dildo that is rather large, maybe an inch large than his own. Hux looked at it with wide eyes, mainly trying to consider what Kylo had planned.

He used the slick coming from him to help slide it into him easier. Its fun fucking someone yourself, but seeing someone getting fucked is just as fun. For him it is fun because that means he can get rid of that gag and use his mouth for something better. He slickened it up, and then slowly stuck the head inside him. The yells were muffled by the gag. It is a shame to keep such wonderful noises silent, but one would not want to wake up the neighbors. Once it was inside all the way he looked at the creature before him.

  
Kylo then grabbed a little remote and turned on the device on. It sent a wave of vibrations through Hux’s body. His eyes widened at the feeling. The alpha reached around and untied the gag. Hux took deep breathes trying to regain his composure, but the vibrations distracted him. His mouth was then filled with Kylo’s cock. He took it in, licking all around the shaft and tip of it. The alpha above enjoyed the feeling of the omega taking his cock like a fucking champ. Seriously he is sucking on it like his life depended on it.

  
But that is not what he wanted that pretty mouth for. He gripped his hair to cease the sucking. He began to fuck his mouth very violently. Hux’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. More drool came out from his mouth. He is very clearly enjoying himself just like the alpha looming over him. This felt so amazing. Hux’s mouth is a fucking dream. Precum started spilling out and mixing with the saliva that dripped from his mouth. If that is not a beautiful sight he did not know what else could be.

  
He stopped with the violent thrusts to look at Hux. He was gone, lost in all the pleasure. Kylo gave a hard thrust into his mouth feeling his muscles convulse around him. He looked down to see Hux had cum on the bed sheets again. “You are such a slut,” Kylo commented. “You love being treated like this. You adore having both holes filled while being soaked in cum and sweat.” He felt his knot forming. Kylo pulled his penis out of the omega’s mouth, though it did strain it a little with knot growing bigger. He began to pump in front of his face very quickly. Kylo wanted to see his face covered in his semen.

  
Moving his hand faster Kylo noticed that Hux had his mouth open, ready for his load to come on him. Kylo smirked at the omega. He ran his hand over his thumb over the head. The warm feeling pooled in his gut as he came closer to the edge. He then came, covering Hux’s face and getting most of it in his mouth. It all felt amazing. Kylo watched in amazement as he lapped up all the cum. Ren turned off the vibrator. Hux seemed to relax.

  
“There’s no time to relax,” Kylo whispered. He went behind him taking out the toy. Hux gasped at the empty feeling. He then gasped again as Ren pushed inside him quickly. His knot locked him into place as he fucked him mercilessly. Hux gripped the bed frame. This felt too good. This felt good with Kylo. It strangely made sense being this way with him. Even before the heat it made sense being with him. Out of all the alphas he could be attracted to it had to be this one. Hux would have it no other way.

  
“M-mark me,” Hux gasped out. Kylo stopped. Even his own words surprised him.

  
“What are you saying?” Ren leaned close to his neck. “Do you want to be bond to me until death does us apart?” He did a sharp thrust into Hux.

  
“Yes!” He gasped. Hux gritted his teeth. He needed to think this through, but at the same time it made sense. It might be stupid… Okay, it is stupid to be bond to such an unstable alpha, but it still made a hell lot more sense than anything else he can conjure up.

  
“Very well, General,” Kylo said picking his brutal pace again. He licked the part of the neck that had his scent gland earning a moan. Ren slowly bit into it, enjoying the blood that came from it. Hux screamed in pleasure. He loved the pain. Oh that is good information for the future. More blood dripped down onto the sheets. Kylo lapped it in with his tongue. His blood is very sweet, very good. He came inside Hux without realizing it. The omega under him came as well crying out. “Congrats, Huxy, you are mine now.” He moved inside him. “Only mine.”

  
Hux breathed heavily, trying to get rid to be free of his bonds. Kylo sighed looking down at him. His body shook from exhaustion. To be fair it has been a two and half days of non-stop sex. The bonds were released causing Hux to land on the pillow taking deep breathes. Kylo rubbed his back comfortingly. “Oh Hux,” he sighed. “How long do your heats normally last?”

  
“F-fi-five days,” he breathed out looking behind him.

  
“Good,” Kylo leaned down licking up his neck. “I have a lot more planned for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, sorry for the late update. Apparently life does not realize that gay porn is what I want to write now. Hope you all like it. Sorry if it is not the best. Still not experienced writing it. Let me know what you think. You guys are amazing! I love all yo faces! Thank you again for being awesome. Just wow. You guys are the best! See you guys soon! Thanks again!


	6. What the Hell is Wrong with You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma discovers that these idiots bonded. Also new furniture!

Hux isn’t sure what day it is or the time all he knew is that he and Kylo are now in the middle of gentle love making it seems. Kylo was looking deep into his eyes watching his every reaction. He leaned down kissing him in the sweetest way he has ever been kissed. It is a weird feeling because he is actually very aware of what is going on around him. All the haze that the hormonal heat is vanishing as he is being used even more. It felt good. He wrapped his hands into Kylo’s hair, moaning with each thrust.

The alpha kissed up his neck telling him such sweet things. He thought back to the last couple days, if it even has been days he is not entirely certain. It actually could have been fifteen minutes ago. Hux is not certain exactly how long they have been at this, just that memories of the stuff he had done with Kylo seemed to run together. It made him horny all over again. All that consumed his mind it seemed like was the sex they were having. It felt fucking amazing. Not that the rough stuff was bad, but this gentle stuff he could get used to.

Hux suddenly came with a loud cry. It crossed his mind he had no idea how long they had been at this. He could have came several times this way and is just now realizing what the two have been doing. Kylo grunted coming inside of him. The feel of semen coming out of him is a disgusting feeling he never liked or would get used to. But for some reason he did not mind that it is Kylo doing that instead of some disgusting alpha.

“I… I need to get cleaned up,” Hux breathed out looking at the ceiling. He is slowly starting to feel normal. All the haze and horny feelings that he’s felt in last couple days gradually began to vanish. Now he is completely aware of being covered in sweat, slick, and cum. He groaned because it felt disgusting. He felt dirty and he did not like this feeling at all.

Kylo pulled out of him. He gasped eyes wide like this thing inside him was never meant to go away. Hux turned to the side of his body looking at the bathroom.

The alpha walked inside to start the shower up. Hux ran a hand through his hair that has not been washed in days. He grimaced thinking how gross it must be. When Kylo walked in he extended his arms out to be carried. “You want me to carry you?” Kylo asked. That stupid smirk on his face is certainly charming. He hates it. “Are you sore or something?”

“I’m something,” he said moving his arms down to his side. “Never mind, I think my legs are solid enough to where I can walk right now.” He moved his legs off the side of the bed. That sore feeling crept up on Hux. This is why he hated his heats.

“After the shower I’ll start a bath for you to relax in,” Kylo said. He is having fun watching the omega struggle to stand up. His legs were so weak from all the different positions he put the omega in. Hux stood up and began walking before his legs shook. Kylo grabbed him. He carried him to the shower. Hux held onto him, burying his face further into the side of his neck. The second the hot water touched him he relaxed. Kylo rubbed his shoulder as the two soaked in the water.

He then reached over for the shampoo, letting Hux stand on his own two legs. He began to message his scalp. “Why do have both a shower and bathtub?” Hux asked.

“I like to soak in warm water after a long hunting trip,” he answered. Hux closed his eyes as he felt those big hands helped him to get clean. The scented mango shampoo is a nice smell to have. It must be fancy since it actually smells nice. Hux would not have pegged Kylo as someone who enjoyed the fancy things in life. It just seemed so out of character for the man.

He lathered his hair before moving the spray towards Hux. He washed all of product out of his ginger hair. Kylo liked this. The creature of such wonder relaxed in his arms.

Once he finished rinsing out all the shampoo Kylo reached for a bottle of hair conditioner. It too is mango scented. Hux laughed leaning against him. “You are really spoiling me,” he commented. “If you’re letting me use your fancy hair products then I think you might like me.”

“I might like you a little,” Kylo commented. Hux could feel the smirk on his face. Seriously, he hates that facial expression so much. It’s cute, but also annoying as fuck. “Besides, you are mine now.” His hand ran over the still fresh mark. Hux shivered under the touch. “Also, we need new furniture.”

“What did we do?” Hux asked.

The wolf shrugged. “You ripped apart the couch,” he began. Oh great. He had a list. “The bed actually broke and the mattress is ruined beyond repair. The list can go on, but those are the main items.”

“Not today,” he groaned moving his head under the water. Kylo washed the conditioner out of his hair. Kylo then reached over grabbing a brush and put body wash on it. It seemed like he had a whole line a mango scented products. The best part is that there are more fancy products to choose from. He began running it over Hux. He brushed everywhere. It ran over his nipples causing Hux to gasp a little.

Kylo’s hands reached with a little cleaning gel on his fingers in between his ass cheeks. He did this under the guise of “cleaning” him, but Hux had a suspicion that is not why he is doing this. Slick began dripping down his thighs. Hux could not remember the last time he found someone this sexually attractive that it made him slick up in nearly a minute. Kylo slipped a finger inside him. A gasp escaped him. He had been used this way so many times through the last couple days. He will still spread his legs for him, which he did.

The fingers inside him felt good, though this fingering is very counter intuitive. This alpha infuriated him so much. The worst part about Kylo is that he is happy that this man is his alpha now. There is something comforting about it. Kylo suddenly took out his fingers bringing them to his mouth. Hux glared at the man. He brought his fingers up to the omega’s mouth. He took them into his mouth licking around the digits like it was tiny cock. Even Ren seemed to enjoy the feeling. Hux smirked looking directly into his eyes like he did in the kitchen giving him that blowjob.

Kylo took his fingers out of the mouth. Hux looked down to see that the alpha’s cock was at full attention. He then turned Hux around to face the wall. Kylo slowly went inside him. It is a good thing that he is still so loose or else this could be very painful. He did slow grinds into his omega.

“Do you know how special you are?” Kylo asked kissing his neck gently. Hux panted against the wall trying to form some sort of words. It was not like they were going at it hard core like they were maybe twenty-four hours ago, but it still felt good. Being gentle really does something to the omega under him. “Hux, you know I would murder for you. I have killed just to keep you. No one will have you again.”

Hux looked over his shoulder to the man. “Would you kill your boss?” He asked. Kylo stopped suddenly. Hux whined a little because he wanted him to continue.

He began moving again, very slowly. It is almost torturous that have this done to him. “Yes,” Ren answered. “I would kill anyone that ever touched you, including my master.” His speed began to pick up. Hux moaned loudly reaching out to hold onto something. A single large hand grabbed his hand. Kylo kissed his neck very gently. Hux used his free hand to help his weeping cock. He needed to get off. Kylo kept pounding into him hitting his prostate with every thrust. Suddenly he came, his semen spilling over against the wall. Kylo was not long before him.

The two breathed as they tried to get down from their high. Kylo pulled out grabbed the shampoo and quickly washing his hair. Once he was done he cleaned himself up he brought Hux into a kiss. “I’ll start the bath now,” he said.

“Won’t that use all the hot water?” Hux asked.

“Yes, so get out and then let me pamper you,” Kylo said. The omega groaned. He feels a little better, but this shower sex certainly did not help him feel any cleaner. He turned off the water. He left the shower and then shoved a towel inside. Hux stepped out watching Kylo move around the bathroom to get his bath set up. It was always amaze him on how graceful he moves. He wondered how the alpha moved when he was a wolf. Probably just as elegantly.

The water began running, steaming hot. It would feel good against aching limbs and body. Kylo felt the water, making sure it was good for his omega. “Alright, get in whenever you’re ready,” he said. “I’m going to clean up stuff.” He walked out of the bathroom leaving the omega alone. Hux dropped the towel to the side of the tub before getting in. He relaxed into the warm water as it drained away his soreness. Five days of sex tends to make some people sore. Hux looked at the ceiling thinking through the last couple days. Everything is a blur. He remembered parts of it, but nothing solid enough.

Then those words ran through his mind. He said he would kill his master just for him. That in itself is something special, sacred to Hux. That man tortured him, rapped him, and threatened him. There are so many other things he could think about, but he won’t bring that up. Kylo doesn’t need to know. Despite claiming he will kill his boss for him, it might be easier said than done. Hux decided not to think further into the weirdness or more likely the disturbing, First Order. Instead the omega focused his attention of the bathtub he was in. He realized that it is fairly new with all sorts of different functions on it.

Firstly it had the best feature in the entire world: a heating function. The water will stay warm as long as it is on. Oh this is great. Then he noticed that it had jets. Seriously, this is not what he was expecting when he met the alpha. He is like a wild animal, but apparently he too likes the nicer things in life. Hux wondered how he could afford all of this. Maybe there is some sort of First Order thing. Now that would make sense.

Hux mad a mental note to do some further digging into this weird wolf clan. Right now he just wanted to relax in this warm water. Outside he could hear Kylo moving around stuff in the apartment. Sometimes he would vanish for several minutes, most likely sticking the broken furniture to the alleyway. Hux sat in the tub looking at all the different products he had lined up. Hux reached out for a little bowl beside the tub. He opened it up to see it had a bunch of bath bombs. Seriously, it amazed him to no end that Kylo had these sorts of items in his bathroom.

“You have bath bombs?” Hux asked picking one up and sniffing it. Kylo walked into the room, his hair pulled up out of his eyes. At least he had the decency to put on clothes. “You really like the lavished things in life.” He dropped one in the tub.

“Yes,” he answered walking over to him. “One of the few things I like best about being apart civilized life. Do you like these sorts of things?”

“I have never really been able to afford expensive products like these,” Hux answered. “You have extremely expensive stuff in your bathroom. Like, I know for a fact these bath bombs are not cheap.”

“I never buy cheap things,” Kylo smirked. “I have a very expensive taste.” He ran a hand through Hux’s damp hair. “Maybe that’s why I’m attracted to you.”

“We could seriously go on with theories about how the attraction between alphas and omegas are created and how their scents attract one another,” Hux began while looking up at the alpha. “But I don’t feel like rambling. So, how does the apartment look?”

“We need new furniture,” he answered. “Good news, we don’t need to replace the floor like I originally thought.”

“You were worried about replacing the floors?” Hux asked not believing his own ears.

“Turns out a little primer and cleaning solution will help it out very nicely,” Kylo said. “You were really out of it, weren’t you?” He playfully rubbed his shoulders. Hux stiffened a little before relaxing into the touch.

“You have never been in heat, have you?” Hux asked leaning against his arm. “It’s like you become different. The only thought running through your mind is sex and wanting a child.”

“Do you ever want children?” Kylo asked genuinely curious.

“Never,” he answered. “It is just another as to why being an omega sucks. The last thing I want is a child running my life.”

“I supposed that is another thing we have in common,” Kylo smiled. He continued rubbing the omega’s shoulders. It is strangely relaxing doing something like this. He felt very tense under his fingers. Hux must always be tense for some reason. That just is not good for him. He continued to rub his shoulders gently. The little soft moans that came from Hux were adorable. It is nothing like the moans he received while he was in heat were much better, the little moans of relaxing are just as good. Then door opened up in the main area. The alpha stood up and walked out the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Hux sank into the water wanting to relax a little.

Kylo looked at the female alpha with a cold stare. She was sniffing around the place and noticing the differences in everything. She then spotted the alpha of the apartment. “You’re missing a couch,” she made the observation. “So, did you have fun fucking my best friend?”

“Yes,” he smiled. Phasma scoffed a little sitting on a chair. He tried thinking if they had sex in that chair. No they did not. That is a safe place to sit. “Don’t you have work today

“We’re closed on Tuesdays,” Phasma answered. “Where’s Hux at?”

“Taking a bath,” he told her. “He is very sore.”

“I actually might kill you,” she growled a little. Hux then came walking out to the living room area. He had a towel draped over his shoulders, hiding the mark on his neck. He will not lie; he is scared of Phasma discovering that he bonded with this alpha. “You look tired. Are you alright?”

“Well I have had sex for five days,” Hux said. Phasma just stared at him. “What? It’s not like you and I haven’t had sex like that before. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“You do realize we need to have a pregnancy test on you in a few days,” she said. Hux groaned. “We did it when you and I had sex. Besides, don’t you think the last thing you want is Kylo’s pups?”

“I assure you I am very quite sterile,” Kylo defended. Hux took in the appearance of his alpha. He seemed to be glaring at her more harshly than normal. His stance appeared to be that of an angry and jealous alpha. He knew it was from the mention of him and Phasma having sex at one point. This wolf is the jealous type. Once he claims something as his, it will stay that way until the object has vanished or he got tired of it. Hux did not think Kylo would tire of him so easily though.

“I don’t care,” she growled. “Like hell Hux’s life will be dictated by you.”

“Funny you should mention that,” Kylo began to stride over to Hux.

The omega’s eyes widened backing away from him. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he snarled. Phasma watched as Kylo and him began this little dance. Kylo is trying to catch him, while Hux is trying to avoid him. Finally the alpha’s hand gripped onto Hux’s neck causing him to freeze. “Kylo, I’m going to murder you if you do what I think you’re going to do.”

“We mated,” Ren announced staring into Hux’s horrified eyes. He is enjoying this. Clearly because he had his eyes locked onto his own. Neither of them wanted to see the disgusted, horrified expression on Phasma’s face. She is clearly very pissed off. Kylo removed the towel to rub the new mark a little better. Hux shivered at the contact unintentionally. This is not like him. He did not shiver in the arms of some alpha. However, this is HIS alpha. Kylo is the only person allowed to make him shiver like this. “See how cute he is like this?”

Phasma did not say anything. Hux kicked his mate away. Kylo looked offended, even a little hurt. Well too fucking bad. He is just making things worse between the two of them with him clearly being happy being mated to him. Deadly thoughts must be going through his foster sister’s mind. She must be angry at him. She probably is ready to murder Kylo.

“You two bonded…” Phasma said slowly trying to wrap her head around this. “You’re mates?” The two nodded their heads. She is going to punch both of them in the face. “What the hell were you two thinking? I will not condone such a bond.”

“Too bad I don’t care what you think,” Kylo said. That is a mistake. “It was Hux’s call, though. It is not like I forced him to bond with me that would be a mistake.”

“It’s a mistake you two bonded in the first place,” Phasma nearly yelled. “This is dangerous for all of us. What if your boss discovers? Oh dear god, what if you two have a child?”

“First off, that won’t happen to either of those situations,” Hux told her. “Second, I believe between me and you we can keep this a secret and under control. It might also provide some better protection from the strays.”

“This is a bad thing,” Phasma said, this time more firm than before. “You two cannot be together. It’s like having fire and ice going out. It simply does not work that way. This relationship is not going to work out.” Hux was about to say something, but she raised her hand. “I don’t want to hear any excuses coming from either of you. I can tell how this relation is going to end: one of you in the ground.”

“That won’t happen,” Kylo said darkly. “As his alpha…”

“As his alpha _you_ should know this is dangerous,” Phasma snapped. “If you two are going to be together then you must work out a plan.”

“Already have a backup plan,” Kylo said. Both of them looked at him with a very confused expression. “If we were to be discovered I have a cabin in the woods that is roughly sixty miles away from here and my clan. No one knows about except me.”

“That is useful,” Hux commented. He is completely surprised by this. Ren is actually very prepared. It then made him wonder why he had a cabin in the woods that no one knew about, unless he planned to leave the clan a long time ago or perhaps kept it as back-up. “Why do you have this cabin?”

“I like keeping my privacy every now and then,” he shrugged. “We could go some weekend, just the two of us.” He said that last part rather darkly. Hux can only imagine what he had planned. Alone. In that cabin. In the middle of the woods. The omega won’t lie because that actually sounded very promising.

“I’ll have to come up with you,” Phasma said. Kylo practically whined before composing himself. “But first thing tomorrow morning I’ll buy some pregnancy tests, a normal one works fine, and we can be sure there is no baby.”

“What if he is pregnant? We can’t go to a human doctor,” Kylo said. “I think they would be a little freaked out with a man, a part werewolf man, coming in freaking out that they are pregnant. And we certainly cannot use the doctors in the First Order.”

“That’s only if he is pregnant,” Phasma said. “If he is then we’ll just try finding someone that is not connected to a clan that happens to be familiar with werewolves and their odd anatomy.”

“I won’t be pregnant,” Hux assured her.

“We aren’t going to take that fucking chance,” Phasma growled. “Both of you have already made one mistake, you don’t need another.” An awkward silence fell all around them. No one was looking at the other. This felt like a little bit of a touchy subject. Perhaps it is because both Phasma and Hux were abandoned by their families. Kylo can only imagine how Phasma might feel. She never even knew her parents or clan she might have come from. All she knew is that they left her there. Kylo wondered if Hux was close to his mother. If he was then how did he feel being left there by her?

“Anyways, I’m going to enjoy my day off,” Phasma said determined to actually not be stressed, however as long as Kylo is in her life it will always be there. “So, I was thinking about going out shopping. Clearly you two need to go furniture shopping.”

“Yeah… Yeah we do,” Kylo agreed. He looked over to Hux. “You want to choose out our new items for  _our_ apartment?” The way he emphasized that it was their place of residence meant a lot to him. It made Hux feel like they would have a real partnership and not just some typical alpha and omega relationship. “I’ll even let you pick out the new bed frame and mattress.”

“Couch too,” Hux added with a straight face.

“Of course,” Kylo smiled. Phasma threw her hands in the air, completely done with these two idiots.

“Alright, you morons, let’s go,” the alpha ordered them leaving the place.

Hux went to the bedroom to get changed into a pair of his clothes. Kylo did the same. As he put on a fresh shirt and pants he watched Hux out of the corner of his eye. It made him feel much more naked now than he did while they were having sex. He was not sure why he felt so exposed to him now. Hux wasted no time getting changed. He then felt Kylo come behind them wrapping an arm around his front sliding down close to his crotch. Hux glared at the man.

“You’re acting very shy around me,” Kylo whispered in his ear. He gently nibbled on the spot where his mark now is. Hux did not respond. “Honestly, when we were having sex you weren’t this shy.”

“Maybe it’s because I was running on crazy omega hormones,” he said. Despite trying not to react to this man it became very hard. He just knew he was better than this. But if Kylo wanted him to spread his legs and fuck him than he will gladly do so. However, right now he did not want to be fucked since he just got cleaned. “Besides, I just go clean. I want to stay that way for a while. Can you at least control yourself until after we get a new bed?”

“Fine,” he let his arms fall off his body. The alpha grabbed a pair of boots to wear. Hux found a pair of nice looking shoes before looking at Ren. “Are you ready to go, Honey?”

“Ready, Darling,” he made sure to make it sound as sarcastic as possible. The two walked out to see Phasma leaning against her car acting all cool like. She is very cool. That fucking showoff, Hux thought. They all piled into her car. Kylo told her about a furniture place that would be a good place to go for replacement items. She decided to go there since it had been a few years since either Hux or her bought any new furnishings. Kylo clearly had multiple experiences.

They arrived at the place. Phasma noticed a clothing store beside it. That is where she will be. “You two idiots have fun,” she said. “I’m going to treat myself to something nice.” She left the two men behind while they went shopping. The second Kylo walked into the store he was greeted by an elderly man. Hux could tell he was a beta. At least he is nothing to worry about.

“That is a pretty little omega you got there,” the old man said not looking up from his book. He sniffed the air before looking at the two. “You mated with him? I’m shocked. I thought the Order never allowed bonding.”

“They don’t,” he growled “That’s why it’s a secret. You won’t tell anyone, won’t you?”

“As long as they don’t come bother me,” he told him with a smile. “Did you have a tantrum and you destroyed half of your apartment again?”

“My heat,” Hux deadpanned.

The beta nodded his head flipping a page. “You two have fun,” he said. Kylo went to the back of the store that had all the bed frames that they could need. Hux looked around the place, trying to find one that might live up to their crazy sex along with a reasonable price. Kylo seemed to be looking at the options made of steel. That would be a good option if he was not partial to the wooden frames with elegant designs. Kylo seemed to like the steel ones the best and was not chancing his stance. Hux would simply have to fix that.

“It’s too much like a prison bed,” the omega said. “Can’t you choose something with a little more elegance?”

“I think for future heats it will help out,” Kylo defended.

That is not going to work. However, there is one thing that the wooden frame has better than the steel ones: a headboard. Kylo owns one with a headboard and that proved to be very useful during their sex fest. “But if it is a prison bed then how can you tie my hands to the headboard?” Hux whispered into his ear. That seemed to cause him to rethink his decision. Nice to know sex is a good motivator. “I like the walnut.”

“I think you’re using sex just to get what you want,” Kylo said. Hux tried looking hurt, but that is exactly what he is doing. “Fuck it’s working.” Ren seemed defeated by an omega. He could not believe that he is such a slave to him. The rest of the shopping trip went on without much incident. They decided on a nice dark walnut bed frame with a stunning headboard. The mattress they chose was very soft. However, while they were choosing out the mattresses the two somehow got on them making out.

If it were not for the shop keeper they would have had sex right then and there. Hux was not certain how they got to the point where his shirt was nearly missing, but he certainly happy that the beta stopped them before it was too late. Picking the couch was easy since Kylo had actually found one that looked like his old one. The man told them that it would be delivered to his apartment by the morning. Kylo paid, in cash, before leaving. The two decided to get something to eat while waiting on Phasma. Kylo took him to a burger place.

Hux ate his food in peace while the alpha seemed to be zoning out. He could tell he was thinking of something. That is not a good sign he can tell. As Ren’s omega, god that sounded weird, he had to know what is going on in his mind. Clearly Kylo is risking a lot more than his position in the First Order so he must be thinking ten steps ahead.

“Did he ever explain why he wants you?” Kylo asked looking to his omega. “I can’t stop thinking about it. Leader Snoke tells me everything.”

Hux swallowed slowly thinking back to his experience with that man. “He didn’t exactly tell me anything either,” Hux told him. The dark feeling in his gut came back thinking about that wolf, that creature. He would prefer that he never think back to his time with the alpha.

“What did he say to you then?” Ren asked. He needed, no, wanted to know about as to reason that  _his_ omega was taken by that man.

“Nothing,” Hux snarled. He did not want to talk about this at all. He hated the feeling of being used and then tortured even more. It made him panic. That man made his skin crawl unlike anyone has ever done before. “He told me nothing other than how valuable of a prize I will make for him.” The omega nearly shouted, but tried keeping as calm as he can be.

Kylo sensed him becoming increasingly stressed. A stressed omega is an unhappy omega. The alpha acted quickly by wrapping a protective arm around him letting his scent wash over him. “I’m sorry,” he said. At least Ren knows he’s wrong. “I just… I just need to know. If he is doing stuff behind my back then it could put you in danger.”

“I’m in danger just by being around you,” Hux nuzzled into his neck. This felt calming. He really hated this alpha so much. He suddenly felt very exhausted. “I want to go home. When did that man say our new bed would be in?”

“Six,” he told him. “We can have the new stuff set up before we go to bed tonight.” Kylo will admit he loved seeing this side of Hux. He loved him being so scared.

Hux moved the alpha away from him to get some air. Even though he helped him calm down, he hated feeling weak. He’s worked way too hard to be this pathetic in the eyes of an alpha. “So, we need to buy new sheets,” he said trying to change the subject. “The store across the street sells some big enough bed sheets that will fit.”

“Sure,” he agreed. “Besides, we need to buy plenty of sheets. Especially for tonight.”

“You’re such a pervert,” Hux laughed. Fuck he hated this alpha. He is everything that he is not attracted to. He is everything that he kept away from. Now here he is, laughing and enjoying the company of this unstable alpha. It is idiotic and ridiculous that he is so enamored with this man. This creature will destroy him, rip him apart, and make him wish for something better and Hux would have it no other way. He will let Kylo destroy him because he knows that Ren will give him permission to destroy him.

The alpha stood up and began walking to the store. Hux followed him, reaching out for his hand. Kylo looked at him in surprise as the ginger kissed him. “Kylo, will you let me destroy you?” For a moment Ren seemed a little taken aback before leaning down and kissing him gently.

“Only if you let me destroy you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! All of you are truly amazing and I love each of yo faces! Stay beautiful! You people are the best! Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Hope it is everything you wish for! See you all soon!


	7. It's Not a No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a clan over does involve some blood and intimidation. While taking over the clan Kylo meets a scared little omega. He also buys a cake.

_Hux gasped loudly as his back arched the bed. Chains rattled as he was mercilessly fucked into the mattress. He could do nothing with his hands other than hold onto the chains to keep them from hurting his wrists even further. Tears spilled down his face. It hurt so much. He was not prepared for this, even with the slick. Even then it is only a natural body reaction. It is not like he enjoyed this in the slightest. All that he felt is how violated felt. The person penetrating him licked his neck up to the ear. The creature nibbled at it as he fucked him ruthlessly._

 

_The omega felt a hand trail up his body to his nipples, pinching them to get some sort of noise from him. It worked, but mainly because it hurt so much. This is not what he liked. It felt disgusting like he is some typical omega. Suddenly he felt warm stick substance inside of him. The creature still stayed inside of him. All Hux wanted was for him to get out. That would never happen. This creature moved his hand over his check and opened his mouth. Hux glared up at him, but far too tired to fight back._

 

_“Just surrender yourself,” the dark voice said. Hux kept glaring at him. “This could be so much more enjoyable for you.” The thumb dipped into his mouth. “Think about how well you would be treated if you only became my pet.”_

 

_Hux bit the thumb making the creature known as Snoke remove it quickly. A harsh hand comes across his face. “Like hell I would want this,” Hux growled._

 

_Another hand comes across his face. Hux was strong. He will not bend to his will or abuse. The omega’s cheeks were red and stung. “You’re just like your mother,” he purred beginning to fuck him again. Hux gritted his teeth. It all hurt so much. “She resisted much like you.” Hux cried out wanting this to end. He wanted all of this just to end. It hurt so much. “Let yourself go and give into me. Embrace you inevitable faith.”_

 

 

 

Hux opened his eyes seeing the soft bed sheets and realized that he is naked. He panicked beginning to back away. This felt wrong. Why was he naked? Where did the chains go? All of this felt weird and wrong. He had to get out of here that is what his instincts told him. A hand touched his shoulder that he quickly slapped away. The hand returned this time rubbing his scent glands. His vision cleared when he saw Kylo looking at him with such concern.

 

Right. The reason he is naked is because he and Ren had sex. The reason he is in this bed is because they slept together. The reason they slept together is that they are mates. The reason they are mates in because Kylo took him away from that awful place. He relaxed knowing that Kylo is the only one in bed with him.

 

Ren must have woken up because he smelled a very distressed omega. The man quickly wrapped a protective arm around him. Hux cried into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around his alpha. It felt safe with him. It felt real. Fuck this shouldn’t be happening. He knew that they were mates. Nightmares where he forgot where he is at should not be happening. Not when he has an alpha beside him keeping him calm. Hux just enjoyed the warmth coming from Kylo’s body.

 

Kylo rubbed little circles into his back. He did not say anything, just sent his scent over the omega. Hux felt exposed suddenly. “Can you get me some pants?” He asked a little shyly. He has never felt so weak in his life. Hux refused to let go of his mate for some weird reason. He could not bring himself to let him go. Finally the two untangled from one another. Kylo stood up and went to grab a pair of sweat pants. He tossed them to Hux who quickly put them on. Kylo crawled back into bed, still naked. The omega did not mind him being naked. It’s him that is feeling so exposed.

 

Ren gently kissed his neck. He felt so much better being with him. At least when he is with Ren there is no way that Snoke will touch him. “What was the dream about?” Kylo asked a little worried.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he told him in a whisper. “Just please stay with me.”

 

Kylo nuzzled close to him trying to keep him calm. After a few minutes Hux had fallen asleep in his arms. Even though his mate refused to tell him the dream he knew it involved Snoke in some way. Ren couldn’t fall asleep after that incident. He curled around Hux to give him a safe feeling. Clearly it worked since he seemed to be sleeping better. Fuck he wanted to kill all the people that harmed him. However one of the people that hurt him happened to be his master. Kylo felt very conflicted. Of course it is not like he hasn’t betrayed his clan already by stealing a prize omega away and mating with him.

 

Nope. Not like in his own mind he is already a traitor.

 

Ren eventually settled down curling against his mate kissing his neck before falling asleep. The rest of the night was peaceful. It wasn’t until his phone started ringing that Kylo woke up. The wolf reached over for his phone. Hux was curled against his body. He kissed the ginger locks before answering the phone.

 

“Ren here,” he said. He rubbed the sleeping omega’s arm.

 

“Sir Ren we request your presence,” said the voice on the phone. “We are beginning the assault on the clan you monitored a few weeks ago.”

 

“That seems a bit fast,” Kylo said. “Didn’t the omegas in the clan just get out of their heat? What’s the purpose of moving this quickly?”

 

“Master Snoke seems to believe that the missing omega is residing in the clan,” the other person answered. Kylo felt like laughing very loudly. The ginger haired omega is not there at all. He is currently sleeping beside him and his mate. “We do require you presence here as soon as possible.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be there,” he said getting up. “Inform Master Snoke I will arrive in twenty minutes.” He hung up the phone. He went to the shower washing off any trace of Hux that lingered on him. After taking a shower he got his clothes noticing that Hux was still asleep. He kissed his mate on the head before leaving the apartment.

 

When he arrived to the First Order clan household he saw that people were all gathered. Snoke was waiting for him. Kylo greeted them, secretly hoping that the scent did not travel with him, though he will fight anyone that dare prove to be a threat for him and Hux. At the moment he had to focus on attacking this clan. Snoke believed that HIS mate is residing there. If only he knew that his most loyal wolf is currently fucking, and bonded, the ginger haired omega.

 

“Our main objective is to corral any omegas they have there,” Kylo began. “If there are any alphas that fight us, kill them. Do not kill all of them because they could be useful to us.”

 

“What if they happened to be mated to an omega?” A hunter asked.

 

“Kill the alpha mated to the omega,” he told the wolf. They must be new to these kinds of missions. “The important thing is that the omega is safe and healthy. For those that have not been with us very often for these missions, if the omega is pregnant they go somewhere else. However, our goal is to not kill as many people as we want, but incorporate them in our clan. Am I understood?”

 

“Yes, sir,” they all said together.

 

“Good,” he nodded his head. “Then let’s head out. All of you are familiar with your positions.” They all began to mobilize towards the small clan. In the back of his mind he felt like something was wrong, but he chose to ignore it. His mission at hand is the most important thing at hand. He watched as each member more fluidly to their positions. The clan was small. It will be easy to overrun them.

 

The hunters attacked the two alphas that were guarding the place. Next it was a few more of the alphas barged into the safety of the clan. Kylo stalked not far behind them in his wolf form, like many of the other hunters were. The smell of omegas is very prevalent in this clan, more specifically, pregnant omegas. Leader Snoke will be very pleased knowing that there will be a new generation of hunters coming soon. The foolish alphas tried to protect their mates, or family members.

 

It was easy to corral all of them in a certain area. The betas stayed with the omegas to keep them calm in this situation. Kylo turned back into his human form. He looked at all the scared soon-to-be mothers. He saw a particularly young looking omega with blond hair that looked very scared. Ren was not entirely sure why this one caught his attention, but maybe because he had green eyes like Hux. That sent his thoughts traveling back to his mate. He began worrying about him. It just felt like he had left oven on back at home.

 

Back to ignoring that feeling.

 

Kylo walked towards where the clan leader stayed. He had barricaded himself into the house. He quickly became a wolf breaking down the doors. Suddenly a wolf attacked him, biting his neck. Blood dripped down a little from the wound. Kylo growled attacking the creature. He knew this was the leader. Snoke ordered that the leader be kept alive; however say if caused some issues then it would be perfectly fine to kill him. Kylo intended to kill the man. The two fought violently. He thrashed the creature across the face.

 

The wolf fell down backing away slowly from the dark wolf. Now that the leader was backing away it was the perfect opportunity to attack. Kylo lunged forward trapping the neck in his teeth. Slowly he sank into the neck breaking skin, feeling bone shatter, and blood coming out. The poor thing tried struggling out of his grasp, but that did not happen. Instead it gave up fighting falling limp in his mouth. Slowly the breathing stopped. He dropped it out of his mouth turning back into his human form. Blood covered his entire front half of his body. Leader Snoke might not be happy that the leader is dead, but it is a noble sacrifice.

 

An omega suddenly attacked him from behind. Kylo flipped the young male on his back. He looked young, must be related to the leader in some way. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes. The small omega tried clawing at him. Kylo found it laughable. If only he could tell him that there is an omega that can teach him out to fight. But that is not the mission at hand. Leader Snoke then walked in to see Kylo restraining a high strong creature.

 

“I killed the leader,” Kylo told him. “This is his son.”

 

Snoke approached him. The appearance changed dramatically when face-to-face with Snoke. It is just like he became the very creature he is supposed to be. Kylo watched as he master touched his face gently. He knew it was all a rouse. It is supposed to lull the omega into a false sense of security. It worked like a charm since the creature seemed to lean into the touch. Kylo still kept him restrained in case it was a trick. He knew that Hux would do that just to attack someone. Hux. His thoughts kept traveling back to him.

 

“Do you know where a ginger omega is?” Snoke asked leaning closer to the young omega. He shook his head no. Snoke did not like that answer. Kylo watched as he grabbed the poor thing forcing him to the ground. He gasped looking back at him. “I’m sure you know. Answer my question; was there a ginger omega without a mate and without a clan that came through here?”

 

“N-no,” he answered looking down. Not his typical fighting self. It might have been an act to try and scare him off. That did not work. Snoke always had that ability. His presence was often overwhelming for someone not used to him. “We haven’t any strays come our way.” Tears were threatening to break. He was scared. A part of Kylo wanted to comfort him telling him that there is a safe place. That won’t happen. Not with his master present.

 

Being around Hux has actually made him a softy. Or more aware of how an omega should be treated. His mother always lectured him on that sort of thing, but he never cared much about it. Personally he never found an omega he liked, until now. Just a part of him wanted to comfort him. But that will not happen. He had to protect Hux first. He had to ensure that Snoke did not know his soft spots.

 

“P-please let us go,” he cried. He looked over to the body of his father. “W-we will leave. We won’t stay on your territory anymore. Please just let us go.”

 

“Why would I let you go?” Snoke asked standing menacing over the poor omega. “You have strong alphas and very pregnant omegas.”

 

“W-we just wanted a new home,” he said looking down. “Our clan had no idea that this belonged to the First Order. I’ll do anything just to let everyone go.”

 

Snoke seemed to think about it for a minute. “Strip,” he ordered. The omega paled. Kylo knew he had yet to be used considering how young he looked. So such a request just seemed so far out of his mind. Kylo even wondered if he had even gone through his first heat. “You heard me. Take off all your clothes.” He stood up slowly taking off his clothes, shaking with nervous hands. Kylo had to watch. He’s seen this multiple times before, but he can’t do anything.

 

He was too scared to help this scare omega because it could lead to Hux. He cannot lose his mate.

 

The young omega had removed his clothing and now stood naked in front of the two men. Snoke looked over the creature. A cruel smile played on his face. He paced around the omega looking over his soft features. Snoke ran a hand over his body. “Was your first heat recently?” He asked. The omega nodded his head. “Get on the floor.” He listened. “Now masturbate. Show me how you pleasure yourself.”

 

The omega cried as he brought his fingers to his entrance. He began rubbing a little around his hole to get his slick started. Kylo couldn’t watch this. “Sir, I’m going to check on my men,” he informed Snoke. “Let me know when you’re done.” He walked out, not wanting to see what would be happening next. That room is not a good place. He wondered if Snoke made him do that. No. Probably not since Hux would rather die then give him any satisfaction he won. Obedience is just not in HIS omega’s vocabulary. Kylo should buy him a cake for being so cool.

 

His thoughts were disturbed when one of his subordinates approached him with a worried look. “Are you alright, Sir Ren?” The female alpha asked. He then realized that he is still naked and covered in blood. That would be concerning for anyone.

 

“I’m fine,” he told her. “What is that status report?”

 

“The clan is mostly made up of very young alphas and pregnant omegas,” she told him. “I asked a few of the expecting mothers why their clan was so small. Apparently there was a little bit of a war with a rival clan. They lost their home along with most of their mates. Good news is that we did not have to kill any extra alphas.”

 

A part of Kylo ached a little. The idea that he would never be able to see his mate again hurt. He felt pity for the omegas that would no longer see their chosen mates. “That is good news,” he said. “Are the cars coming over to transport them to the housing complex?”

 

“Yes they are,” she informed him. She then looked over towards the building where the clan leader is currently staying. “I take it their leader is dead.”

 

“Correct,” said Kylo. “He’s currently in there with his son.”

 

“Poor kid,” she whispered before going back to the dealing with their prizes.

 

Kylo went to find himself a pair of pants or something. No need to be walking around in the nude for everyone to see. There are bound to be some clothes in the little portable houses. He went into one, searching the place for clothes. He found a pair of pants that would fit for now. Looking around there was a lot of photos of a happy family together. It left a bitter taste in the alpha’s mouth. Mainly because he could imagine this could be his and Hux’s life one day. It pained him to think that he could lose his one true mate someday.

 

Upon leaving the complex he saw all the omegas being loaded up. Kylo looked at the complex the leader was staying in. That poor kid and Snoke were still in there. He was certain that when Snoke’s car arrived to take him back to the clan complex the omega will be following behind him. It’s disgusting how omegas are treated. It bothered Kylo even more now that he had an omega to care for. Now he wondered why he felt like he left the damn oven on!

 

“Sir, Ren,” he heard someone say. “We are moving out. Do you need a lift back?”

 

“I’ll ride with Leader Snoke,” he told the hunter.

 

They nodded before getting into the vehicle. Kylo waited for his master to come on out. It took roughly thirty minutes before a crying omega came out. Snoke was not far behind him. Kylo opened the door to his car allowing for the two of them to come inside. Kylo sat in the front seat with the driver. Through the mirror he looked at the how the omega stayed away from Snoke, how he shook whenever the man brushed against him.

 

He resisted the urge to attack him right then and there. If this is how some omega that willingly did whatever he said then it is a different story when Hux was with him. Clearly there was a lot more persuasion than with this little omega. Kylo will have to give Hux extra attention when he returns. In the back of his mind he felt like there was something wrong with him. Maybe it is just his imagination since being surrounded by a lot of omegas.

 

They arrived to the complex. “Bring the omega to my quarters,” he told Kylo. “I have some important business to attend to.”

 

“Yes, sir,” he said getting out of the car. He watched Snoke leave. Kylo waited for the omega to come out. He slowly stepped out shaking a little. The alpha made sure that there was no one around before he ran a comforting hand through his hair. “Do you have a name?”

 

“Dopheld Mitaka,” he answered. He avoided eye contact with the older man.

 

“You’re a strong kid,” Kylo said. “Sorry your first experience is with my master. He can be a bit insensitive.”

 

“That is an understatement,” he mumbled.

 

Kylo laughed a little beginning to walk towards his master’s room. He hated that this kid was in this situation. There is nothing to be done about it. It is not like he can defy him. That would only lead him to being torn to pieces, Hux being taken into his master’s care again, and the worst part is that he will be separated from his mate. It hurt him to watch such a sweet creature being tortured this way, but he had his own problems to worry about.

 

Like making sure that his master does not know that he is the one that took the omega out of his private chambers and is currently bonded to him.

 

The omega was successfully dropped off at Snoke’s room. Kylo looked at him giving him a kind look. “It will be alright,” Ren tried to assure him. “Just stay strong.”

 

“Thank you,” he said very quietly. The door closed. Kylo then went to check on how everyone was settling into their new homes. There were some that did not exactly like the new accommodations. They will soon get used to it. There was not really much for him to do here now. Perhaps he should go back home and be with Hux. At least if he is with Hux he might be able to relax, to enjoy just time being spent with him.

 

After today it felt like he just wanted to shower Hux with affection. Fuck. When did he become so soft?

 

Kylo walked to the hunter’s room where there would be a proper change of clothing and a shower to get the blood off him. No one was in there. Thank goodness. He turned the knob, letting the water heat up. Once it was hot and steaming he got in. The warm water covered his body. There were not any fancy soaps or cute fuck in there. It would be fine as long as he did not arrive home covered in some strange alpha’s blood.

 

When he stepped out of the shower he saw that there were more people there getting changed and cleaned up. He forgot that a lot of people lived in the complex and this was like a community bathing house. Kylo walked over to grab his clothing. As he got changed he heard all the hunters talking about the new people. Some felt symphony, mainly because this is how some of them came to be in the First Order. Others did not feel any sort of compassion since they were used to this life. It is the life they grew up in. Kylo did not voice anything. The only creature he felt any sort of pity for is Mitaka. The poor little omega Leader Snoke decided he liked.

 

“Did anyone see the cute little number Snoke has?” An alpha asked. “He smelled pretty damn good.”

 

“He did,” someone agreed. “Can’t near him though. Don’t want to risk any of being torn apart like when the ginger omega vanished.”

 

“Snoke is still interested in finding that omega,” Kylo clarified. “He’s using the kid because he’s young. IF he can ever get his hands on him again the omega is free to be used by anyone.”

 

“What’s the deal with that omega anyways? I’m also curious as to why even you did not know about it.”

 

“I don’t know nor do I care,” he put on his shirt. “Snoke tells me what I need to know. I accept that. You should too.”

 

Kylo left the cleaning room. No one else seemed to talk to him after that. He was tired and ready to go home. He decided to stop by a little bakery on the way back home to get something nice for Hux. It is totally cheesy, probably unnecessary, but it felt right. Though the nagging feeling at the back of his head. After buying a little cake he walked back to his place. He unlocked the door. When he came inside he saw Hux cooking in the kitchen. He was slicing something on the cutting board. The apartment smelled amazing.

 

Hux looked up in surprise that he was here. “I wasn’t expecting you back so early,” he said. Kylo took in the appearance of his mate. He was wearing those baggy pants that he had put on that night and one of Ren’s very large shirts. It made him look so tiny. It almost made him too horny. Control, Kylo, control. “Where did you go exactly?”

 

“We invaded a clan with little to no defenses and absorbed them into the First Order,” he explained. Hux nodded his head. “Killed a guy. That part was fun. Other parts weren’t so fun.”

 

“Such as sending poor omegas to their doom,” Hux added looking up. “It’s not pleasant being one. How was your boss?”

 

Kylo did not respond. Instead he walked around the counter to come behind Hux rubbing his nose against his neck. The ginger haired omega relaxed a little. No words were exchanged. The only thing that the two felt was feelings. Ren decided he liked this. He liked not saying a word to get his point across and knowing that the other person just understood him. “I about killed him,” he said. Hux looked down to the cutting board. “I kept thinking about what sort of hell you went through. It made me sick.”

 

He resumed chopping up the tomatoes. “Well I’m here now, aren’t I?” Hux asked. “So, what did you buy?”

 

“A cake,” he answered moving his hands lower down his mate’s body. The light touch sent shivers down his spine. Kylo grabbed a handful of his ass causing Hux to gasp a little before using his elbow to punch his gut.

 

“No,” he said firmly. The alpha stumbled back taking a breath. He can hit pretty damn hard for an omega. “I really don’t feel like sex when I have something cooking. Are you honestly this horny all the time?”

 

“Yes,” he answered with a straight face. “But it’s different with you. You’re my mate. My incredibly sexy mate.”

 

“I’ve heard of alpha possessiveness, but yours goes on a completely different level,” he commented. “Can you get me some rosemary from the cabinet?”

 

“When did I get rosemary?” He asked grabbing it.

 

“Phasma brought it by earlier,” Hux explained like it is the simplest thing to own. “Also, we need to go by my apartment soon.”

 

“Why?” Kylo asked.

 

“I need the rest of my belongings,” he stated. Ren looked at him with a little surprise, but it slowly started clicking in his mind. This was real. Living with someone who is your mate will happen. “We are living together, are we not?”

 

“Right,” Kylo sighed. It looked like he was really happy.

 

Hux really hated how he enjoyed everything about the man. Sometimes it is like he is a cold blooded killer with no regards for life. However, there are light moments like this that make him truly seem like a child who wants someone to accept him. All Kylo wants in this world is to be accepted by someone. Hux might not be the ideal mate, he won’t sugar coat anything. Hell, he even tried killing Ren a few weeks ago. He also does not rely on Ren for protection. It does not seem like Kylo minded too terribly much.

 

“When do you want to go?” Kylo asked.

 

“I would actually prefer today,” he said. “But that is all up to you.”

 

“We can go now,” said Kylo. “But what about what you’re cooking?”

 

Hux turned off the stove with a smirk. “It’ll be fine until we get back.” Hux walked to the bedroom to get changed. He came out in nice pants and a shit. “Let’s go.”

 

The two began walking. Kylo remembered where his place was. He remembered how nice it was. Surprisingly it was not far from his apartment. Roughly a thirty-five minutes walk. They took Hux’s car there since they will most likely be loading up some stuff. He will be bringing over all his clothing and perhaps a few personal items. They arrived at his place. Hux took out the key to unlock the door.

 

Kylo took in the smell. It all belonged to Hux. The first thing he did was gather up a few pictures of him and Phasma together along with a few of his favorite books. “We can always get a book shelf,” Kylo said. “That way you can set up all your books.”

 

“That is a good idea for once,” laughed Hux. “I’m going to get my clothes.”

 

Kylo looked around the place. He decided to check up on his mate to see if he needed any help. He saw Hux standing over his clothes looking horrified. Like there was something wrong with them. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

“H-he was here,” he stuttered. “That bastard was in my apartment. I smell it.” Kylo sniffed the room. It is as clear as day. Snoke was here not long ago judging by how fresh the scent was. Hux began taking deep breathes. Panic swelled in his gut. There is no way in hell he is going to have him destroy his life. Quickly he grabbed his suit case placing it on the bed. He grabbed the clothing that did not smell like Snoke before zipping it up and leaving. Kylo followed after him. Hux was shaking as he finished gathering what was important to him.

 

“Hux,” he said reaching out for him. He jerked away. He tried again this time he welcomed the comfort.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” he said determined. “He might have the place on constant guard. If that happens he’ll know you’re with me.”

 

“He doesn’t,” assured Kylo. “If he did we would have been attacked already. But we should go home.” Hux grabbed his suit case. Kylo suddenly grabbed his, pulling their body’s flush against each other. “You know I won’t let them catch you,” Kylo whispered kissing him gently.

 

“Just like I don’t want us being found out,” he said. Hux suddenly looked very angry. “He came into my home. He touched my things. I want him dead.”

 

“Not yet,” Kylo said rubbing his shoulders.

 

“So you’re saying that we are planning to kill your boss?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo took a deep breath. If he said yes that means he is signing himself up for the destruction of the clan he has become loyal to. He is single handily betraying everything he swore his life to. He is becoming the trader that he promised to destroy. However, the argument to say no is just as deadly. He is saying that he rather protect his master that rapped Hux. He is saying that his love for Hux means nothing. Kylo leaned his head against the forehead of Hux.

 

“It’s not a no,” he determined.

 

Hux kissed his alpha with a small smile playing on his lips. “I’ll take that answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's being added into the tags?! You guessed it, Mitaka! He is actually in the story. He snuck his way into the story, but are any of you complaining? Well, maybe our poor little pumpkin since he has such a rough life. Poor Mitaka. Also, is it possible that those two idiots might plan to kill Snoke? Probably not. Eh. Maybe. Probably yes. Eh. Maybe not. Oh well, guess you guys will just find out when we get to it! Hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for all the support! All of you are beautiful and truly amazing! See you soon!


	8. The Life We Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic living time along with meeting a new character! Prepare for fluff and a little bit of origin story time.

Kylo watched as Hux organized the living space. He had been at it for a few days now attempting to combine all their stuff together. Since gathering some more stuff Kylo had bought a book shelf so that Hux could bring his books over while at the same time continuing to let his collection grow. Most of the books the omega owned were very complex and interesting. Kylo noticed that only certain few of them looked worn down. These must be the ones that Hux had the most attachment to. He wondered what the significance of these books were. That would have to come at a later time.

Right now he was entranced by how he moved around the furniture. Not once did Hux ask for assistance. He was a very self sustaining creature indeed. Though he was very slender by the waste and other features of his body, Hux still has muscle. The muscles were very clear when he moved stuff and he had to flex them. Kylo just loved that he tried to beat the typical stereotype for an omega. Hux built up his body and fought with everything he had. He could tear a fucking alpha apart without any trouble. That is why it made watching Hux do the most domestic of things so intriguing.

Hux cleaned the floors once he felt like everything was in place along with beginning to cook lunch. Kylo had never seen him so…so...omega. It just bothered him to no end. Especially since all he has seen is the alpha side of Hux.

“I know I told you bud out of this, but can you stop staring at him like you just witnessed a miracle,” Hux complained glaring at his mate.

“Sorry,” Kylo smirked. He came behind him giving his neck light kisses. “It reminds me of my home.”

Hux raised an eye brow. “Did you not grow up in the First Order?” Asked the omega. “I just assumed since you have such a high rank within the clan.”

“I merely joined when I was fifteen,” he answered. He continued to ravish his neck with the butterfly kisses.

“Damn, I bet those awkward teenage years were brutal,” Hux laughed.

Kylo shrugged it off as he continued to kiss his way up his mate’s neck before nibbling on the ear. Hux shuttered a little. The gentleness of the alpha was something so foreign to him. Traditionally alphas were brutes that took whatever they wanted. For the longest time that is all Hux ever saw. Kylo by no means is the gentlest wolf, but he tried with Hux and it was genuine. Hux turned around to give him a proper kiss.

The door then opened up revealing Phasma. It was not a Tuesday, but in fact a Wednesday. “Hello losers,” she greeted them. She spotted their intimate moment. “Gross. You two really do sicken me.”

“At least we have each other,” Kylo said. “What do you have? A coffee shop?”

“Hux owns it to,” she retorted back. “Speaking of which…”

“I’ll be into work tomorrow,” Hux told her. “Blame Kylo. Also, we’ve been trying get settled into a life together.”

“Right, right,” she waved them off. “I’m all on board for blaming him. I just want to know if you’ll be at work for the rest of the week. It would make things a hell of a lot easier.”

“I will be there the rest of the week,” Hux sighed. The omega went back to fixing up the apartment. “Just give me and Kylo today to finishing making this apartment livable.”

Phasma nodded her head. She suddenly reached into her purse. “Just to make sure that you guys aren’t preparing for a little pup as well,” she tossed him the pregnancy test. It was one used for human women, but Phasma had discovered it also works werewolf omegas. Hux took it looking very tired. “You claim you’re not pregnant, but it is honestly better to be safe than sorry.”

The omega went to the bathroom. Kylo and Phasma looked at each other. The two still did not like one another. It must have something to do alphas being possessive over certain omegas. Though Phasma and Hux are purely on a sister-brother relationship it still does not stop her from being a protective alpha. Kylo had his reason: Hux is his mate. No one touched his mate or so much as looked at him. It is a lovely combination when you put two alphas alone in the room.

“The place looks nice,” Phasma commented. The woman ran a hand through her hair. “So, what if Hux is pregnant? What do you plan on doing then?”

Kylo looked pale. He never though about having children before because he could never father any. There was a back-up plan for in case the First Order discovered, but never for if they were expecting a child. “I guess we will figure it out when and _if_ it comes down to that,” he answered honestly.

Phasma was about to say something when Hux walked out of the bathroom. He showed them the test. “It is a negative,” he announced. “Can we go on with our lives now?”

“Fine,” she sighed. “I’m going back to work. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Phasma left the apartment leaving the two other men alone. Hux sighed throwing the test away.

He turned to look at his mate. “Now that we got that taken care of, let’s make a list,” he told him grabbing some paper and a pen. Kylo watched as he wrote some things down quickly. Hux had mentioned that he wanted to buy some groceries earlier that morning so they would have some things to make for dinner. It did not take long before he was being dragged out of the apartment to go shopping.

This felt a lot like he was back at home with his mother, planning out the meals they would have for the week. It is clear that Hux is someone that always likes to plan ahead. It will drive him a little crazy. That only made the omega more charming. They walked together along aisles of the store looking at various items.

“What kind of cereal do you like?” Hux asked looking at the boxes.

“I don’t care,” he answered truthfully. Hux gave him a doubtful look. “I just don’t traditionally eat breakfast. I also don’t traditionally make it either, along with dinner.”

“What do you normally do?” Hux asked.

“You.” That joke cost him a hit on the head. “Generally I get something from take out or eat at the First Order.”

“Do the omegas do all the cooking for you clan?”

“Obviously,” Kylo answered. “It is just the role of the omega. We generally keep up with the traditional roles for everything. The alphas are in charge, betas are sort of the lackeys with jobs including being doctors and caring for the omegas, and then there are omegas listening.”

Hux glared at him like he was ready to punch his face. “Clearly your opinion has changed,” he commented.

“You’re my mate,” Kylo told him in the most innocent tone ever. “To be honest, I like how independent you are. It is refreshing from the scared little creatures omegas are.”

“Glad I broke the stereotype,” he cheered sarcastically. “Now, we can discuss this a lot more at home, in bed, when all the shopping is done.”

“You got plans for us or something?” Kylo wriggled his eyebrows playfully. Hux pushed him away to get back to shopping.

No good can come from entertaining Kylo’s very sexually explicit mind. That is just what an alpha thinks about. There is always one thought that continues to roam through their little minds. Kylo is different, however, since his thoughts only respond to Hux in every single way. As the man has stated he has never been interested in an omega before in his life, meaning that he is special. There was a small part of Hux that will always feel honored that he was held so high up. That won’t ever be mentioned out loud.

The shopping trip was not long. Kylo thought they bought a lot more food than they needed. Hux insisted that it was needed to function in the life they were building with one another. Of course their life will not be easy with keeping everything secret from the Order, but at least it would be livable. In all honesty he will be excited once he goes back to work. But right now it was hilarious to see the alpha carrying and unloading the groceries around. So domestic of him it was charming.

They unloaded the groceries quickly together. Kylo decided to order out since both were really lazy. The man ordered a lot of Chinese food. Hux just stared at it. To the poor delivery man it seemed like they were having a party when in fact it was just because there was an alpha that really liked to eat. Hux felt bad for his mother that raised him. It then made his thoughts travel to his origin.  
Who raised Kylo Ren before he came apart of the first order?

Surely the man was raised by some caring omega, or alpha, family. It just seemed more logical to Hux that he just formed into the man he is now than believe that he was once a bright eyed child. His thoughts then wondered to when he decided to be who he is now. From what he knew Kylo joined at fifteen so there must be a time period where he was somewhere else doing who knows what. Just the idea that this man went through awkward teenage years and his first rut was a fascinating thought.

Hux could see it now during his first official rut. The poor man must have felt so very confused. Hux would have paid so much money to see that.

Now they were relaxing on the couch with Kylo falling asleep. He was lying against Hux. The black locks were all up in his face. It was no surprise that they were soft since he saw all the hair products he had. It was almost laughable. Hux kissed the top of his head, stirring him a little bit. A part of Hux wanted to know every aspect of his mate. He wanted to know what really went on in his past to create the man he considers his true mate. “Ren, what was your home like?” He asked. The other man turned around to look at him.

“What do you mean?” He asked trying to get something to go through his head.

“Who were your parents? How did they raise you?” He asked. There were so many other things they did not know about the other, yet, here they are a mated pair that would rather die than lose the other. “Are they even still alive?”

He was silent for a long time. It made Hux feel a little on edge about the how long he just did not say anything. “My mother is,” he whispered. The expression that Kylo wore is really solemn, almost sad looking.

“What about your father?” He questioned further.

“I killed him,” he answered. Hux looked at him in complete shock. That was completely new information. It provided something new into his psyche, but almost a little concerning. Kylo held onto his hand. “It was for the best.”

“What makes it for the best?” Hux asked, just prying in a little more. He was finally breaking into his shell, finally knowing his mate better.

“It made me a stronger person,” he answered. Those rather large eyes looked down a little more. Kylo claims it made him a stronger person there was serious doubt in the statement. “Or so I thought.”

“My father was killed by Snoke,” Hux allowed him to know. They were mates now and damn it they will know the other well better than they know themselves. “He also killed my mother. She sent me to the foster house when she knew he was on her tail. I still don’t know why. Even after all these years and him capturing me I have no fucking idea.” The omega sighed leaning against the head of his alpha. “The only thing I have to go on is that he knew who my mother was. I just need to know why or how.”

“I could always look up clan records,” Kylo said. “If she grew up in the Order then it will be easy to find out more about her. Even if she spent one day here we will have a record.”

Hux looked at him in sheer surprise. “You mean that?” He whispered. Kylo has risked everything just to keep Hux safe. He has risked his life just to take him away from that place. Fuck this led to all sorts of conflicting feelings. It is hard to explain. There is just this feeling of belonging with him though very little is known about him. Just these actions alone are a surprise.

“Didn’t I tell you I would kill anyone for you?” He asked like it was something common they often discussed. “This is something I can do for you without losing my job.”

Hux nuzzled closer to him. He was not going to say thank you since he still did not know what he could find. It was just the nice that he would this for him. Hux often forgot what it was like to actually be with someone. He never truly had anyone, besides Phasma, to really call his own. The two relaxed for the evening. Eventually Hux decided that it was time for him to go to bed since he had work very early tomorrow morning. Kylo was of course not far behind him. He snuggled very closely to him, his head on top of Hux’s shoulder. The ginger haired omega rubbed his black hair. He closed his eyes. The warmth surrounded him was so comforting.

Even without them having sex this was probably one of the most intimate moments they share together. Kylo could be close to Hux and vice versa. Listening to the other breath was one of the most comforting things he can think about. He could truly remain like this forever.The alpha had woken up in the middle of the night. He looked up at his sleeping mate. Kylo stared at the sleeping face that belonged to Hux. In his sleep he could tell exactly what he is thinking. His expressions were a lot more vivid in his sleep. Kylo kissed the top of his head returning back to his normal position. He wondered when he became such a sucker for an omega.

\---------

The next morning Kylo reached over to bring Hux close to him. He was not there. The sound of the shower being turned off entered his ears. The alpha looked at the time. Five o’clock in the morning. He groaned sitting up off the bed. He was not supposed to be up for another two hours, but here he is as he sees a very naked Hux walking out. He was wrapped in a towel. He did not seem to notice that Kylo was up since he went straight towards the drawers they now shared together.

“Are you not even going to say good morning to your mate?” Kylo asked. Hux looked back at him in a little surprise.

“I thought you were asleep,” he defended. He obviously was not paying any attention to him. He shook his head getting clothing. “I have work to get ready for. I need to open it.”

“Hey, since I’m your mate does that mean I get free coffee?” Kylo asked.

“Actually yes,” he answered honestly. “But only when I’m working.” He went back to the bathroom to get changed.

“Okay, why are you feeling so nervous about me seeing your naked body?” Kylo asked. He went to the bathroom. He looked at him drying off his hair so it was no longer dripping over his shoulders.

“I have other rituals in my daily routine,” he told him. Kylo looked over his body. He might have the personality of an alpha, but his body was certainly more omega. His hips were so slender. It was almost funny to think about how he can take down an alpha twice his size. Put on a black button down shirt. He then faced Kylo. “Can you stop staring at me?”

“Why can’t I appreciate your body?” Kylo asked.

“You know what, never mind,” Hux said. He won’t admit it, but it is kind of nice to have someone admire his body. He dried off his hair; shaved, and then made sure he had everything he needed. It was roughly five-fifteen now. He had to go to the shop to open it. He looked at his mate, if not a little awkwardly. “I am going then. Are you doing any First Order shit?”

“Obviously,” he answered. “We recently got new members. They’ll need me to help them out. Most of them are actually pregnant omegas and very young alphas. It should be easy.”

Hux figured that he would be busy with the clan’s crazy shit. He really hated that he chose someone that worked with those freaks. Then there was a part of him that never regrets being his. The only thing he really had to worry about is people discovering their little secret. “Come by any time you want,” Hux told him. He walked close to Kylo. “Be careful.” He kissed him gently. Hux left very quickly before Kylo can bring him into a more breathtaking kiss. Kylo smiled. His mate was so adorable. Kylo decided to get some more rest.

Not even five minutes into falling asleep did his phone begin to ring. He answered it. “Sir Ren, there is an issue with one of the alphas,” he told him. “He broke out of his cell and attempted to attack Leader Snoke for taking an omega at their old home. At the moment he has taken the omega in one of the rooms. I assume they are figuring a way to escape.”

“I’ll be there soon,” he sighed. He quickly got his clothes on. He rushed over there as fast as he could. He came to the area that the young alpha has been hiding with the omega. Leader Snoke was there menacing as always. He stood beside him. “What exactly happened, sir?”

“This alpha believes that he and the omega were supposed to be mates,” Snoke explained. “But that is not how our clan works, you know this Ren. I do not want any more casualties.”

“What should we do about the young alpha?” He asked.

“You decide his fate,” Snoke told him truthfully. “I don’t care what you decide, but get him away from the omega.”

Kylo cracked his knuckles before busting open the door. He heard a surprised gasp of being scared as they hid further into the room. The scent in the room reminded him of someone. He mentally slapped himself since he forgot that he attacked Snoke for a reason. That omega he had gotten the previous day. “Mitaka, I know it’s your in here,” he said. “Also, get your little alpha friend out too. I’m really not in the mood to fight.” The young pair came from their hiding spot. Kylo smiled. “So, who’s your friend?”

“Steven,” he answered.

“Steven,” Kylo repeated. “Do you realize how much trouble you have caused? Attacking Leader Snoke and then taking the omega he has been with is a serious offense. Half the clan is outside, this door and any other possible exits, ready to attack and kill you if you two so much as try to escape. It seems like you guys are in bad situation.”

“Then why are you here?” Steven asked.

“To keep it from getting worse,” he explained. “We don’t like wasting lives. So, Steven, explain the reason you took Mitaka.”

“He’s not supposed to be treated this way,” he blurted out. “Dopheld deserves something better. Not this life.”

“Steve…” Mitaka whispered.

“This is his life now,” Kylo said. It is brutally honest, but it needs to get through the kids head. He might have pitied the two since it seemed like they were very close friends, or perhaps two people that were destined to be together. “If anything this incident will make your new lives harder on Mitaka and you as well.”

“What was I supposed to do?” The young alpha asked. “Should I have just been assimilated into this clan while your people use him for their own pleasure?”

“Yes,” Kylo agreed. “But oh well, you’re stubborn. I should really just be dragging Mitaka out as you bleed to death.” He watched as the other wrapped a protective arm around the kid. “Or I can help you out. I have a specialized hunting unit that only I control. Steven, you can join. You’ll become a well respected member. Well respected enough to get a chance with spending time with Mitaka. Maybe even protect him. Don’t you think that is better than you simply stealing him? You would have gotten caught eventually.”

The young alpha glared at the ground thinking about what the other man had just told him. Mitaka looked at Steven with a concerned expression. “We can’t do this,” the omega whispered. “Besides, I’ll be fine.”

“Fine,” Steven groaned. He knew that Kylo was right, though he hated the man’s guts. “So, what do you have planned?”

“Come closer to me,” Kylo stood up. The young alpha approached him. Kylo then punched his face knocking the poor kid out. He then grabbed Mitaka by the neck, dragging him out. “Here’s the omega. Unharmed and untouched.”

“What do you plan on using the alpha for?” Snoke asked. The old man ran a hand through Mitaka’s hair. The omega shivered a little.

“He’s going to join my hunting group,” he answered. “I feel as though he can make for a valuable member. If that is alright with you, sir?”

“It is fine,” Snoke told him.

Kylo smiled going back into the room. He returned dragging the kid out. He sighed. Now he is helping two kids out while protecting his own damn secret. How the fuck did his life turn into this? Inwardly cursing, he went to where his special unit was. Well, it is not like it can be any more fuck up than this. He could be an expecting father. Thinking about that made him think about Hux. He worried about him.

He dropped the stupid kid off before laying on the couch. He never got his sleep and well he wants it now. It is a shame Hux had work today because he would have loved snuggled beside him until it was time to deal with the clan. That might have to wait for another time on another day. He looked at the poor unconscious kid. It was for the best since it would be a lot easier to get him in here.  
He closed his eyes. Dealing with this kid will be a lot of trouble. Consequently he happens to be trouble himself. He did after all he is breaking everything he has come to know. This is the life he has come to know after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, a kylux shipper story! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I decided to participate in the Kylux Big Bang. It was a lot of fun, but it took all my time away from this fic. Well, I'm back and kinkier than ever! Also I will be back to my normal posting schedule which is every Sunday, or as I like to call it, Sinday. Feel free to use it. Or not. Whatever tickles your fancy.  
> Hope you like the chapter! Thank you for being wonderful!!! Love yo faces!


	9. Fucking Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with a teenage wolf can be tiring. Customers can also be troublesome.

“Why the fuck do we have an unconscious kid lying in the middle of our floor?” asked a very annoyed female voice. Kylo refused to acknowledge her existence. It is just easier to pretend that he did not have a clearly mad teammate. “Wake the fuck up, you asshole.” 

“Have you ever considered that you’re the asshole?” Kylo asked looking at her. He saw the black hired alpha that had cut it very short to keep out of her eyes. She is clearly tired of his shit. Well, he wouldn’t blame him considering all the shit he puts them through. “He’s our newest member. His name is Steven. Beat him up for me. He caused me to lose a lot of sleep.” 

“Why are you losing sleep?” She asked staring at him judgmentally. “That is unless you were fucking someone last night.” Kylo looked up at the ceiling. He ignored her by sitting up straight. A devious smile came on her face looking at him. The alpha sighed. There was no way he will admit that he was not fucking someone last night, but instead enjoying a lovely evening with his mate. “So, who was it? Anyone from here? No. Of course not. You like going out and find someone. Was it human?” 

“How about you shut the fuck up and wake the kid up,” Kylo ordered. “I’m putting him in Cain’s charge. He’s good with kids, right?” 

“Cain? Yeah. He used to work with kids a lot before joining us,” she reminisced. The woman looked over to Kylo with a little bit of a concerned expression on her face. “Why did you bring the kid here instead of, I don’t know, kill him like you do all your other problems?” 

“He has potential,” he explained. “Doesn’t know it yet, but still has it.” She cocked an eyebrow. “He does. Not many people can steal from Leader Snoke and still live. When he is in possession of something it is nearly impossible to take.” 

“Like the ginger omega from awhile back,” she gave the example. 

“Yeah, but the only difference is that and the mystery assailant is that the omega still hasn’t been found and the kid is sleeping on our floor,” entered another alpha. He looked down at poor Steven. The man had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. He had several scars on his face and body. 

“Are we still obsessed over the missing omega?” Kylo asked. He did not want to hear them talking about his mate in such a way. “He’s clearly far away from this place by now. Can’t we just drop it?” 

“It’s interesting, don’t you think?” asked the alpha. “Even you, one of Snoke’s best hunters, couldn’t find him.” 

“Or maybe he’s that good, Cain,” Kylo glared at him. “It’s not like the omega is resuming a normal life now that we stopped hunting for him. At lest he will always live with the fear that he is being hunted.” 

The two alphas looked at each other then back at Ren. Cain shrugged his shoulders. “I supposed you’re right,” he agreed. He then spotted the kid on the floor. “Why the fuck is there a kid lying in the middle of our floor?” 

“He’s your new responsibility,” Kylo explained with a smile. “He is to be trained in our ways and join our unit. Now, doesn’t that sound like fun?” 

Cain groaned as he tapped the kid a little with his foot. The woman laughed. “What’s so funny, Dalia?” He asked glaring over at her. 

“Nothing,” she told him raising her hands. “I just thought you were good with kids.” 

“I am,” he told her looking down at Steven. “But that is only if they are conscious.” 

Kylo watched them interacting. He really hated that Hux was still the main topic of conversation for their clan. It meant that wolves are still looking for a ginger omega with insanely beautiful eyes that were like a forest in the summer. Fuck. He is seriously screwed if his unit were to discover the truth. They would view him as defective like all the others they have killed. They would view him as a threat to the Order just like he had always taught them. The only other person he had to worry about is Snoke. 

For now he could keep them distracted by using Steven. It might be cruel, but at least he was not lying to the kid when he first gave him the offer. This way there is a chance for him to have a good life along with eventually being with Mitaka whenever he wanted. Kylo never felt that way towards anyone when he was that age. There might have been one person back in his youth, but that was so far behind and long forgotten. Now his main focus is on Hux. He had to protect his omega from all who could be potential harm to him, even if that meant betraying his own team. 

Steven then began stirring at the two older alphas began poking around him. He watched as they asked him questions to see if he knew where he was and what all is to be expected of him. He frowned thinking about the future where he would have to become their enemies. Like him, they were loyal to Snoke. Ever since the day he entered the Order they have always been there for him. In a weird way they became family. Kylo shook those thoughts out of his head. There is no reason to think about a future that might not even happen. As long as both him and Hux are careful nothing to will go wrong. That is hope anyways. 

 

\-----

 

Hux slapped a man in the back of his head. The person, who was easily more muscular than Hux in every possible way, looked at him in a bit of surprise. Hux did not look happy, nor will he will be playing any games with this man. He had an intention to hurt him seriously as he is disturbing every customer in the shop. He was speaking too loudly about some woman he was going to bang or something like that. It made several customers uncomfortable and, well, Hux could not have this man disrupting a relaxing environment for these good people. 

“Sir, if you do not silence yourself or leave else where I will be forced to hit harder than that,” he informed him. The man stood up. Hux could smell him. Male. Human. He had a terrible smoking problem judging by the scent of tobacco on his clothes. He was not the well off man, but at least he did not look like a slob. If anything he looked like one of those fuck-boys that everyone hated. Hux hated them too. Of course he had grown a prejudice against humans since they are harder to read than wolves. At least with a wolf one can decipher how they are feeling from scent fluctuations. 

“What did you just say, you British prick?” He asked. Hux glared at him. “You think you can tell me what to do? I’m a paying customer.” 

“That was an hour ago,” Hux explained. “You are also disturbing many other frequent costumers with your incessant talks about screwing someone name Jessica. If you do not silent your discussions then I will make you sorely regret ever coming to this establishment.” 

“How are you going to make me, prick?” He asked. 

Hux sighed. His fist connected to the man’s cheek. It was hard enough to send him going back to the chair, but not hard enough for him to be bleeding. Though Hux could easily harm him in any possible way he deemed worthy. “I am going to make,” the responded with a bitter look on him. 

The man did not want to be hit by a bitter looking store owner. He did not want to stick around anymore since this British prick is clearly very dangerous despite his size. Hux huffed in satisfaction as he went behind the counter. Phasma was looking at him. The omega sighed as he knew what that look was about. “I don’t want to hear it,” Hux told her. “He was causing a disturbance in our store. It had to be fixed.” 

“I’m not saying you’re wrong, but…” She motioned out into space. “When did you become violent like that? It is not like you in the slightest.” 

“I am mated with a killer,” Hux explained. “Or perhaps I really just don’t feel like dealing with shit today. It is most likely that one, don’t you think?” 

“I supposed,” Phasma sighed. She then went off to help one of their youngest workers. 

Hux continued on with working on making the other, paying and kind, customers’ drinks. It was truly annoying. He had been dealing with people like that for years. Although he won’t lie that perhaps Kylo had an effect on him. It is rare when Hux does decide to rely on his instincts to attack. It is like a moment that he loses self control that he works so hard to keep. Somehow he decided it is two things. One: being that Kylo has some weird effect on him that he actually allows his natural instincts take over from time to time. Two: it is because he is so tired of dealing with asshole’s shit. 

Literally he has been through hell and brought back to a life that though he would never see again. Now he is mated to a man that is dangerous in more ways than one. It is not like he will be the same old Hux like he was before. Phasma understood this, but Hux knew she would be worrisome over actions that were like he normal ones. It is understandable. It is also not like he and Phasma belong to a clan that can help them. Wolves weren’t known and they kept it that way for a reason. 

Hux just resigned himself to working his issues out in his head and with Kylo. At least with the other man he is not afraid to get violent, perhaps even a little bloody. It is not like he will be seeing the other man for a few hours anyways. He was only working here until five. That would leave him with enough time to get home, cook some dinner… Fuck. He needs to stop thinking like an omega. It is truly easier to be like that around Kylo. But that is not his main concern. 

Current moment no one is searching for him to drag back to that Snoke monster. He can at least attempt to resume his normal life, despite how hard that is going to be. He did just punch a man in the face. Eh, what does it matter? It felt satisfying anyways. Hux just focused on the work at hand. There were young workers that needed monitoring. There were also some finances to work on as well. At least with this business he can focus on something else besides constantly looking over his back. He was happy that not many wolves stepped outside their clan to mingle with humans. It is just not in them to even attempt to be human. It is nice, for once in his life, to be surrounded by humans. 

The day went by very slowly. Phasma was talking with a customer as some of the younger employees worked. He talked with a few of the customers, made drinks, but at the end of the day he went to the back to work on finances for the shop. He sat in the office in complete silence. He looked through the latest purchases from the past couple months along with other things they would have to order. It was a great relief to see that his absence has not caused his business to go down the toilet. 

Then the door knocked. Hux looked to see it was one of the teenage employees. “Can I help you with something?” He asked raising an eyebrow. The employee was a boy with brown hair and eyes. A rather plain appearance that there was nothing more to him other than he was someone who could work minimum wage. 

“Um…” he stumbled. “I, uh, I did not know you got married.” 

“Excuse me?” Hux asked. 

“There is a man asking for you,” he explained. “He said he’s your husband. Is that why you were gone? You got married?” 

“In a way,” Hux clinched his teeth together. He then left the office space with the boy not far behind him. Clearly he is interested in the man that is his “husband”. 

He came up front to see Kylo drinking a coffee at a table in the back. The man was staring at it like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Phasma was busy dealing with other things to talk to Kylo. Hux noticed that his employees were watching him. This is something he tried to avoid: attention. As far as he was concerned a lot of the people working for him thought the ginger was a hard worker with no social life or in any sort of relationship. 

They were right to some extent. 

It must be a big shock to see a tall stranger in the coffee shop claiming to be their boss’ husband when he showed no signs of being in a relationship or remotely interested in someone. He wondered what is so important that Kylo had to come here. Knowing Ren it is because he missed Hux and wanted to see him. It would be just like him. A soft came to his face at the thought, but he quickly banished it because there is no reason to be going this gaga over a thought so sickening sweet. 

“What is it Ren?” He asked sitting down in front of him. He glared at the workers to tell them to get back to work. They took the glare seriously and began cleaning like the wind. “Is something wrong?” 

“No,” he answered. “I just needed to leave for a bit, so I thought that I might see you.” 

Hux nodded his head getting more comfortable on the chair across from him. “Did you tell them you were my husband?” He asked. 

Kylo laughed a little. “Yes,” he had that stupid grin on his face. “Told them we met in Vegas and got married one drunken night.” 

“Well now they don’t believe I’m married to you,” Hux explained. Ren looked a little confused. “All of them believe I’m some prick that does not have any fun.” 

“But they will believe you and I are married?” Kylo asked. 

“In some weird manner, then yes,” he smirked. He looked down at his bare hand. “You should get me a ring.” 

“We aren’t following that stupid human tradition,” Ren huffed. Hux laughed a little. He is likes being set in the old ways. Even though he likes the omega for being strong there are just certain things from tradition he doesn’t like to deviate from. “That’s why I’m more comfortable being in my wolf form. It’s natural.” 

“Ever think for me it’s more natural being in this form?” Hux asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s because you only turn once in a full moon,” he quipped. Kylo’s eyes then got wide at the sudden realization. “The full moon is coming up. I get to see you as a wolf.” 

“I supposed you will,” Hux agreed. He never made a habit of spending the full moon with anyone. It is not like he lost any control over himself, but that he is always nervous to reveal that side of him. Phasma had seen it multiple times. That is different, also she is a purebred. Kylo is also a purebred. Born in an actual clan he had rights to have that label. Phasma was not entirely certain about her origin story. All she knew is that for some reason she ended up in the orphanage at a young age. Lucky her. At least she knows there is no one tracking her down. 

“We should go hunting,” Kylo told him. “That way I can see you in action.” 

Hux laughed against the chair. “Hunting is not exactly my forte,” he sadly informed him. Kylo raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “When one doesn’t have a clan they typically adjust more to living a standard life.” 

“We should still go hunting,” Ren is determined to get him out in the woods. “It will be fun. Plus, I can finally see how you look as a wolf.” 

“If you must insist,” he sighed. “But Phasma is coming with us. Unlike me, she does enjoy hunting from time to time.” 

“No complaining from me,” Ren smiled. He then got a little text tune. He grumbled grabbing it out of his pocket. He sighed all dramatic like. There is nothing more pathetic than an overly dramatic alpha. Or more cute. Maybe both if it is dealing with Kylo Ren. “I have to go.” He noticed his mate had a look of interest. “There is a young alpha causing all sorts of issues. I need to take care of him.” 

“I’ll see you tonight,” said Hux standing up. 

“That sounds wonderful,” Kylo smirked. 

Neither of the two men hugged or kissed the other. It was a little awkward for both of them to show any form of affection in the public eye. It seemed that it is something that both men felt was more suited for inside the home. Hux was fine with that since he, himself, is not a fluffy kind of person. Even the past couple relationships he has had were not the most romantic nor was he into being the romantic type either. Kylo is clearly not the romantic, but he tired with Hux. He tried very hard with Hux. That was sweet. 

He shook his head as he went back to work. One thing Hux noticed as he was walking back are the looks that the employees were giving him. He shot them a look before they went back to work like nothing happened. Phasma sighed. The employees just want to know about their boss’ personal life. Hux only ignored it as he went back to working on the finances of their little coffee shop. It is helping him stay distracted from everything that has been going on. 

 

\-------

 

Steven was having a hard time adjusting to the rules that the special hunting unit had. Truthfully, he was having a hard time adjusting to just living in this place. It smelled sick, sadistic, and awful. The worst part was that he despised the leader of the First Order. He destroyed his home, he destroyed his clan, and he is torturing Mitaka. So far he did not like the idea of the First Order. On top of that the man Kylo Ren stuck him with is such an ass hat. Cain talked to him like some child. Well he is in fact a seventeen-year old. 

The female alpha that was with him was nice. She seemed to be getting a huge laugh out of her comrade’s predicament. Unlike Cain this woman liked him. He learned his name was Anna, but a lot of people called her Skinner on the account that she can skin a deer pretty quickly. The two had grown up in the First Order and seemed to have no problems with how things were run. 

Too bad that Steven hated everything this clan stood for. He will fight them until he could no longer do so. This place is messed up. He decided that he will just be difficult for them. Nothing will change his mind about this clan. 

“Sir Ren,” greeted Skinner. “Thank god you’re here. Steven has been causing a lot of stress on poor Cain.” 

“That kid won’t fucking listen,” he complained. Steven just sat there very smug like. “Why the fuck did you think he would be a good member?” 

“Because I thought he would be a good member,” he deadpanned. Cain growled making Steven smile. “I’m being serious. You all need to learn to get along. Or act like you’re getting along so Leader Snoke won’t have my head.” 

“Like he could take your pretty head,” Skinner said with a smirk. “Cain just needs to chill. He’s not used to dealing with children older than ten.” 

“Not my fucking problem,” Cain shouted. “This punk needs to learn his place.” 

“Isn’t that why I assigned him to you?” Kylo asked giving him a glare. “You’re the one that is supposed to be teaching him his place, not the other way around.” He then looked over to Steven. “After sticking my neck out for you, you better not be a disappointment, got it?” 

“Got it,” sighed Steven. “But why do I have to be with him?” 

“Because he knows how the clan works and can guide you,” Kylo explained. “Plus I thought he was good with kids.” Steven stared at him. “I’m not good with kids. One of the reasons I don’t have them.” 

“I thought the omegas raised them here,” Steven snapped at him. 

“At some point the father has to intervene,” the wolf growled. “Now, let’s stop talking about my personal life. Steven, your life depends on you adjusting to our life style. If you can’t live here then you’re one dead pup.” 

Steven looked down. He hated this clan with his every fiber of his being. Nothing will change his mind in the slightest. If it were for his survival along with Mitaka’s then he will do anything. “Fine,” he growled. He flopped on the floor. 

“Teenagers,” smiled Skinner. 

Kylo sighed. He really wanted to be with Hux right now. He can leave now without any of them knowing. “Kylo, help us out with the kid,” Cain complained. “He’s not moving a fucking muscle.” 

He growled coming towards the kid. He was dreading the rest of the day. In all honesty he is waiting for the time he will be spending with his mate tonight. It will be good once he finally gets to see his mate. Right now all he can do is try and get this young alpha under control. Children are fucking annoying. Good thing he won’t ever have to deal with having his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I would be back as my normal schedule! Love you all! You guys are wonderful! Hope you like the chapter! Next week we get a full moon. Love yo faces! Stay amazing!


	10. The Moon Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moonlight can be very alluring. Especially to those that have the deepest connection to it.

Hux was packing an overnight bag for wherever Kylo was taking him for the full moon this week. He knew Phasma was currently getting the store covered so they won’t have to worry about it while they are hunting. Kylo had informed them that they will be going to the cabin. No one in the First Order knew about it, but Kylo. It was also located away from any sort of territory that the clan also owned. It would be a good, safe place for them. Hux had his doubts. At the current moment he was dreading his own transformation. It is forced, animalistic, and not something Hux is ever used to. In the end he is just never accustomed to that side of himself.

Right now he was making sure he had everything together. Once Kylo returns they will be driving up to the cabin. It was a good three hour drive away from the city. The worst part is that they will all be stuck inside a car together. Nothing more comforting that two alphas and an omega in a car together. He was certain there would be way too much stress for him. Both of the alphas will smell it and blame the other making him more stressed. This full moon period will be so much fun.

The ginger haired omega was placing the bags in the corner when Phasma came through the door with her own supplies. Her hair was pulled up into a very tight bun. She looked around the place frowning a little bit. “Where there hell is your mate?” The blonde asked bitterly. He knew she was still mad at him for choosing Kylo as his mate, but there is no way she will understand. There is something between the two that only a mated pair could understand.

“Kylo is coming,” he answered her. “He wouldn’t be late.”

“Still don’t understand the attraction to that guy,” she commented. Hux avoided looking at her. Ever since he became mated with the most emotionally unstable wolf he had ever met he has become strangely protective of how others see him as. More like he wants to defend his choice in mates. “He works for those people. What makes you think he won’t turn you in?”

“Because he broke me out of that place and is now my mate,” he retorted. “So can you please insulting him? He’s not as bad as you might think.”

Phasma rolled her eyes. The two sat down on the couch as they waited for the man. They talked about those awkward years trying to get their control in being the wolf. For Phasma it came easily since she was a purebred. As for Hux it was harder since he only transformed three times a month. Eventually he got the hang of it. Now it just became an annoyance. Three days of being a wolf can be exhausting. At least during the day he can rest for the coming evening. This time he will also have Kylo.

Speaking of the Devil, the man of the hour came walking through the door. He looked pissed off, which is not much different than how he is now. He noticed the two sitting on the couch casually. They gave him a questionable look. Kylo then gave them a questionable look. “I was running late,” he began explaining. “They constantly needed my help and all sorts of other shit happened…” He began trailing off and Hux stopped listening. “Anyways, I killed a guy and now I’m ready to go.”

“I wasn’t listening, you killed a guy?” Phasma asked. She looked over to Hux.

“He did something stupid so I killed him,” Kylo reasoned quickly. Phasma rolled her eyes. “What? You’re always judging me.”

“Only because you’re involved with Hux,” she told him. “If it were anyone else I don’t think I would have a problem with you.” She paused looking him up and down. “Never mind. I would still hate your face.”

“Don’t worry,” Hux comforted him. “I like your face."

A light blush came on Kylo’s face. “Well, we have a long trip and full moon tonight.”

“We’re going hunting, right?” Phasma asked. She might hate Kylo, but Hux knew that she loved hunting more than anything. It is not very often that she is able to do so freely.

“Obviously,” he sighed.

“You two have fun,” told Hux. “I’m not much of a hunter. Both of you know that.”

Kylo sighed. Though he would love to see him hunt it might take a lot of convincing to see him do so. Since they are mates it is likely that he will make him do so one way or another. He grabbed the bags and began walking towards the car. Hux and Phasma were not far behind him. While they loaded everything in the car Hux was on the phone talking to the two managers they put in charge. Once they were all done loading the car they got in together.

Phasma drove, Kylo sat in the passenger sit while Hux was forced to sit in the back. Instead of complaining he laid down on the back seat. Their luggage was in the trunk so that saved a lot of room. Hux watched everything go by. Kylo gave her directions to the cabin. They were also talking about hunting and what to cook with the meat. Kylo personally liked to turn his meat into some form of jerky, but then Phasma talked about making some stews or even grilling it.

It was sort of adorable seeing them bond over such silly things. Hux on the other hand wanted to get this over and done with. It is not like him to be in a wolf form. Most of the time he is used to being in this human state with the shitty side effects of being an omega. If he could be anything he would prefer being human. At least then he can live a normal life and never know about werewolves. However, that is not his faith. Instead he is only part wolf, an omega, and bonded to one of the most dangerous people he has ever met.

Hux closed his eyes as the car moved. A three hour drive was a long time to be in a car. He decided to just get some rest. He closed his eyes ready for a little bit of rest before the sun set and moon rose.

 

\----------------

 

_“I know it’ll be hard, sweetie,” his mother comforted him. Her nose nudged him a little. She was in her wolf form in order to help him feel calmer. “It’s scary, but you’ll get the hang of it. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”_

_The little pup sniffed around the place. His father was watching them interact. Although he could not understand them, it did look like they were bonding. The little pup came close to his mother since her scent relaxed him. He got the footing in this form. The two wolves gradually began moving around the place. The mother watched as her son playfully got the hang of being a creature of the night. His mother was always there. She taught him to get control of the inner wolf. She taught him not to follow through with pure instincts. “I’ll always be here.”_

Liar.

_“Never would I have thought I would have a wolf kid,” his father laughed. His mother kissed his cheek. “Not that I’m complaining. It will just make sleepovers harder.”_

_His wife playfully slapped his hand. “Just wait until he develops a little more,” she told him._

_“Right,” he sighed. “That weird once a month problem. You know how weird that is?”_

_She shrugs. “You accepted me as your wife, didn’t you?” She asked._

_“At least we’re well protected,” he admitted._

More lies.

_“Brendol, sweetie,” his mother cooed. “You need to get up. You have to run.” Blood covered her body. It smelled like his father. His eyes widened thinking she killed him. No. Her face told a different story. He heard their home being torn apart. His mother held him close, tears falling from her eyes. “You need to run. Run to Maggie’s orphanage. It will protect you, give you a home. At least until I see you again.”_

_“Why there?” He asked._

_“People like us are safe there,” she comforted. “You’ll be around other wolves. It will be safe there.”_

_“What about you?” He asked._

_“I’ll be fine,” she answered getting him off the bed._

Stop lying, please!

_She and the young pup ran away from their home. He heard growling. She placed him down. “Run,” she ordered. He held onto her hand. “I’ll be fine. I love you.”_

I love you too.

_The little pup went running far away from the place. He heard her fighting, her screams, and her last breath. He began crying, tears coming down his face. He ignored it all because he had to keep on moving. He had to as his mother told him. He is an omega. If he is somewhere safe then his mother’s death will not be in vein. He can do that much._

_He ran as far as he could before arriving to the orphanage his mother told him about. He was crying, sniffling, and with a little blood on him. A young female alpha with short blonde hair came up to him. She was saying something to him, but he was unresponsive. He was in too much shock. He looked out at the distance before following the hand that was pulling on him. He looked up at the building. This is his new home. He looked at the young female alpha calling for someone. Before he went into the building he looked out into the distance. The woods he came from seemed so cold._

I miss you, mom.

 

\--------------------------------

 

He suddenly woke up with someone in the back seat with him. He was leaning against Kylo. The alpha had his arm wrapped around his shoulders keeping him calm. He must have sent out a stress scent or else he would still be alone in the back of the car. Hux looked over to Kylo. He then turned his head to look at Hux.

“You were stressing over something,” he commented. “A nightmare I think.”

“I supposed you can call it that,” Hux sighed. He looked out at the place they were at. They were still driving. It looked like they were surrounded by acres upon acres of land. It looked a lot like farm land. They were really far out now. Kylo had a protective hand over his shoulder. “How far are we from this cabin?”

“About another hour or so,” he answered. He noticed the worried look in his mate’s eyes. “What was the nightmare about?”

“It’s nothing important,” Hux informed him. Just painful memories. Kylo was clearly not buying anything he was selling since he was still looking at him with a concerned look. “I’m fine. It was simple nightmare.”

“It was bad enough to where you were sending off a stressed off scent,” Kylo snipped back to him. “Obviously it was not fine. As you alpha…”

“I know what an alpha is supposed to do,” he quipped. “Before you came along I have taken excellent care of myself.”

“Yes,” Kylo rolled his eyes. “This explains why you were in the First Order.”

“It was a fluke,” he grumbled. “I drug induced fluke.”

Kylo did not say anything. That was good. He was able to shut up. “Can’t I worry about my mate?” He asked.

Hux snorted. This man is something else entirely. “It is what an alpha is supposed to do,” the omega sighed. Hux moved closer to Kylo. His scent was relaxing. It is shameful that he should feel this way about an alpha. There is something nice about him. It made him not fear being an omega. It made him not fear being alone. They sat in silence until Phasma started up some of her music. She liked to listen to classic rock. Kylo was not complaining. Hux had seen his music collection; it is oddly on peak with her taste.

Hux on the other hand preferred classical music. There is something relaxing when listening to the perfect mash up of instruments. This music is fine too. It also appears to keep the two alphas calm and from yelling at one another.

 

\-----------

 

They arrived to the cabin. It was surprisingly nice and modern looking. Kylo began getting the bags out of the trunk. Hux took in the sight. It was fair deep into the woods. The building appeared to by two stories tall with a few extra glass windows around the top of the structure. The bottom part had a few windows. The outside had a light colored wood with a few steps leading up to the door. Hux went towards the door opening it up.

Inside was very modern with dark brown leather couches in the living area with a big screened TV. There was also the most beautiful kitchen he had ever seen before n his life. He was happy that they brought along some groceries for their trip. He placed a bag at the entrance to investigate further. He found there was a small bathroom on the bottom level along with a bedroom. He went to investigate the top level.

The top was similar to the bottom, but was not exactly the same. It had a much larger, grand bathroom and bigger bedroom. There were soft carpets on the floor. On one end of the bedroom there was a balcony that looked over the forest. It was so stunning. In the top part of there was also a little couch with a TV across from it. This place was very pleasing. He liked it a lot.

Hux then went down to help them unload their supplies. The sun will be setting soon. Kylo told them their rooming arrangements. Obviously they would be getting the larger room at the top while Phasma had the room at the bottom level. Hux sighed looking around into the woods. Kylo came behind him nuzzling his neck.

“You are very tense,” he commented. His scent was helping him relax, but nothing can ever make Hux stay calm. It was a painful experience for him. Year of doing this a few times of month did not help him adjust to the change. “Are you nervous about the change?”

“No,” he answered. “You don’t understand. You can change so freely you’re used to it. It’s painful. I’m not used to it.”

“It will be fine,” Kylo comforted. “I’ve always wanted to see what you’ll look like as a wolf.”

“I have red fur,” he told him with a smirk.

“Sexy,” he purred a little bit. “You can get some rest before the moon rises. Phasma and I are going to hunt. Will you be fine by yourself?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Hux informed him. It’s for the best that he is not here when Hux turns into a wolf. It will be painful and he will be screaming. Kylo kissed his neck gently. It sent little shivers up his spine. It felt so good. He missed the heat from the alpha after he left. It was annoying. He liked the comfort he provided. Kylo was soon gone out of the cabin with Phasma. He sighed lying on the floor. The sun will be down then the moon will rise. Once it is up he will no longer be in his human form. If only it was not so painful.

 

Kylo and Phasma walked through the doors of the cabin with blood covering their faces. The kills were outside since Kylo had something set up to help drain the blood. Kylo could not smell Hux in the room. He panicked a little bit as he turned back into his human form running upstairs. Hux was no way here in the room. His clothes were folded up neatly on the bed. He must be outside. Kylo ran down stairs to see a lithe red wolf coming into the door. He sniffed Phasma licking her blood.

The wolf was so stunning. The bright red fur covered his body. Hux almost looked like a fox since he was so lithe in size. His eyes were still sharp as ever. It is hard to believe it is even him, but yet it suits him so perfectly. Kylo ran a hand over the back feeling the beautiful fur that is so silky soft. It was hard to believe this. He was so beautiful. Kylo could not say a word. Instead he just pet the wolf in front of him. Hux gave him a look.

‘ _You’re such a creep,_ ’ Hux snapped. Kylo backed away with a smile. He turned into his wolf form and began to rub against him. It was so _wonderful_ to be in this personal form. It felt like he was seeing another layer of his mate that he has not been allowed to see. It is so intimate to be this way. He continued to rub against him getting his scent all over Hux. Fuck he was so turned on by this. He loved every moment of spending time with Hux like this.

Phasma then motioned for them to go out in the woods. Hux never gets proper experiences in the woods. It is natural for a wolf to be out enjoying the fresh air. Hux never truly believed that. The fact that he is a half-breed sort of changed his views on many things involving being a wolf. Just like how he changed his views on being an omega. Somewhere along the lines he decided that being who he truly was is not meant for him. But then there is Kylo.

Fuck this alpha made him happy to be who he is. He’s happy that he belongs to someone. It isn’t ideal, but he sort of likes it. There is no other way he would rather have it.

Hux followed Kylo out of the house. He sniffed the fresh air. It was so good. The blood in his veins felt alive. All the blood flowing through him, the smells, and everything felt so overwhelming. He never experienced anything like this before. Kylo then motioned for them to begin running. Hux followed after him. Now this he could get used to. The feeling of wind going through his fur was fantastic. He watched at how naturally Kylo moved about the woods. It appeared like he owned everything his feet stepped on. Ren had never seemed more elegant to Hux before. Never did he appear so in charge of everything.

Phasma on the other hand was already a queen. She knew her place and how she owned everything. To him it was no surprise to see her in charge. Hux was still new to this. His senses were being overflowing with all the different smells that were in the air. He could smell the animals, the grass, and the trees. There was nothing he loved more than this very moment. The three continued running throughout the woods. They only stopped near a creek to get a quick drink of water. Kylo looked at Hux. He had never seen a more beautiful wolf before.

There was something that was just so perfect about him. The way he craned his neck to look check out his surroundings. Seeing Hux run made it seem like he had been doing this his entire life. During the full moon cycle to other werewolves it was like a time for them to feel the most powerful. To half-breeds like Hux it was an annoyance that he had to figure out how to deal with. It made Kylo wonders what all he did during the years that he was alone. Clearly Phasma did not make him do anything he did not want to do.

Hux is a stubborn one after all. But right now it he regretted ever trying to be anything, but a wolf. He wasn’t certain if it is just because he feels safe surrounded by these two alphas or that he is so far away from the city, but right now he has never felt more fucking alive. The three of them together felt powerful, they felt like a clan. Then Hux spotted something: a dear.

The second it came into his sights it felt like something feral was growing inside of him. He knew right away that it is his mission to hunt, kill, and consume that creature. It is in his DNA after all. Tonight is the night to indulge in a little bit of natural instinct. Is that now why they are here? Are they not here so they can be free of all human desires? The answer is yes. Oh fucking yes. Hux is the first one to spot it so it is his by law of the wolf. He leaves the two alphas behind in favor of chasing after it.

The dear made a run to attempt to get away from the massive creature, but Hux was too quick, too smart for it. He quickly caught it by the leg pulling it down. The creature struggled to get out of his grip. Hux kept it down with his strength. He growled as he bit into its’ neck killing it instantly. He made a pleased sound as he dragged the body over to the two alphas. He seemed very pleased with his kill. The other two seemed impressed as well. Kylo rubbed against Hux in a fashion that demonstrated that he was proud of his hunter. Hux never felt prouder.

For the rest of the night it was like this. They would run kill anything that seemed worth killing, and then relaxing. Hux liked being with Kylo like this a lot. It is truly so liberating to be like in this state of his being. Hux almost did not want for it to end. However, before the sun rose, he felt exhausted on the forest ground as he turned back into a man. He cursed himself for being so weak, but he was tired. He looked at the naked bodies of Kylo and Phasma coming around him before he closed his eyes. He could not believe he had two more nights of this.

 

It was mid afternoon when Hux woke up. He heard laughing coming from down stairs. He growled in irritation at how loud they were being. Mainly because he was still so tired and wanted more rest. That will not happen as long as these two are making some sort of noise. Instead of complaining about it in his head Hux journeyed down to see what the two of them were talking about. He realized that he was no longer covered in mud and had some comfortable clothing on. Kylo must have done this. That was really sweet.

Hux went down stairs to the two people. Phasma was drinking something and Kylo was laughing very loudly. He suddenly stopped upon sensing Hux in the same area as them. He stood up with a smile.

“Well if it isn’t our little hunter,” Kylo smirked. Hux glared at him. “You were really good last night.”

“Thanks,” he smiled, blushing a little. He never blushed like that. Fucking Kylo Ren is something else. “It was fun I will admit.” Kylo smiled petting a seat beside him. Hux rolled his eyes taking his rightful place there.

“What do you normally do during a full moon?” Ren asked.

“Stays locked up in his apartment,” laughed Phasma. Hux rolled his eyes. He was always teased by her for that, but in all honesty he felt safer there. Yet here he is enjoying being in the woods like it is the very place his being came from. “He just never liked going out. It was never in his system before. I think you awaked something wild in our little Hux.”

“Glad to know I bring something out of you,” Kylo laughed kissing his mate on the cheek. The omega growled pushing himself away from Ren. “Come on, you’ve been asleep for hours. Can’t we kiss a little?”

“I’m really tired,” Hux complained. “I just came down here to see what you were up to. Apparently not very much.”

“Bonding, like you wanted us to,” Phasma told him taking a drink. “It’s not bad once you get over the whole First Order thing.”

“Always nice to know,” Kylo told her.

Hux leaned against Kylo. “I’m really tired. Can we go sleep in the bed?”

“Sure.”

The two walked up to the bedroom. Hux lay down on the bed waiting for Kylo. The alpha came beside him. Hux rested very closely to him. For some reason he had a desire to be as near to him as much possible. It was peaceful being near him like this. He loved how warm he was. There was just so much feeling in this moment. Being mated is something he thought he would ever be happy about. He’s glad to know that he was sort of wrong about it.

“Did you have fun last night?” Kylo asked rubbing little circles in his back.

“I did,” he admitted. “It was really nice. Thank you for making me come here.”

“It’s not just having my mate come with me to be with me,” Kylo explained. “It’s so you know where this place is and that you feel safe being here for in case we have to leave. Do you like the cabin?”

“It’s nice,” Hux answered him. “And no one but you knows about it?”

“Well, you and Phasma know,” he laughed. Hux began feeling the sleep take over him. “You need your rest. Tonight will be just as much fun a last night.”

Hux laughed lightly looking up at him. “I’m sure it will,” he closed his eyes. “I’m sure it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I would be back! This chapter took longer to write because a little bit of repressed childhood memories. Yay! I will be back next week! Woo! Thank you all for being amazing! Love yo faces! Stay amazing!


	11. Well, Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little after the hunting trip hangover. There is a little surprise waiting for them at the apartment.

The sun rose high in the sky, shinning into the cabin. Hux was exhausted from the last night of hunting. It had been the most fun he had had in a long time. Being with Kylo had really changed him. It might have only been a few short months since they met and he decided to bond with the man. To say it was a good experience would be an understatement. Hux would never willingly admit this to anyone, but he liked being bonded with someone a lot.

The sound of the very person he was thinking about entered his ears. He felt Kylo moving around to try and keep the sun from disturbing his slumber. His strong arms wrapped around the ginger nuzzling his nose against his neck. Hux giggled a little feeling the gentleness of it all. Kylo did not stir at the noises coming from the omega. Instead he just continued to sleep peacefully beside him. Hux opened his eyes to look at the unruly black locks that adorned the alpha’s head. His hair was always so soft.

Of course it would be with all those damn hair products. Even while being gone for a few days he brought a lot of them. Not that Hux was complaining since he got to indulge a little in the fine products. For some reason Kylo brought the stuff that smelled like strawberries. Well, he won’t fault him for having a strange array of scents. It was nice actually. Now, however, Hux looked at one of his hands. It is caked in dirt and blood. He groaned a little at how long he will be in the shower just to wash it off.

There was no way he could get out of the bed without disturbing Kylo Ren. Instead he decided to relax there looking at the sleeping alpha. While he was awake it seemed like he was plagued by so many thoughts and concerns that Hux could not comprehend. Seeing him sleeping he looked peaceful, if not a little sad. As he slumbers he could see the emotions that were supposed to be hidden underneath a hard exterior. Hux liked this the best. He wondered what else the future hold for these two. There is a lot to think about.

It will be hard to keep everything a secret from the First Order. He had to think about Kylo’s life so that it will be spared. Damn. Life can be so complicated now. However, those thoughts can be for another time. Right now he wanted to sleep more. He closed his eyes feeling the breathing of his mate. Taking a shower can wait until later. Thinking about the future can wait until later. Everything can wait until later. Right now he just wants to be close to Ren.

 

It had passed a few hours until Hux woke up. Ren was still sleeping beside him, perfectly comfortable where he is. Well Hux had to get up now since he had to take a shower to get cleaned up. He was all sweaty, covered in dirt, and felt sore. A good shower is exactly what he needs. He scooted out of the arms of Kylo Ren making his way towards the bathroom. The water was started up and beginning to heat up. He waited a few minutes before stepping it. He shivered feeling it hit his skin. All the dirt began to swirl into the drain.

“Disgusting,” he commented to himself. Hux grabbed one of the scented bottles of body wash. It smelled nice. He got a lot just to get the dirt off his skin. He was eventually covered in suds that were a light pink color due to the strawberry smell it had. Must have been something to help sell it to more girls. Too bad for them a very angry wolf who happened to like fruit decided he liked it and bought it. It honestly felt really nice to be in this shower. The door then opened up. He knew it was Kylo. There was no use in fighting him coming into the shower. He will join him one way or another.

The alpha stepped inside moving Hux out of the way of the spray of water. More mud came from Kylo. He was dirtier than he was. Well he saw how he relished in the feel of the woods. He truly embraced his animalistic side of himself. Hux grabbed the body wash pouring some on Kylo and grabbing the sponge. He began to run it over his body to help get him clean. Kylo turned around to look at Hux. He had a soft smile on him. He touched Hux’s wet hair. The omega flicked his hand away.

“Don’t get any ideas,” he told him truthfully. “I’m way too tired for any sort of activity you have in mind.”

“I was just admiring you is all,” he smirked moving his hands back to his face. Kylo leaned in to kiss him. Hux returned the kiss. “You can’t take every action I do as something that will initiate sex.”

“You’re an alpha,” Hux sighed. “All you want is sex.”

“Not true,” Kylo sounded offended. “There are other things on my mind. Like… shampoo. Fucking love this strawberry scented shit.”

Hux laughed a little. “You’re something else,” he continued to help get all the dirt off him. They stayed silent for a few minutes, listening to the water. “I’ve never had this much fun being a wolf before. I’m thankful you made me come here.”

Kylo kissed him gently. “That’s because you never experienced what it was like out in the woods,” Ren explained like it made all the sense in the world. “Why did you hide yourself in that apartment anyways? Were you scared or something?”

“I was both,” Hux admitted. He hated to sound like a coward or weak, but it was the truth. Ever since that night, ever since his mother died he has been afraid of that part of himself. He hated what he is for so many reasons. “But with you things have changed. I oddly feel safer around you. Despite who you work for.”

“Hux, what exactly happened to you?” Kylo asked looking deep in his eyes. Hux felt weak in those of his. They were so brown, so full of fire it was almost too much he could stand. Then there was the way he talked to him so carefully. Fuck this alpha. Damn him to hell for being this way. “Hux, please tell me.” He leaned closer to him. Their foreheads touched.

The water suddenly turned way too hot. He heard laughing from outside. Phasma. Hux turned off the water to get out. Phasma had escaped. Hux grabbed a towel wrapping it around his body. Kylo stepped out reaching for the one Hux had in his hands. Hux left the room to get a change of clothes. Kylo was not far behind him. It was silent in the room as they changed. Kylo came behind him, kissing his neck. “I’m not going to drop it, you know?” Kylo asked.

Hux did not respond. Instead he began packing their clothes to leave. It was time for them to be leaving anyways. Hux did not want to tell him his pain, the reason for wanting to stay away and keep to himself. His family was slaughtered for some unknown reason. He was also taken for that same reason. If it weren’t for Kylo he would… If it weren’t for Kylo he would still be there. He hated his own weakness. He hated everything that he was raised to be and yet he still fought. Kylo embraced who he was. He encouraged everything he is.

He could still feel the stare of the alpha. He really was not going to let this go. Hux wanted to open up to Kylo. He wanted to tell him his pain as to why he is this way. However, after years of trying to become something he is not he created a stonewall that kept everything to himself. Not even Phasma, who is practically a sister to him, knew what was going on in his head. Hux turned around looking angry at him.

“This is a partnership,” he began. “We are supposed to give and take. You have a past I don’t know either. If I share with you, will you share with me?” Kylo took a breath looking down a little. He was ashamed of himself. Hux got his answer. He was going to rip so much from him without giving anything back. “I thought so.” He turned back to packing their clothes. Kylo wrapped his arms around him keeping from folding their clothes.

“I want to share with you,” Kylo whispered. “I want you to know everything about me, but I’m scared. I’m scared you’ll figure out who I am and hate me.”

“Ha!” laughed Hux. “I seriously doubt you are as bad as you think you are.” He ran a hand over his arm. The muscles tensed a little under his touch.

“I killed my father,” Kylo blurted out.

“I know that,” Hux sighed. “I expect a story to that. Someday, not today, but someday soon.”

“Will you also share your pain?” asked Ren a bit unsure.

“Obviously,” he laughed. “We’ll both take it a few steps at a time. How does that sound?”

“I like that a lot,” he smiled against his hair. They stood there for a few minutes before Hux got back to his senses he got Kylo off of him so he could begin packing again. Kylo kissed his neck. “I’ll make some breakfast.” He went downstairs leaving Hux alone.

The omega continued to pack up everything. He left the shampoo in there for any future visits. He liked this place a lot. It was peaceful. It was weird to think that he shared this with Kylo now. It was weird to think that he actually enjoyed something like this. Certainly things have changed a great deal. Hopefully time will give him a little bit to adjust to the new life he is now living.

Hux walked downstairs to see Phasma helping him cook their breakfast. She was talking to him about her experiences in school. Hux smiled since he knew how much she loved it. There were a lot of young wolves that had no clans or were just coming there to study so it gave them a group of people to interact with. She had also impressed a few of the girls there. She might be an alpha, but that does not mean that she does not have a preference in the people she wanted to have sex with.

College was a great experience for both of them. Kylo seemed to like listening to her drunken nights spent in sorority houses. Hux was fine with her telling Kylo about _her_ drunken nights. It quickly changed when she brought up a night when Hux was particularly drunk and went back to his room with some random alpha. Kylo visibly tensed up hearing her talking about how loud they were and how he looked like a mess, and how long they were inside the dorm room. That is not cool. It is fine talking about _her_ drunken nights, but it is not okay for her to talk about _his_ drunken nights.

Hux slammed his fists on the counter space to disrupt their conversation. “So, I think that is enough,” Hux determined. “What is for breakfast?” He looked at the food that was out. It was whatever they had in their kitchen left. It was mostly eggs, bacon, and toast. That was fine for Hux. As long as they will stop talking about his college experiences he will be just fine. He got himself a plate of various foods they had.

“So, are you still in contact with that alpha?” Kylo asked. He looked like he was mad. Oh shit. That is exactly what he needed right now.

“It was a drunken night, Ren,” Hux complained. “We all make mistakes when we are drunk and horny. Did you really think I was some blushing virgin before we met?”

“Well… I mean… You were…” Kylo was having trouble with his words. It was so cute. “I don’t know.”

“Even before the events with Snoke I was not a virgin,” he explained. “But don’t worry; you have been the best sex I’ve had.”

“What a relief,” he said sarcastically.

Hux smiled as he ate. They all finished eating the food that they had. It was then time to pack up the care. Phasma had told her employees she would be coming into work later that day. Hux would spend the rest of the day with Kylo. It was good for him to recover from the three days of hunting. He was not entirely used to it. In fact it was very strange for him to be out in the woods. He looked forward to more full moons like the ones before.

The trio loaded up the car. Hux was driving back this time. Kylo was in the passenger seat. Phasma was passed out in the back sleeping. She was out cold. Thank god. That woman must be stopped before she reveals the alpha that actually took his virginity. Kylo would go on a killing spree. He would do it too since he is that possessive of an alpha. It was almost funny to think about how much of a true alpha he is. Too bad he had to keep everything hidden from his clan or else he would be facing the consequences of his actions.

Hux can picture it now: Kylo covering him in his entire scent over his body, threatening any alpha that so much looks at Hux weird, and overall being what an alpha is. It kind of brought a smile to his face. One can only hope to see that side of him again. Perhaps one day he will see that side of him, but obviously not today. Right now he is simply enjoying the time he has. Kylo was starring out of the car at the passing scenery. He seemed very relaxed in this state. There might be something to him being a dog.

The omega rolled down the window just for fun to see if Kylo will pop his head out. To his surprise he did. He snickered to himself. His mate is really connected to his wild side it is hilarious. Hux began playing some classical music. The ride back to their home was uneventful. They dropped Phasma off at the café. She told them that she will pick up her stuff after they were closed. Hux waved her as he drove away. They arrived to the apartment building. Kylo froze looking at the vehicles parked around his place. He froze in fear.

“Hux, stay in the car,” he told him. Kylo stepped out of the car. He walked into the building. Hux frowned a little bit. Fear twisted in his gut. That could be someone dangerous in there. Kylo’s life could be in danger. He began panicking worrying about his mate. Fuck he is so worried about him. He is tempted to go in there and pound whoever is in there to keep Kylo safe. He looked up at the window that belonged to Kylo very worriedly. Fuck. He felt so useless. Hux could hardly wait anymore. Never before had he felt so useless.

He tried to will his body into staying here. Kylo knew what he was doing. He knew the enemy clearly or else he would not tell him to stay here. Oh god. It could be Snoke. It could also be one of his allies. He was really starting to panic now. If only there was something he could do… Fuck he hated the uncertainty and fear. That is it. He is going to check on him. He turned to open the door when he spotted a tall man standing there. He had never seen him before.

He was handsome with a chiseled chin, bright blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. The man was very clearly an alpha judging by his build. Hux turned back toward the direction he was facing. The alpha tapped on his window. Motherfucker! Now he had attention on him. _Just act cool, Hux_ , the omega reminded himself. _Just act natural_.

He rolled down the window looking at the alpha. “Can I help you?” Hux asked in the most sarcastic tone ever. “I am trying to wait for my friend and I am not very good with directions.”

“You’re the ginger haired omega,” he commented. Hux’s eyes widened in fear. His hand was already on the keys to start the car and get the hell out of here. The alpha spotted it reaching into the window fighting Hux for the keys. Hux bit his arm. He screamed backing away. The omega began the car when he noticed someone had snuck into the side of the car. It was a young alpha. He had a mess of brown hair on his head and hazel eyes. He was surrounded. Hux is unable to fight them unless he is able to get outside then he might be able to take them on.

“Don’t try to attack us,” the alpha outside complained. “We know you can take us on, however, Kylo is inside with a few other people. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to your mate, now would you?” Hux exhaled through his nose. “Give him the keys.” Hux passed the kid his key. “Good. Now let’s go have a fun chat with Kylo Ren.”

Okay, so Hux can’t take them on right now, but he can definitely take them out when he knows Kylo is safe. He walked with them up to the apartment. He is ready to rip their throats out. He smelled that there were a few more of them. He hated this. It felt dangerous. He could take them on. He walked into the apartment to see three female alphas along with another male. Kylo was in the kitchen very calmly making coffee. The three that were inside very surprised to see Hux.

“He was waiting in the car,” the older alpha stated. “He bit me.”

Kylo came out of the kitchen right away. He walked over to Hux looking at the little blood that got on his chin. He smiled. “You could have taken them on,” he commented.

“Well they have you,” Hux glared at the people.

“Right,” said one of the male alphas. He had short brown hair and yellow eyes. Slightly unnatural to be considered human, but he must be a true purebred. “Serious misunderstanding. Well sort of. It’s complicated. So, let’s start with names. I’m Cain. The woman with red hair is Skinner. The woman with very short brown hair is Loretta, and the last one is Dalia. The two alphas behind you are Steven and Andre.”

“They are my special hunting until,” Kylo grimaced a little. He was expecting Hux to punch him. He did not get it. Instead Hux looked very confused. “They found out about you.”

Hux glared at the people in front of him. Yeah. He can kill them easily when given the chance. There is no way he is returning with THESE people. “We don’t appreciate our leader keeping secrets,” Dalia complained. “When he informed us he was not going on the hunting trip we normally during the full moon period we knew something was strange. So we investigated. We break into his apartment to find pictures of you, red hair, and an omega smell. Imagine how outraged we are.”

“He kept secrets from us, his own fucking hunting unit,” Skinner snapped. “Imagine with him telling us how to live our lives when he stole the very omega we are supposed to be searching for.”

“Too bad I don’t care,” Hux told her truthfully. The alpha growled at him. She was a little surprise when Hux had stepped passed Kylo to stare her down. It was not like omegas to be this way. Hux loved proving people wrong. “If you’re going to bring me back to your leader you will have to fight me for it.”

“Who said anything like that?” Andrew asked looking a little concerned.

“That’s still up for debate,” Skinner deadpanned continued starring at the omega. “Leader Snoke will be very pleased. Hell, we all could get promotions when Ren is out of the way.”

“You don’t mean that,” Dalia sighed. “You’re just bitter that he didn’t tell you.”

“So what about it?” Skinner asked. “It feels like a fucking betrayal.”

“Because it is,” Kylo told her. “I couldn’t tell you because it’s for his protection. He’s my mate now. I do what I can to protect him.”

“You should have told us,” Cain sighed. “You know Leader Snoke will find out eventually.”

Hux gagged a little. “Snoke,” he said bitterly turning away from them. He came to the kitchen to get a drink of water. “It’s so weird that your clan views him as some great leader. Ridiculous.”

“I know, right,” Steven agreed with a smile. “I don’t know about you guys, but I like him. We are not turning him in.”

“Shut up, Steven,” Loretta said. “We never said we would. But now it makes sense why he has been acting stranger than normal.” She looked over to her boss with a little concern. “It’s a big fucking risk you’re taking. Snoke _will_ find out and when he does it is going to be very, very bad.”

“He won’t find out,” Kylo growled. “I-I promised Hux to protect him. He _will not_ discover I have him. Do you understand me?”

The alphas nodded their heads. Hux had to admire their obedience to their leader. Perhaps their loyalties lie more with him than Snoke. That would be nice to know since they will be in their life more now. The omega still did not trust these people in the slightest. Despite knowing a little of where their loyalties are he finds it hard to trust anyone that affiliates themselves with Snoke as trustworthy.

“I hope you know that if any of you betray Kylo I will hunt you down personally,” Hux threatened giving each of them a very dark stare. The alphas looked a little confused by his threat considering he was an omega. Not only that but an omega that Snoke had captured and touched. Hux did not appreciate those stares. “I am very capable of doing so, I hope you realize. Kylo has seen it himself.”

“He’s a badass,” Kylo told them. “But anyways, we just got back from a hunting trip and sort of exhausted. Now leave or I will force you to do so.”

“Fine,” Cain said. “Being so harsh man.”

“See you later, boss,” said Loretta.

They began to leave the apartment. Hux watched them carefully, giving them the scariest expression he could muster. That was not hard since he can be pretty intimidating. They seemed like they did not want to get on his bad side. Once they were all gone Hux looked at Kylo. “We are never letting them into this apartment ever again,” Hux growled. “That’s final.”

Kylo walked up to him giving him a gentle kiss. “Whatever you say, boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos and being amazing! I hope you have enjoyed it! Thank you for being fantastic! Also, do you trust this special hunting unit? Thoughts? Idk. Thank you guys for being amazing. Love yo faces! Stay awesome!


	12. Can I Call You Bren?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have passed since they have actually bonded. They have learned to deal with each other.

In the past three months that have passed life with Ren has gotten a little easier. They shared little things about one another. Kylo learned that Hux loved anything pink despite never owning stuff with that color. So now with this strange knowledge he bought him some pink balloons and some ice cream that he loved. Ren never knew how fluffy his stone cold mate could be. It might seem silly, but the way his eyes lit up any time he brought home a pink surprise. That only made him curious what it would be like if bought something else pink for him… like clothing. That would have to come at a later time.

Hux had also learned a little about Kylo. He soon discovered that he liked chocolate. Ren also enjoyed the sound of the ocean. That was a strange one. He would sometimes just start one of those sound things that did the sounds of the beach. It was oddly relaxing. Hux and Kylo would often talk about going on a trip just to stay at a beachside hotel room. Hux joked about them going on his next heat. He told him that when it was over they would spend a little extra time walking along the water’s edge, fishing, and other activities that would be fun for them.

Those were only little things they learned. They also learned how the other acted, what foods they preferred, and overall how to live together. Neither of them really complained about the living arrangements, strangely enough. There were little spats, but in the end it would Hux would win. He always won. It was so weird that they blended perfectly. Their opposite personalities blended really well. The only thing that they really did not understand about the other is how they became the person they are now. That was fine after all. It’s not like their relationship will change if they discover something about them. They’re mates after all.

No. None of that mattered to Hux or Kylo. It had become peaceful and normal for them now. The only thing that Hux hated is that his special hunting unit has been coming to their apartment more often lately. Hux hated it. He hated them. Kylo tried telling him to get used to it or just kick them out, but they would always return. After a long day of work he would return with one or three or all of them ransacking his fridge. It is exactly what he found one of the older members doing when he arrive home.

The omega snuck up behind him. It was easy to hide his scent since the apartment had it everywhere. He grabbed a wooden spoon hitting the man on the head with it. He turned around rubbing the sore spot on his head. Hux glared at him. He was easily taller than him by a good four inches. If he thought the two fucking inches between him and Kylo were big enough then this man had a lot more over his head. “What was that for?” He asked looking upset. Good. He might learn a thing.

“You’re eating our food, _again_ ,” stated Hux. He put the spoon up. “When Ren gave you a key it was not an invite to eating the food we own. I have to live with him and I have no intention of feeding any other alpha in my home, but him.”

“Aren’t omegas supposed to be meek creatures?” The alpha, Hux knows as Cain, asked. “But no. Kylo had to mate with some omega who thought he was an alpha.”

“I take pride in not being like others of my kind,” Hux told him. “It keeps me grounded in a sense. Of course, you’ve been surrounded by omegas that were meek and gentle. Too bad I’m neither of those things.”

Cain looked at Hux as he got items for him and his mate’s dinner that night. This creature was unlike any he has met. Of course he should have realized that his leader would like someone who has their own mind. Cain will also admit that he can see a reason as to why Kylo saw him attractive and Leader Snoke. He had this brilliant red hair, a lithe body that even he found enticing, and strong looking eyes. This Hux could make for wonderful children. He’s not curious as to why he and Kylo aren’t expecting a child. He went through his heat a few months ago or else they would not truly be mated. It made Cain curious.

“So, why aren’t you expecting a pup?” He asked. Hux glared over at him before turning back to the preparation. Did Cain ask an inappropriate question? Did he overstep his boundaries?

“I can’t get pregnant,” he explained. “And Kylo can’t get anyone pregnant. Kind of makes a perfect match, don’t you think? Neither of us wants any children so it doesn’t matter.”

“Then you don’t have any value in our clan,” Cain blurted out. Hux looked at him with wide eyes. “I mean, why else would Leader Snoke want you? Does he know this?”

“I don’t think we had much time to chat from the time he kidnapped me to the time he rapped me,” Hux snapped. Cain looked at the rage that filled eyes. It was terrifying.

There had never been so much rage inside one little omega before. He almost could not believe that this creature mated with his boss. It was… scary to say the least. There was no way he could comprehend how much rage was truly laying underneath this omega. Cain slowly backed away from him. Hux then went back to preparing the dinner. There was reason for him to hate Leader Snoke. He took him away and did unspeakable things to the man. However, there is something else that bothers him. He wondered as to why he took this creature, one that cannot bear any children.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries,” Cain began. A cruel laugh came from Hux.

“You overstepped your boundaries the second you came into this apartment,” Hux growled. “I get you’re a part of his special hunting unit, but this is not some vacation home. This is a place for me and Kylo to be alone.” The ginger haired man stared at him. “But then again you wouldn’t understand. You’ve never bonded with anyone before. I’m sure you have roughly five children, all from different omegas, running around the clan never knowing any other life, but this one.”

Cain was a little taken aback. He never felt so attacked before. He won’t lie; he preferred a weaker omega where he can tell it what to do expect it to take orders simply because he is an alpha. It shouldn’t surprise him that Kylo found this one so much more attractive than all he had seen before. In a weird sense he balances the man out. He thinks about every move he makes. He thinks about the words he spits out. Nothing he says is on accident and is meant to cut deep.

“You talk a lot for someone who’s supposed to be quiet,” Cain said slowly.

“I do like the sound of my own voice,” Hux said proudly. He looked over at Cain who was reeling from hearing the omega pretty much tell him that he is an awful person and that he should be ashamed for bring his children into the world. “But I am curious; do you have children with more than one mother?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Cain grumbled leaving the apartment. Hux smiled triumphantly. He will be curious as to why he allowed his mate to give them keys. He thinks it might have been while they were having sex and he suggested the idea. He vaguely remembers him giving a reason as to why they ought to have a key. It was to ensure that Hux is to be safe from any possible attackers. If only he knew the stress that these alphas caused him. It was annoying as fuck. They come in here to eat all their food and practically ransack the place. He can always make their lives a living hell. Hitting them a few times on the head, saying a few harsh words, and a few other things should do the trick.

It was awkward. Cain was not leaving despite the fact that he seemed rather hurt by what the omega just said. Hux ignored him acting like he was alone. Over the past couple months he found that he much more preferred Kylo’s company. They have a bond that no one else would understand. It was weird, but at the same time felt natural. No one in _that_ clan would understand. There was no way they could understand the longing he felt, the calm he felt, or the way that they were able to read the other like an open book.

“What’s it like having a bond with someone?” Cain suddenly asked. Hux did not give him an indication that he was listening. Instead he put the chicken in the oven.

“It’s strange,” Hux told him. “But it’s pleasant. I really don’t mind it.”

The man did not say anything. Instead he sat their silently looking down at his hands. It was awkwardly silent for a few moments until Kylo stormed into the apartment. The scent of blood was fresh on him. Hux could tell it was not his blood. The concern still rose in him as to why he is covered in someone else’s blood. He walked over to a very angry alpha.

“And that is my cue to leave,” Cain announced slowly getting up. “See you around later.”

The man quickly left out the door. Hux sighed looking over his mate. He might have been wrong about the blood. Not all of it belonged to Kylo, but there was some of his own. He had wounds, scratches, and perhaps a few other wounds that are under his clothes. Hux looked him over with a little concern. Kylo did not seem to care that much since he started taking off the bloody clothing quickly. It fell to the floor showing all the wounds that will become scars. Hux went to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit. He came out to see that his mate had collapsed on the floor. He was breathing very ruggedly that it was scary.

“Kylo, what happened?” Hux asked getting the supplies he needed out. He saw that there was a gash on his arm that needs stitches. “You’re a mess.” Kylo laughed. He watched Hux thread the needle. “That’s not funny.”

“You look so worried,” Kylo commented. “It’s cute.” Hux grumbled something under his breath. Ren watched him expertly stitch his arm up.

“Still doesn’t answer my question, Ren,” Hux snapped.

“Just an itsy bitsy battle,” he began explaining. “Then some people sort of surrounded me. I got a little hurt. Really fucking pisses me off. So many people and all of them were annoying the fuck out of me. I wish you were there. You would have been a fantastic fighting partner.”

Hux smiled at the compliment. He finished dressing his wound before focusing on the other wounds that scattered his body. He cleaned all the wounds, wrapped him up in bandages until it seemed like everything was all cleaned up. He then picked up his mate dragging him to the bedroom. He pulled him on top of the bed. The man looked like a mess. He signed starring down at his mate. This guy is a fool. An idiot for being so reckless.

Hux began to move away to get some water for Kylo when he felt someone grab his wrist. Kylo was looking at him with tired eyes. He tugged once before he fell down on top of him. Kylo gasped a little at the sudden pressure on his wounded body. He deserved that for being so pushy. Hux looked at him with a little concern.

“This isn’t good for your wounds,” he told him. He moved a little hair out of his face.

“I think this is perfect for them,” Kylo smiled. He kissed him gently. The alpha seemed tired. Hux gave him a look that told Kylo that he was full of it. “I-I just want you close. Can you please stay with me?”

“Sure,” he sighed leaning his head against his chest. It was oddly comfortable. The man ran his hands up and down his back in smooth motions. Hux figured this was more for Hux than his own comfort. For some reason it made Kylo relaxed. His breathing stayed even, his eyes closed as he was surrounded by the scent of his mate. Hux would never say this out loud, but he actually started falling for Kylo Ren in all his ridiculousness. “I won’t be here long. I have a timer set for our dinner.”

“When it goes off I’ll release you,” he told Hux rubbing his back. “Stay here until it’s cooked.”

Hux closed his eyes. The two stayed there calmly enjoying their company. The silence seemed to stretch on for minutes. It was not awkward or unpleasant; in fact they loved every spare second of it. Hux hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until the timer went off. Hux opened his eyes and careful got up. Kylo was fast asleep that he was snoring a little bit. The omega walked into the kitchen taking out the chicken that was in the oven. He let it cool down a little before putting it into two different plates. Kylo might be tired and hurt, but that is no reason not to eat.

After presenting it on the plate nicely he got two drinks before walking into the bedroom. He sat the plates down on the bedside table. Hux looked at Kylo sleeping soundly. He almost hated to wake him up. Well, almost. He slapped his head to get him up. The alpha woke up with a little surprise. Then when he noticed it was his mate that slapped him he visibly relaxed. Hux passed a plate. The two began eating. Hux had prepared chicken with a nice marinade and potatoes as a side. It was simple, but damn it tasted good.

Kylo complimented him on a good job cooking, even offering to clean the dishes. Hux told him to rest. It was not trouble; Kylo would probably break the plates. That does seem very likely with him. But he somehow managed to get up and do the dishes. Hux watched him very carefully clean up. It was almost humbling for Kylo to do something like that. After the kitchen was in a civilized manner, Kylo began rubbing against Hux to bring him back into the bed room. Hux reluctantly listened to him.

Kylo honestly wanted to stay close to Hux. He wanted to feel his presence. Hux could understand that. Unlike many of the First Order hounds he was more sentimental about certain things. Ren enjoyed hunting, found pleasure in having a mate, and seemed to recall life without this clan. It only made Hux more curious about how such a creature such as himself could end up in the same ranks as Snoke. Hux should be happy though. If Kylo was not in the First Order then he would be living a very different life than he would now. Phasma might have been killed trying to save him.

There is nothing to fault Ren for being him. It was the least he could is to listen to the wills of his alpha. It was pleasant: the two of them wrapped in the other’s arms enjoying their warmth. Kylo seemed at peace anyways. Hux’s mind was still filled with such stupid things. He wondered what his life would be like if Ren was not in it. He wondered what his life would be like if his mother had not died. So many thoughts plagued him mind that he began going in circles. He began worrying about his future. He began worrying about Kylo Ren.

“How was your day?” Kylo asked suddenly disrupting him from his thoughts. He must have sense something was bothering his mate.

“Fine,” he answered. Hux sat his head on Kylo’s chest, listening to the heartbeat. “I hit Cain on the head with a wooden spoon.”

A weak laugh came out of his mouth. “Was he eating our food again?” Ren asked like it was some funny occurrence.

“Obviously,” he growled out. “I understand your reasoning for giving them the key, but honestly I can’t stand them. The only one I sort of like is that young alpha, Steven.” He stopped for a brief moment. “You helped keep the omega he liked away from Snoke, didn’t you?”

“It wasn’t easy,” Kylo told him. “But luckily there are plenty of omegas in our clan. Some that are more equip in dealing with Snoke.” Ren’s hands kept going up and down his back. It was not so much to comfort Hux as it was to comfort him. “The poor kid. He didn’t deserve it.”

“Are you feeling guilty?” Hux smirked. He felt a nod come from the man. “Just do little things to help those two out then. Don’t try going to the extreme and free them. You barely got away with the last omega you released.”

Kylo did not say anything. Hux often times found that he liked to stay quiet and not return any words back. That was fine with Hux. He just liked knowing that his mate was always there listening. It stayed that way until one of the hands began sinking lower down his body to his ass. Hux felt as the big hand went under his pants and underwear. The hand went between his butt cheeks rubbing back and forth.

Hux moaned a little as his natural slick began to come out of him. It would not be as bad as his heat, but it is still there. Kylo circled around his entrance, slipping in a finger. Hux let out a little whimper as the appendage pumped slowly in and out of him.

“You know,” he began. Kylo’s face was in his hair. “The first person I had sex with was an alpha. He was nice, a friend actually. But our relationship never went anywhere. Both of us were too strong-willed and stubborn.”

Hux gasped feeling a second finger come inside. “A-and why are you telling me this?” He gritted his teeth. The omega did not want to let on the fact that he was enjoying this very much so. Although the way his body shivered probably was not helping anything.

“Because,” he kissed Hux’s head.”I’m sharing with you. This alpha was very smart and very cocky. Everyone loved him, even my own mother. He was seen as a rock star, still is. Perhaps that is why a relationship never went anywhere with him. I always felt like I was being compared to him. Always feeling like I could never measure up to that love he received. Petty, isn’t it?”

Hux moaned a little louder as a third finger came inside him. He looked up at Kylo. He hated that he lost his control the second Ren decided he wanted to do something naughty. Those eyes melted him. Kylo looked so soft, so gentle right now. His eyes were calm, not wild. His face seemed saddened, but not depressed.

“That’s one of the reasons I left my old clan,” he explained. “I couldn’t take it: being compared to someone that wasn’t even the strongest one there. There were many reasons for my leaving, but that one was of the few biggest ones. It’s weird to say that I found that I oddly fit in at the Order.” He fell silent as he continued to finger his mate. Hux was watching him with lust filled eyes. Every word entered his ears. Hux understood what he was saying. It is the same reason he suppressed his omega instincts. He hated being compared to others of his same kind. He understood Kylo and Kylo understood him. “But I’m not certain now.”

Kylo drove his fingers in deeper making Hux cry out al little bit in a pitiful way. “W-why is that?” Hux asked.

“Because I feel more comfortable around you than I do around them,” Ren answered him. He gave Hux a very intimate kiss. Hux opened his mouth for the alpha feeling his tongue slink into his mouth, the two muscles twisting together. Hux melted even further while resting on his injured mate. This can’t be good for his wounds, but right now he didn’t care. He let Kylo take control. Normally Hux was the one in charge when they had sex, but there was something about how his eyes looked. He loved the gentleness of this man. Hux let the man kiss him in this gentle way.

His tongue explored his mouth, licking in every space it could go. His fingers were deep inside him brushing against that little spot that drove him crazy. He was not certain about how long they did this, but he knew he had not yet gotten off yet. Kylo liked to keep him waiting for his release. The omega found that Kylo enjoyed it much better this way: constantly keeping Hux over the edge often made both their times more enjoyable. Hux WILL complain about that. He often did since it made him irritated. All he wanted was a release, but Kylo fucking Ren had to be an ass hat.

“Ah!” Hux let out as Kylo removed his fingers. He broke the kiss staring up at him. Kylo made quick work of his mate’s shirt then began moving the pants down. Hux helped him get the clothing articles off as well. Next was to get the pants off of Kylo. They worked together until both were naked. The two stared at each other. Hux leaned close to Kylo kissing him gently. There was some fire between them that could not be explained. Hux licked Kylo’s bottom lips before breaking from the kiss.

Hux began to sink lower down on Kylo’s length. The slick helped out a little, but was still rough. Neither could wait to get a little extra lubricant. They had this carnal feeling deep inside each other that _must_ be filled. Hux gritted his teeth, morning loudly before having the entire length inside him. Hux looked down at his injured mate. The man was too weak to pound into him like they both liked, but Hux was flexible. He sat there for a little bit getting used to it. No matter how often they had sex Hux always had to get used to the size of his cock.

The omega looked down at his mate. He moved up before falling back down. Kylo moaned loudly. “Brendol,” Hux told him. Kylo looked at him with a little bit of a curious look. “M-my mother named me that after my grandfather.” He began to pick up a little spend riding him out. He moaned loudly as he bounced. Kylo took in the sight. He touch Hux’s neglected dick. It only made his mate go even crazier. They were both moaning messes. Kylo grabbed Hux’s legs, flipping him on his back. He gained his strength back.

“It took you three months for you to tell me your first name,” he complained ramming his cock in and out. Hux arched his back at the feeling. He wrapped his own had around his cock rubbing it in beat with the thrusts. Kylo was watching him with those eyes of his. He hated those eyes. Fuck those eyes. He could cut them out and there would no longer be a power over him from the man. In a weird way he would be free from that spell. But he liked it. He liked this spell he was put under. “Why did you hesitate, Bren?”

The alpha stopped abruptly sending Hux in a mewling mess. He tried to move to get some friction, moving his hand. Kylo stopped him from doing anything. He whined from not getting off. “Tell me, Brendol,” Kylo demanded. Hux glared up at him. This fucking alpha is dead meat.

Hux stared at him with little prickles of tears at the edge of his eyes. He wanted to get off so badly he couldn’t take it. In the past three months Kylo has found every possible way to break him apart when they are intimate. He knew exactly how to touch him, how to talk to him. He knew exactly what got under his skin. Hux is going to murder his ass. Kylo leaned down licking his neck. He kissed it lightly before biting down on it. Hux cried out feeling the amount of pain that surrounded him. He fucking loved it. In three months they learned how the other liked certain things. Hux can only imagine what Kylo could learn in a year.

“Because the last time someone called me that they died,” Hux explained. “If you call me Hux then it is impersonal, not as intimate as a first name. No one, but Phasma, knows my first name. It keeps things distant.”

“Is that why you haven’t told me until now?” Kylo asked licking the little bite mark. “Are you afraid of intimacy or something else? What is it? Tell me.”

Hux looked away. He was so hard and so ready to come that he would tell Kylo anything. In this state, however, he could not lie to him. Ren had started subtly picking up on when he lied. It was his fault really. When Kylo cared for something he borderline became obsessed with the object of his desire. “How about this,” Kylo whispered in his ear. He began moving a little; painfully slow if you asked Hux. It felt good though. Just a little friction helped him greatly. “If I help you come you’ll tell me. How does that sound?”

Hux gritted his teeth. “Fine,” he told him. “Just fuck me until you can’t anymore.”

Kylo grabbed both his legs, spreading them wide before brutally fucking into him with such force that it sent Hux into a noisy mess. The sounds that escaped his mouth were unearthly almost. Kylo licked his neck as his cock rammed hard into Hux. The bed was shaking against the wall. Seeing his mate like this is beautiful. He looked so stunning when he was getting fucked brutally. Kylo continued the assault on the omega. He licked down the neck biting the nipples lightly. He knew it drove Hux crazy. His paste did not let up easily. Once he felt like he had done enough Kylo looked at the red mess under him.

Hux was blushing from head to toe. His chest was a light red, but his face was so flushed. It was so cute. He then felt the walls of Hux surround him. Hux came with loud cry wrapping his arms around Kylo. The alpha was not far behind him doing a few more harsh thrusts deep into the man under him. He grunted coming undone. Kylo took several deep breaths as he leaned against Hux’s neck. Hux looked up at the ceiling trying to gather his thoughts together. Kylo slowly kissed along his next up to his cheek.

“You are such a good little omega,” Kylo complimented him. He praised him further by kissing his head. “My sweet little Brendol.”

“I prefer you calling me Hux,” he told him truthfully.

“Yeah,” he smirked pulling out of him. Hux gasped in surprise. He felt cum spilling out of him. This fucking alpha will be the death of him. Kylo kissed his nose. “You waited three fucking months for you to tell m your first name. I always thought it was weird that you went by that name.”

“It’s personal,” Hux explained. “A first name implies that the person means something to you and vice versa. I don’t like emotional attachments so I stick with Hux.”

“But Phasma knows?” Kylo asked.

“We both mean something to the other,” his mate told him. “I supposed in a weird way I didn’t want to get attached to you because you might die.” Brendol looked at him with a little sadness. He touched Ren’s face. “Kylo, after nearly three months since we bonded I feel a strong connection to you it scares me. I don’t think I ever felt this strongly about any one before.”

Kylo curled beside him resting his head on Hux’s shoulders. “I’m not going anywhere,” he comforted him. “You know I would die for you.”

“That’s what I’m scared of,” Hux told him. “My father died for me. My mother did the same. I don’t need you dying on my behalf either.”

“How about we live for each other instead,” Ren decided. “That doesn’t sound as dark or awful.”

“Sounds nice,” Hux smiled. He looked down at Ren. “Don’t ever tell anyone my real name. I will kill you.”

“Do you not like the name Brendol or something?” Kylo asked.

“Other than the how I associate traumatic experiences with it, no,” Hux joked a little. “But my mother did name me after my grandfather. She never told me much about him just that he was a strong man.”

“Huh,” was all Kylo said closing his eyes. The alpha slowly began nodding off to sleep. Hux sighed running gentle fingers through his hair. The silence stretched on between them. It was nice. Hux began closing his eyes as well. He knew he needed to get cleaned up, but he was far too tired to do that. Instead he pulled a blanket over top of them. A little rest will do them so good. “Uh, sweetie, I think my wounds opened up and I’m bleeding again.”

“Damn it, Ren,” he cursed him. He is a fucking moron. “I am not patching you up again.”

“But Huuux,” he whined. He peppered his shoulder with kisses. “I’m injured. You’re sooo good at taking care of my wounds.”

“You should have thought about that before fucking me senseless,” Hux told him.

“I’ll be bleeding all over the bed,” Ren told him. “I know you hate that. You know cleaning blood out of the sheets is hard.”

“Don’t I normally have you clean any messes we make?” Hux glared down at him.

“Huxy,” he whined further.

“Fine,” he gave in. Hux reached for the first-aid kit that was at the bedside table getting the stuff out. He looked down at his mate. “You’re such a child.”

“And you’re such a nice person,” he smiled. Hux couldn’t help smiling back as he worked on closing his wounds back up. Kylo watched him work diligently on his wound. “Can I still call you Bren?”

Hux continued to work on the wounds. Kylo took it as a no. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcements! One: I'm not changing his name to Armitage because I've already announced his name is Brendol. Maybe in future fics because I sort of like the name. So in this fic his name is Brendol. Two: Next week is a special chapter about Finn, Poe, and Rey! Yay! We get to see other characters. That chapter will take place over the escape with Poe and then meeting Rey.   
> That's all for announcements. Thank you all for reading! You guys are amazing!! Love yo faces! See you next week!


	13. The Journey for Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning about Finn's escape from the first order and meeting Poe and Rey.

Finn looked down at his hands as the car drove down the highway. It had been months, almost a full year, since he had been in the First Order territory. He thought he left it all behind. He thought that his past was gone and that there was no reason for him to return there again. Apparently he was wrong. He was nervous. He was nervous about being found out, nervous about old friends recognizing him, and nervous about this being a trap. The reason he is going back is because someone wants their help escaping the First Order. They knew about a troublesome omega from nine months back that had escaped. He wondered how it came to this.

Deep down he knew. It was the right thing to do. Someone needed his help. Someone needed HIM to help them escape that cursed clan. He was thankful that his mate is with him along with his best friend Rey. He won’t lie that both their scents and presences made him relax. Although it still doesn’t help whatever impending danger they might be facing.

“You’re panicking again,” Poe commented. He was the one driving. Mainly because when Rey drove he had a panic attack because damn she was fast. Rey was not complaining because she was mainly reading a book. She looked up from the book when Poe said something. It might seem odd, but the two are actually very close. They shared a common thing: they loved Finn. That seemed to help their friendship out a bit.

“It could be a trap,” Finn said. “But they sounded desperate.”

“That’s why we’re going,” Rey assured him. “I mean, the worst we could do is just hear them out. It won’t be that bad.”

“But what if we run into someone there?” Finn asked. “There might be someone who recognizes me.”

“Might,” the two said together.

Finn sighed. “Right,” he whispered. He recalled everything he knew about the clan, the home he never considered as such. It was a massive territory that was hard to control. There were wolves that had not clans that lived in that area. They didn’t know about them unless a clan member found them. Yeah. It was all good. It was all good. “I guess I’m just curious exactly what they need our help for. If I was able to get out, why can’t they?”

“You were able to get out,” Rey blurted out. “You got a prisoner out and then successfully got out of their reach. You also took on one of their best hunters and kicked his ass.”

“So did you,” he grumbled. “Maybe things got worse there.”

“How could it get any worse?” Poe asked raising his eyebrows a little.

“More monitoring, Snoke keeping his favorites hidden away from everyone, and the normal stuff,” he sighed. “The list can go on, but that’s just what happened when I escaped the first time.”

“So you think it got worse than that?” Rey asked. Finn nodded his head. The female alpha rolled her eyes as she leaned against the back seat.

“It will all be good,” Poe assured the two friends. “We can figure out anything. We need to chill. No need in going to the person with a worried omega and two overly protective alphas.”

“You’re right,” Finn and Rey sigh together. That seemed to get them to relax a little. Poe smiled as they drove. His thoughts then began to travel back to the incident that happened nine months ago. He remembered everything. The panicked look in Finn’s eyes, his beautiful face, and just how he fell in love with this omega. He was unlike anything he had ever met before. It just feels right to be with him, to be there with him. It is why he will do anything for Finn. He stood up for what was right simply on the belief that it was the right thing to do.

 

* * *

 

 

_Poe was starting to feel weak, tired. He had lost a lot of blood from the torture they had inflicted on him. If he died here that was fine. As long as the clan was safe then everything will be alright. His sacrifice will not be in vein. He just hated that this is the place that he is going to die in. These people were monsters that murdered so many of his comrades. Now he was going to be among the list of the people. At least his clan, his family, was somewhere safe now. They won’t ever find it._

_It was his fault really. He shouldn’t have been this close to the border where they could catch him. He supposes it is his behavior. Poe was always cocky, believed that he could outrun anyone. Well he did outrun the wolves that chased him just that they outsmarted him with traps. Damn his leg really hurt like hell. Poe was certain that it was broken. Even if he could get out of here he had no idea how he could get very far. Poe just resigned himself to wait until he killed is killed in a painful manner. Eh. He had a good life. He had great friends, a cute dog, and discovered the location of Luke Skywalker. At least people will tell stories about him. He always liked the idea of immortalization._

_Suddenly the door opened. Poe looked up with the lights blinding him to where he could not see the person. He assumed it was one of the men to carry him off to have him executed. His body is ready. What surprised Poe is that the person has a sweet scent to him. He was easily an omega, but there was something about it that he loved. It was almost like flowers or honey. Honey flowers? It was hard to describe. All he really knew is that he wanted to inhale the scent every waking moment of his life. It was so fucking good. If his arms weren’t bound he would wrap them around this omega and just smell him._

_The person walked around him. Poe heard him take out a knife and undid the ropes that kept him bound. Poe looked at him with a little curiosity. The man got in front of him. “Can you walk?” He asked. Poe’s eyes adjusted to the light a little bit better. He saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They shined so brightly. Poe couldn’t tell if he was just happy to see a friendly face or if the scent was effecting in some weird way. The person seemed to pick up on that he didn’t know what he said thus he repeated it. “Can you walk?”_

_“Not very fast,” Poe answered him. “I think one of my legs is broken.”_

_“I can work with this,” he nodded his head. His mind was going very fast thinking of a plan. He finished freeing Poe then caught him as he fell into his arms. The alpha took in more of the sweet scent. “You might need to hobble until we get out of here. It’ll look less suspicious if I’m helping you walk.”_

_“Alright,” he sighed. The omega put a fake rope tie on his hands before walking out. The guards let them pass as the new person lead him around. Poe noted that the two of them elbowed each other as they walked away. Now that they were further away Poe took in the appearance of his hero. He noticed he had muscles on his body. The clothing he wore did little to hide it away from him. Then he looked at his face. He looked so beautiful, so amazing that his mouth went a little dry. Poe kind of thinks he fell in love with this man. He supposed one can call this love at first sight._

_“So, what did you tell the guards to let us pass?” He asked._

_The man that was helping him escape blushed a little. Fuck he was so fucking handsome and adorable. “I told him you were getting lucky one last time,” he answered him. “Told them it was your last wish and that Leader Snoke approved of it.”_

_It took Poe a little bit before he realized what he just heard. He smiled. “Well, I am lucky,” Poe flirted. If one could even call it that. “So, why are you helping me?”_

_“I couldn’t let them kill you,” he answered him with a determined look on his face. “Rescuing you is the right thing to do.”_

 

* * *

 

 

The trio looked at the coffee shop that they were asked to meet the person at. Finn frowned a little bit. It was a public place, which was good. But there was still something odd about it. It did not seem like it would be a good place to discuss whatever they were discussing. In the end Finn got out of the car to meet with the person. Poe and Rey were not far behind him because they were worried about him.

He came into the little shop. The first thing he saw was a tall blonde woman at the front counter area talking with a customer. He looked around for the description of the person he will be meeting with. He then saw someone waving him over. He sat down in front of the person. Finn looked him over. He was just a kid for fucks sake. A young alpha. Now this was very odd. Generally it was odd for an alpha to need any outside help from anyone, especially if it was an escape. They were happy with how the First Order ran. It was very strange.

“You’re FN-2187, right?” He asked a little bit uncertain. He looked around a little nervously.

“Finn,” he corrected.

“Sorry,” he sighed, “They didn’t have your name written down in the records. You were able to get away from the First Order, correct?”

“Yes,” he said slowly. “What are you getting at? You’re an alpha. You have a good life there.”

The kid looked down. Was he ashamed about something or was scared to admit something. “It’s for someone special to me,” he admitted. Finn leaned in closer to listen to him. “A few months ago out clan was taken over by the First Order. The person is an omega. I need to get him out of there. I know you can help me.”

“Look, I want to help,” Finn began. “But there are things to take into account. Like this clan will kill you if one of their omegas goes missing.”

“I know,” the young wolf said. “This is important. It’s not fair that he’s being treated like this and I can’t do anything about it. Please. I need your help.”

Finn looked at him. He seemed to be taking this very seriously. “Alright,” he gave in. “Tell me the situation. We can see what we can do.”

The kid smiled as he began explaining the situation of the First Order. Apparently a lot of things had happened since he had left. Finn wondered if his escape had affected any other people from escaping. He was happy that he got out of that place. There were others that might want to leave, but it was a spore of the moment thing. He couldn’t let them kill Poe. Memories of his escape flashed in his mind. He still couldn’t believe that he escaped. He still couldn’t believe it happened.

 

__

* * *

 

 

_They had navigated their way out of the building complex by going through hidden hallways. Even when they ran into alphas there was always a pretty little omega holding onto their arm. Finn then found the way out. Once they were outside Finn took off the rope and helped Poe walk. They continued to move as quickly as possible to the outskirts of the house complex. They were soon out of the complex when they entered the woods. They walked for awhile until they stopped at a tree. Poe looked down at his leg. It was broken. Great._

_“How’s your leg?” Finn asked frowning a little._

_“It’s broken,” he announced. “I might be relying on you more than I though.” Finn shrugged. “Poe Dameron. What’s your name?”_

_“FN-2187,” he replied. Poe looked at him with a confused look._

_“I’m not calling you that,” he told him._

_“People call me Finn,” he laughed. “That’s just my identification number. They put that on all the omegas. They think personal names is hard to remember or whatever. It doesn’t stop people from having them.”_

_“Finn,” he repeated to himself. “I like that. So, what’s the plan?”_

_“Just running as far as we can,” he simply said. “We need to get out of the area then maybe figure it out from there. Does that sound good?”_

_“Yeah,” Poe agreed. Finn then helped him up again and the two were off again. It was hard for them to move quickly sine Poe was hobbling. They were lucky that they had not noticed them missing yet or it would be a disaster. Instead they talked about possible escape plans once they were nearly out of the territory. Poe told him that once they get out of the area that they will get in contact with one of the Resistance members to find them. Fin seemed to think it was a good idea. All they had to do is keep walking until they found a place where they can rest._

_However their getaway was interrupted when there was howling in the distance. “Shit,” Finn cursed as he began to move a little faster with Poe holding onto him. They had sent some of their hunters to find them. They were still far off, but they would catch their scents and track them down. They were not going to get captured. Not like this. There was no way either of them would be sent back to that place. There was too much at risk. The two could only move so fast._

_Suddenly the two stopped looking down at a river. It had a bit of a drop into the fast moving waters, but that was worth the risk. Finn looked at Poe then back at the river. “What do you say?" He asked._

_“Just don’t let go,” Poe told him._

_Finn nodded as they jumped into the river. Finn looked up to see the wolves looking down at them. He gulped a little as he focused onto hold Poe’s jacket. They were moved all around the river being dunked underneath the water, hitting against one another, and trying to swim. The river took them far very fast. It was all hard to tell. It was not lightening up. It had been raining the last couple days so this could easily be the reason it was so fast. Finn knew they needed to get out of the river. He then spotted a low branch. He reached out for it. Finn grabbed the branch and began to pull him and Poe up. It was hard._

_Poe’s eyes widened when he heard a snap. If it broke there was no telling where he and Finn would end up. It was fine if he went out. Everyone probably thought he was dead anyways. At least he can give Finn a chance. “Finn,” he yelled. “Find the Resistance, tell them I sent you. They’ll treat you really well.”_

_Before Finn could process what he toll him Poe slipped out of his jacket. Finn yelled for him, but he was being swept away from the water. He pulled himself up out of the water, still holding onto the jacket. “He should have held on,” he mumbled to himself. He looked at the interesting jacket before putting it on. He had to keep moving. Poe wouldn’t sacrifice himself like that if he did not want him to continue. There was only one thing on his mind: find the Resistance._

* * *

 

 

Finn listened to him a as he explained his clan’s position. He then mentioned that he is a new member to Kylo Ren’s hunting force. He frowned a little bit. This was abnormal. Kylo wouldn’t take some pup under his wing that wasn’t entirely loyal to the clan. He then motioned for Rey and Poe to come over to him. The young alpha looked a little concerned, but when he noticed that they were here to help he seemed to relax. He did seem to be looking over the café.

“This is Rey and Poe,” he explained. “Rey and I fought against Kylo Ren.”

His eyes widened. “You’re the rogue he always complains about,” he connected the two dots. “That’s amazing! Wow. Such an honor to meet you. Although I do have respect for Sir Ren. He’s been a great help, but meeting someone better than him is fantastic.”

“What do you mean Kylo has helped you?” Poe asked.”He’s never helped anyone before.”

The kid ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not been all bad at the clan,” he admitted. “But it’s not been easy for the omegas. My friend is in a bad spot. I just need someone to get him out. Sir Ren won’t take that chance because he has his own issues to deal with and he’s already broken a lot of codes. He’s done everything to his best ability. It’s not enough.”

“What kind of stuff?” Rey asked.

The kid froze as he looked around the area. His eyes focused on the door to the café. It opened up revealing the ginger haired omega. He was not being accompanied by his mate. But that also means Kylo will be coming to the clan soon. He turned back to them. “Just think about it, please,” he begged. “Meet me here tomorrow. I’ll give you everything you need to know.” With that the kid left the coffee shop. The three looked at each other with a little bit of concern. He busted out of here very quickly. Almost the time that the red-haired omega made his appearance.

Finn thought it was coincidence. There really was no connection he can think of. Now his mind was abuzz with all sorts of ideas as to what the kid meant by the information he just dropped on them. Neither of them knew what he meant, but it made them even more curious. “We should probably go to a hotel,” Rey said. “I mean, if we’re going to meet him here tomorrow might as well be comfortable.”

Finn sighed. “You’re right,” he agreed. “I’m going to get something to eat though. You guys want anything?”

“A coffee,” Poe told him. “Six white almond creamers.”

Finn nodded. He motioned for Rey to come with him. He knew that she would want something, but would prefer to order it herself. She never liked asking things of people. To her it seems odd. They walked up to the counter together. There was the red haired omega was there working on a drink. Finn seemed to gravitate to looking at him. There was something that just seemed like e was a kindred spirit of sorts. After he was done with an order he came up to them with a fake, but pleasant smile.

“How can I help you?” He asked. He seemed irritated, probably because no one was assisting him working. He took their order before going to make it. Finn just felt like there was something more to this omega. He wasn’t entirely sure. Instead he waited for his coffee watching him work. Rey nudged his stomach a little with a smile.

“He smells odd,” she whispered. “He’s mated too. Look at that mark.”

“Why are you bringing this up?” Finn asked.

“It smells familiar,” Rey pointed out. “I would say Kylo Ren, but since he’s a part of the First Order that really isn’t likely.”

“Maybe it is Kylo Ren,” Finn suggested. “The kid did say he was in some deep shit. It makes sense.”

Rey looked the man up and down before putting on her pouty look of thought. “He doesn’t seem his type,” she stated. “He’s too…independent.” Finn looked at her with a little bit of an angry look. “I’m just saying, if Kylo were to mate with someone wouldn’t he choose someone who is a lot more submissive?”

“I don’t think so,” Finn said. Suddenly the order was placed in front of them. Finn smiled. “Thank you.”

He returned a girt smile before going back to work. The three went outside, getting back into the car. They went to find a hotel that was cheap to stay for the night. Finn couldn’t help worrying about the kid and what else could possibly be going on in the First Order. It is weird when events like that happen within the clan. They keep things so under control that it is even harder to break the rules every now and then. It was hard for Finn to escape twice. Now it seems like it is in total turmoil. From the way it sounds it seems like even Kylo Ren is breaking away from the clan.

It was a big deal when he ran away. They were after him for days ending in a nasty scar on his back and bed rest for at least a month or two afterwards. The only positive side is that there is Rey at his side and Poe. These two saw him other than as an omega. They saw him as someone who is strong and independent. They treated him like a normal person. He was seen as someone amazing instead of some baby maker.

 

* * *

 

 

_The alpha had him pinned against the side of her house. She growled at him like he was a threat to her safety or something. In fact Finn did nothing wrong. Nope. He simply wondered into this place looking for help. She didn’t know that. For all he knew this lone alpha had been alone her whole life not used to very much company. Rogue wolves tended to be that way. They never trusted others easily, unless they willingly came into a clan, also very unlikely. However for some reason he did not feel threatened by her in the slightest._

_It was something about her scent that gave him a sense of calm. There was something about her eyes that had a fire in them, but it was strangely entrancing and relaxing. However, at the moment he just tried to seem as unthreatening as possible. It seemed to work because she loosened her grip. The girl had brown hair in three buns going down her head. Her brown eyes reflected brilliantly in the sun. Finn wondered a little about her. There was a hidden sadness in her eyes. There was something about this alpha._

_“Who are you?” She asked. “You were snooping around my house. I don’t like trespassers.”_

_“I am only looking for a way into the next clan division,” he explained. She looked confused now. “I’m trying to find a way to the Resistance.”_

_“Are you with them?” She asked dropping him_

_“Not exactly,” he explained. “A friend of mine was a member. I’m trying to get some help.” Finn took a breath. “I have an idea, but I do need some help getting there. I’m Finn.” He extended his hand to her._

_“I’m Rey,” she smiled taking his head. “So, what exactly are you running from?”_

_“The First Order,” he explained. “You could say I’m a wanted man.”_

_“I could help you,” she told him. “But after you’re safely there I am coming back here.”_

_“In the middle of nowhere?” He looked around. Sure she had a small cabin, but it was no place for her to return to. Finn wouldn’t even call it a house. “This place is kind of a dump.”_

_“I’m waiting for someone,” she explained._

_“A boyfriend?” Finn asked._

_Rey smiled a little. It was really pretty. “No,” she answered him. “Someone important though. But I can be gone a few days to help you.”_

_“Thanks,” he smiled. “I mean that a lot. Not many people would help someone like me.”_

_“Not many people are me,” said Rey. “We should really start moving. If you’re wanted they will most likely hunt you down.”_

_The two began their journey towards the Resistance. Finn looked at the jacket he wore. It belonged to Poe. He will get there and tell everyone what happened to him. He hated that he sacrificed himself like that. Finn followed Rey though. She will know where to go. Or least she will give them some idea of where to go. He trusted Rey and she seemed to trust him. They were working together on this tough mission. The only hope is that they will get to the safety of the Resistance before Kylo Ren and his unit found them._

_They spent a few days traveling to their destination. They hadn’t run into any wolves. That was the good part. As far as they were aware nothing could get in their way. They will reach a safe haven for themselves. They will. They will…_

_Growls came in front of them. They saw a man in black clothing. Finn knew who it was immediately: Kylo Ren. There was no special hunting unit around, but that doesn’t mean that they weren’t hidden. He glared over at the two people._

_“Traitor,” he growled. He walked over to them. “After all the chances we have given you, you do this.” Rey punched him in the face. He fell backwards. He looked down at his hand to see blood coming from his nose. “I’m going to kill you both.”_

 

* * *

 

 

The group went to go to the coffee shop to meet the kid again. They were laughing and telling jokes. It was overall very peaceful. Finn then froze to look at something in front of them. He saw Kylo Ren away from the coffee shop kissing the ginger haired omega on the cheek. He was giggling and laughing at the action and swatting him away. It was strange to remember the man that attacked them, hurt him and practically tried to kill Rey. It was strange to see someone so loyal to the Order being this soft and gentle with an omega. Finn watched as the omega whispered something to him before laughing. If he did not know any better he would assume they were a very sweet couple.

This is Kylo Ren though. No relationship is ever truly normal. It only made it more disturbing that he even had a mate. Now Finn wondered what could be so special about this particular creature. Now seeing the two kissing each other, laughing, and one of them brushing hair out of the other’s face just made it seem so intimate, so sweet. Finn sort of wondered where all of this came from. The omega finally pushed away talking to him while fixing up his clothes. Ren looked a little hurt before wrapping his arms around him.

The two stayed like that for a minute before Ren released him. He looked at Hux before kissing him gently. He walked away before the omega sighed watching him. He walked into the coffee shop. Finn somehow knew the kid was not in there today. Perhaps he was scared after all to get there help. He figured that as long as Kylo Ren was near them that he would not show up. It did not stop them from coming inside. Rey and Poe did not see the little scene before them, but Finn decided to get that a secret.

Sure enough the kid did not show up. Something must have happened to them. Finn ultimately decided to wait until he contacted them again. It was too big of a risk to hang around here within the clan’s territory. They were not in the main part of their land, but enough in to where the risk of being discovered was still there. The kid might try contacting them again. That was still a long shot. Poe went to get the car. Rey looked over at Finn. There was a playful smile on her face.

“So, how much you want to pay me to flirt with the ginger?” She asked.

“I don’t think that is wise,” he sighed. “He’s not the flirting type. Also remember he’s mated?”

“Doesn’t that make it fun?” She asked smirking. She walked up to the counter. The ginger looked at her. Rey smiled as she looked the stuff that was on display.

“I’m married,” he stated suddenly. “I heard you talking to your friend. Might as well stop you there.” Rey looked at him very confused like. “Oh, one other thing.” He gave her a piece of paper. “A kid gave this to me saying to give it to an alpha with three buns going down her hair.” He handed it to her before walking away. Rey looked at the piece of paper.

She then went to Finn handing it to him. He opened it up. The kid explained that he can’t visit him anymore due to some underlying issues, but that he will still try and help them take down the First Order. He promised them that he will send secret messages whenever he can. He told them it was the least he can do until they are in a proper position to go against the order. Finn will wait.

They began to leave the place when they passed a very familiar looking alpha. Finn looked at the man with wide eyes. The older alpha walked into the place. In that moment he realized that he was fortunate enough not to be recognized. He looked back as he took off his hat. Finn hoped that the ginger haired omega would be safe. If he is mated to Kylo Ren then this will lead to a mass killing most likely. There was nothing they could do. Wherever Snoke goes a bodyguard is sure to follow. There is nothing to do about it except hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm back to my normal thing again. I have been busy with summer classes the last couple weeks. But back! Woo!! Thank you all for being amazing! Stay amazing! Love yo faces! See you soon!


	14. Hell's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke makes an appearance. Panic attacks ensue.

Kylo was watching his hunting unit work out. They had decided to do a competition to see who could do the most sit-ups. So far they were at eighty and three of them remained. Kylo did not participate because he was their judge. Also everyone knew that he would kick their butts. There is a reason that he is in such good shape. It was fairly boring considering they were supposed to be the best of the best. It was not until his phone started to ring.

It was his special ringtone that he had set up for Hux. He quickly answered it thinking that something was seriously wrong with him. “Hello,” Kylo said. “What’s wrong Hux?”

“It’s Phasma,” he heard her say. “Something happened at the café and I need you get here when you can.”

“What’s a matter with Hux?” Ren asked a little panicky. There was something wrong. He could tell by how her voice sounded.

“Just get here when you can,” she told him before hanging up quickly. Kylo frowned looking at his phone.  
He put it in his pocket before getting up off his chair. Something was wrong with Hux. Phasma called him on his phone and Hux wouldn’t call him if it was just some leisurely call. The omega was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. This only made Kylo even more worried than usual. Hux is not someone to panic. There was something wrong with his mate. His loyal hunting friends looked at him with a bit of confusion. Some continued their competition. He walked over to the ones remaining and pushed them all down with his feet.

“No one wins,” he told them. “Cain, watch Steven.”

“Where are you going?” Dalia asked getting off of the ground.

“Getting coffee,” answered Kylo. “Do you guys want anything?”

“Three caramel lattes,” Skinner said. “Then whatever the guys want.” She waved her hands towards the remaining men. Kylo rolled his eyes. “Is something wrong? Was that Hux?”

“Yes something is wrong,” Kylo snapped. They looked surprised by how wild his eyes became. He almost looked manic in that way. It was strange to see this side of him. They heard that an alpha can be very protective of an omega when they are stressed or in any sort of danger, but Kylo did not even know the circumstances for as to why the omega called in the first place. To a few members of his hunting unit it seemed that there was a good reason as to why Snoke forbid people to mate in the first place. If Kylo had a reason to betray their clan then it would because of Hux. “I’ll be back later.”

He left the clan to check on his mate. Cain sighed running a hand through his hair. “This is why Snoke forbade us from mating,” he told Steven. The young alpha glared at him. “Your mate plagues your thoughts every waking moment. It’s a weakness.”

“I don’t know,” sighed Skinner. “Seems kind of nice to have someone as your own. But, what do I know? The important thing is that we protect those two idiots.”

“Why exactly again are we keeping it a secret?” asked Dalia.

“Because he’s our leader and even if Snoke discovered about it before we did we would still be tried as traitors,” explained Cain. “It’s all in order to save our own asses.”

“What do you think is wrong with Hux?” Skinner asked a little concerned. None of them would admit that there was something special about the little redhead. They found him rather refreshing when dealing with omegas. “If it has him calling Kylo in the middle of the day he has got to be in some sort of great distress.”

“My money is on some asshole tried to rob them,” Andrew said.

“Or something bigger,” Cain looked at him. “Honestly, he can take care of himself.”

“Snoke,” Steven suddenly said. “It has to be. Hux is more than capable of dealing with any alpha he encounters and then some. The only alpha I can think of that he _might_ have a few towards is Leader Snoke.”

“It couldn’t be…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Leader Snoke,” Kylo said looking surprised at the man in the corner of Hux’s coffee shop, his mate’s coffee shop. The coffee shop that belongs to his beloved Hux is no compromised by his Leader. Then he wondered where Hux was. He couldn’t see him. Maybe he is in the back. Fuck. He can’t get back there with him around now that he knows his presence is there. “What are you doing here?” He approached the older man at the little table he was at.

Snoke wore a black sweater over top of a gray shirt and pants. If one did not know any better he could pass for a grandfather, but Kylo knew differently. He was a monster hidden under this demeanor that he wore so well. It is what makes him such a threat. Kylo had seen every side of the man. He had seen him murder people in cold blood simply because he felt like they were a threat to his clan. He had seen him hurt people beyond recognition. Then there are the omegas that he had acquired a liking to. Those poor creatures were never the same. No one would touch them once he got his hands on them.

Seeing him here only made his worry skyrocket. He hoped that Hux’s scent was not noticeable here. It was hard to pick up. There were far too many people here. The thing is not informing Snoke that Hux is here in the first place.

“Surprising to see you here, Ren,” Snoke said placing the book down. He looked up at Ren before offering him a seat. “This isn’t the type of place you normally come to.”

Kylo took the seat in front of him. “Yeah,” he sighed. “The girls wanted some caramel lattes. I heard this place had some of the best. What are you doing here?”

“I like to get out every now and then,” he answered him. “This little café is quite special. It’s very peaceful.”

Kylo nodded his head looking around the place. He spotted Phasma staring at him with a concerned expression. She was motioning towards the back. Kylo turned his attention back to Leader Snoke. The man was mixing up some sugar in his coffee. The older man was rather scary like this. He had power over him. He most likely felt the fear in him. Kylo just had to get some way to get away from that man. Hux is probably somewhere freaking out. The man took a sip out of his cup. There was some weird dignity to this man. It was strangely hypnotizing about this man. He was always like this. Perhaps this is what drew Kylo towards the man in the first place. Not only did he promise him power beyond his dreams, but he also had this way of being intimidating without even truly trying.

“This place does have this certain charm about it,” Snoke suddenly spoke. Kylo was a little surprised. He needs to find Hux. “It’s where I found that ginger omega.” Kylo resisted the urge to glare at him. He is talking about his mate. Snoke looked at the counter where Phasma was working and talking with customers like nothing is wrong. “He was working right there. I was rather surprised. He practically looked like his mother.” Kylo listened to him. It was not like him to talk this casually. It is like he knows that Hux is here. “Rather elegant sight. Such a shame you won’t ever see a beauty like that.”

“His mother was a sight, much like him. She had long red and the same captivating eyes,” he continued. “It’s such shame for a child to lose his mother at such an age. Too bad he was just like her as well. He could have been such a welcome addition to our clan.” Snoke looked at Kylo. He smirked at how uncomfortable he appeared to be. “Don’t let my stories bother you. I know you must be eager to get back to the hunting unit. I’ll see you later.”

“Enjoy your stay,” Ren nodded his head before standing up. He went over to Phasma. She glared over briefly at Snoke before turning her attention to Kylo. “You couldn’t have given me a warning.” He told her through gritted teeth.

“I was in a rush,” she told him. “I’ll make something to give you then go through the back entrance. Hux is in the inventory section. He doesn’t think Snoke saw him, but he’s still freaking out.” Phasma pursed her lips together. “Hux has never been this shaken up before. I’m worried. Promise you’ll make him better.”

“I promise,” he told her. The woman nodded her head before going to get some coffee to give Kylo. It was some of the cheap stuff, but it would do the trick to convince Snoke that he isn’t here to check up on his mate. After getting the coffee Kylo went out the front. He placed the coffee down before going through the ally. He came to the back door, unlocking it with the key Hux gave him, and then walking inside. He could smell Hux was very near. He looked around the place until he found him huddled in the corner of the supplies with his hands around his head.

Kylo hesitantly walked towards him. He sat down in front of him. The omega looked up upon smelling his mate. Tears were in his eyes, his lips were quivering, and he was trembling showing just how scared he was. Ren took him in his arms leaning against the wall. Hux snuggled closer to him just to get that sweet alpha scent that he had grown so accustomed to. Horrible images of what Snoke did to him flashed in Hux’s mind. However being close to Kylo calmed him down considerably. Hux just wanted to be wrapped up in his arms for hours.

That is exactly what he did. Three hours passed and they only moved to the office in order to get some privacy. Hardly any words were passed between them. That was fine. They were both happy just to be near the other. Hux had closed his eyes once they were in the office. Kylo pat his, smoothing the hair gently.

“We should be heading back to the apartment,” Kylo said. Hux looked up at him a little disappointed. He liked being here with him.

“I don’t want to,” Hux decided. “I just want to stay here.”

Kylo sighed. He continued to run his hands through his hair. “We do have to go back though,” he told Hux. “I’ll make dinner tonight and we just simply relax, doesn’t that sound nice?”

“He might be out there,” Hux whispered. He looked ashamed of himself. The very idea that he is so weak when that man makes an appearance is ridiculous. He hates it. He hates all of this. Being an omega sucks. Hux sighed getting out of Kylo’s arms. The ginger leaned against the wall then looking at Kylo. “I’m really pitiful, aren’t I?”

“Nah,” he assured him. He reached a hand to hold his mate’s. “Snoke is a terrifying person. He’s done awful things and made me do awful things.” Kylo paused briefly to look at Hux. “Snoke isn’t the best person. The omegas he takes a liking towards always end up in bad conditions. I don’t know what he did to you, or can even comprehend what he did, but you’re not pitiful. You were strong throughout all that he put you through. He messed you up, but he didn’t destroy you. It’s that strength is what makes you amazing and wonderful and proud to call you mine.”

Hux began to laugh a little. He was smiling. Thank god he was actually getting somewhere. He really had a lovely smile. It was a shame that he hardly ever smiled like that. “You like building up my ego,” he sighed. “Oh, what did I do to be mated to someone like you? You are such a sap.” Hux kissed Kylo gently.

“You know I love you?” Kylo asked.

Hux nodded his head. “And I love you,” he replied. Hux stood up. “You’re cooking dinner, right?”

Kylo stood up to follow Hux towards the apartment. He was happy Hux was sort of back to his normal self. Snoke damaged Hux and that won’t ever be fixed. Hux went to talk to Phasma before they left. Kylo looked around the area. There was no sign of any of Snoke’s men. That was good. Hux came out of the coffee shop. Kylo loosely held onto Hux’s hand as they walked back. It was little actions like this Kylo liked the most. Hux was always so rigid that it was hard to do couple-like things together. Kylo is really impressed that he has broken the hard shell that Hux had created throughout the years.

When they arrived back to the apartment Ren began to make dinner right away. He began chopping the vegetables. They chatted about all sort of things. It was how they are supposed to be. Hux talked about the coffee shop and how they were considering opening up a second location. It was how a relationship was supposed to be. Kylo vaguely remembers both his parents talking like this every now and again. They would stop their fighting and just talk like civilized people. It was one of the most treasured moments in his childhood that he really liked to remember. Hux was certainly not either of his parents, no he was his own entity, but it still reminded him of those experiences.

“Kylo, in a few months I’ll go into heat again,” he suddenly said. Kylo looked up from the cooking pan. “I was thinking we spend it at the cabin. It would be somewhere private and I like it better than here.”

“We also don’t have to worry about waking up the neighbors,” Kylo smirked.

“Yeah,” Hux admitted. “I blame you.”

“You blame me for everything,” Kylo complained.

Hux shrugged. Dinner was soon done. They ate before they settled into bed together. There was nothing they could say between each other. It was nice. Hux looked at Kylo as he fell asleep. The man really was his mate. He was not sure how their lives got this way, but it ended up this way. Just being with his mate like this is something truly special. He never understood the meaning behind having a mate before, but that was back then. Now he is with Kylo. It is scary, but good all at the same time. The worst part about it is that they ca n never be really together because Snoke is still out there.

Snoke is still waiting for him. He is still waiting for the two of them to slip up. Hux can’t risk that. Today was a close. Stuff like this can’t happen again. Hux has to be more careful if he and Kylo could ever live a proper life. They’ll figure something out. They have to. Maybe he can convince Kylo to kill Snoke for him. Tomorrow they will think of something. Until the sunrises to begin a new day Hux will simply enjoy the warmth of Ren’s body and the comfort of his arms.

“Ren, you said you would kill Snoke for me, right?” Hux asked.

Kylo opened his eyes to look at him. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. Hux frowned in a little disappointment. “If that’s what you want,” Ren replied. “If he’s a threat to you then I’ll kill him.”

“But you won’t because he’s still you’re master,” Hux sighed.

“It’s not that,” assured Kylo. He made Hux look at him. “He’s protected heavily. If something were to happen to him then it would mean they would go after you.”

“They don’t even know I’m here,” Hux defended. “Honestly, it’s more you I am worried about it. I know it’s a lot to ask, I just need a little reassurance is all.”

“So, you don’t want me to kill him?” asked Kylo.

“Of course I want you to kill him,” Hux almost demanded. “But, I know it will never happen. It is nice for the ego. Maybe one day, with the right motivation, you will kill him.”

“You’re the right motivation,” Kylo promised.

“But as long as Snoke doesn’t know about us it won’t ever happen,” Hux sighed. “We just have to be careful.” He kissed the alpha. “I love you, Ren.”

“I love you too,” he smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks had passed since the incident with Snoke at the café. Life had gotten more or less into a normal routine. Hux certainly has been more relaxed than normal. He is flirtier than when he first met and in the past couple months. Kylo never thought he would see the day when he would actually giggle at something he said. Hux is still the stone cold badass he fell in love with. It is just nice to see that he is becoming a lot more relaxed as they spent time together. In Kylo’s mind they felt like a real couple with him now.

Now Kylo was cooking breakfast with Hux talking about future plans to spend at the cottage. Hux’s heat was about to begin and there were plans to be made. They were actually going to leave a little earlier because the full moon was before his heat and they wanted to enjoy the woods before they were going to be trapped inside there for about five days. Not that Kylo or Hux will complain. They just wanted to have time to relax in between it all.

Hux was making a list of groceries for them to buy before leaving. Phasma was supposed to watch their apartment while they were gone. She had the spare key. She could actually seem excited about taking care of the place. She said it would be like going on vacation for a few days, only she still got paid. Speaking on the woman she walked through the door with her car keys in hand swinging them around. Phasma took her seat at the dining table. Recently she has become one of the only alphas, which is not Kylo, who is welcomed into the apartment.

“How’s the planning going?” She asked. “Need any help?”

“I think we can handle this,” Hux answered her. “Kylo is going to buy the items since I’m working until close tonight for the next couple nights then we will head out.”

“You’ve thought of everything,” Phasma admitted.

“Most of the food is designed to give us optimum energy,” Hux began to explain. “Especially since I’ll be going from being a wolf to my heat within a few days of these events. We need foods that are high in energy or else I’m going to be dead by time I come back.”

“The troubles of being both a half-breed  _and_ an omega,” Phasma sighed. “I pity you.”

“Shut up,” Hux demanded. “Just be lucky I decided to be your business partner.”

“True,” Phasma agreed. “Not many werewolves would get a business degree. I’m one of the lucky few. So, after you’re done eating ready to head out to work?”

“Yeah,” he answered her. They ate breakfast quickly. Hux kissed Kylo goodbye before walking out the door. He stood up ready for the day. It was only a few more days before they left. It will be so relaxing when they finally leave the city limits and are able really be themselves. He just wanted to drown in Hux’s scent completely, forget about the outside world. Kylo really cannot wait. It will be beautiful.

Kylo grabbed the list of items that they needed then got a pen. “Hux surely wouldn’t mind if I added a few other things to make it more romantic,” he wrote a few items in. He smiled stuffing it inside his pocket. Just five more days.

 

Hux was finishing getting packed. Kylo had bought the groceries on the list. Phasma was there drinking some tea watching him prepare for the days he will be gone. She will admit that it was strange seeing him so excited about this. He is hardly ever excited about anything that it was refreshing. It was also going to be fun to spend time in this apartment. It was nicer than her place. Plus it will be good to get away from her insanely loud neighbors. It will be nice that has new furniture practically every other week.

“I hope you catch something good,” Phasma commented. “Also hope you two have a lot of fun.” She did not hide her smirk. Hux ignored her as he continued with his packing. “The coffee is never the same without you.”

“You say that any time before my heat,” Hux commented. Phasma shrugged her shoulders. “It’s the truth.”

“You just flatter me,” Hux smiled. “We’ll be back soon. Hope you enjoy your vacation.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Phasma asked in the most sarcastic tone she can muster. “Now, go and have fun.”

Hux went to the car with Kylo waiting there for him with flowers in his hand. Hux laughed a little bit at the little display. He is so cute when he tries being romantic. “I’m trying to be sweet,” Kylo said. “Do you like the roses or not?”

“They’re beautiful,” Hux complimented. “But it’s not exactly a romantic vacation.”

“I think it is,” countered Kylo. “I mean, it’s just the two of us, hunting, and then being trapped inside a cabin for several days. I like to classify it as a romantic get-away.”

Hux rolled his eyes getting into the car. “I am a little about what else you added to the list now,” he sighed. “Hopefully nothing unnecessary.”

“Yeah…” Ren let the sentence escape him. “Nothing you wouldn’t deem unnecessary.”

“In other words you added your own things,” Hux sighed. “You’re worthless.”

“But you love me, right?” Kylo asked smirking.

“Sometimes,” Hux smirked. Kylo looked down as he started the car. Yeah he hurt his mate’s feelings, but it was a good thing to get his ego hurt every now and then. He just appears so hurt by the silliest of things, even when he knows Hux is simply messing with him. Hux loved this stupid alpha. He was honestly so sensitive about a lot of things. Hux looked out of the window to see the world pass him by. This time with Ren will be good for them. He honestly could not wait to be out in the open air and to be away from people. He could not wait until they can really act like a mated pair.

 

__

* * *

 

 

Phasma lay on the couch looking through the television channels to see what all she could watch. Kylo did not seem like the kind of person that would sit around all day and watch shows, and she knew Hux was not one of those people, but she supposed that it is useful for when they just want to spend an evening close to one another. For her it was a good time for her just to be the lazy alpha she always wanted to be. It will be good to get away from her place. Even better she won’t have to worry about Hux and Kylo in the slightest.

The female alpha closed her eyes. It was comfortable on the couch, even better than her bed. She made a mental note to ask Kylo to help her buy better furniture. With the sound in the background Phasma fell asleep. It was peaceful in this area. It was nice…

The sound of the door unlocking woke her up. She looked around. It was night time. There is no way Kylo and Hux would be back from their trip and there is no way they forgot something. No. This was someone else. She quickly hid behind the couch jumping over it. She cursed herself inside her head when she realized that the TV was still on. Oh well. That is an issue for a later time. Right now there was someone, with a key, coming into the apartment that clearly felt like a danger to her. She prepared to fight them.

The door slammed open. Phasma closed her eyes before opening them again. She smelled three distinctly different alphas in the area. She could take them down. Then escape the place. Phasma knew that they weren’t any of Ren’s special hunting unit friends. They didn’t smell like them. Footsteps were coming her way. It was now or never. Phasma stood up quickly slamming one of the alphas into the way. He landed on the ground. Next were the other two. One of them attacked her from behind. She quickly flipped him and he hit the wall. She turned around to see an older man.

She glared at him before two other wolves came behind him and attacked her. She was pinned to the wall. The older wolf looked at her with a bit of disdain. It was like he was not expecting to see a female alpha in this apartment. Her panic rose when she realized that he might be looking for Hux. She can’t let them know where they are. Fuck. This was bad news. It is very bad news. Phasma continued to glare at him. This must be the infamous Snoke that she has heard so much about. This is just great.

“I was expecting someone else,” he murmured. He walked around the place. He found a photo that he and Hux had recently taken. Phasma had convinced them to take a couple pictures together. That was a bad idea now. It was them standing in front of the fountain at the park. “This is unexpected though. The female alpha that has been at the café is an accessory as well. Very interesting.” He grabbed the picture. “They’re smiling. How cute. Where are they?”

“I don’t even know who these people are,” she retorted. “That’s my boss. I’m house-sitting for him. If I had known some old asshat will be making life a living hell then I might not have taken the job.”

“See, I don’t believe you,” Snoke said in that peaceful way of his. It was like a there was some ere about him. “Considering there is a picture of you two here. Now, I will give you one more chance, tell me where they are?”

“Hawaii,” she snapped.

“I don’t appreciate lies,” Snoke placed the picture back.

“And I don’t appreciate being pinned to the wall by two alphas,” she retorted back. “Now, can you let me go so I can get back to my soaps?”

“You’re a stubborn one,” he smiled slightly. It then vanished. “We can get something out of you though. The only question is: how high is your pain tolerance is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being awesome! I hope you liked the chapter! What will happen to Phasma? I know. But you won't know until I post the next chapter. Don't worry. She's a tough cookie :D But as always, thank you guys for being amazing! Love yo faces! See you at the next chapter!


End file.
